A Heart Divided
by Song Angel
Summary: As the dust clears after the fall of Voldemort, Harry Potter finds himself holding the fate of his rival in his hands. New friendships blossom as a new danger makes itself known and tests the limits of love and trust.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome, dear readers, to my newest story. I'm super excited about it and I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Harry carefully poured tea into two cups before offering one to the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Please, help yourself," he murmured, gesturing to the milk and sugar resting on the tray.

It had only been a month since Voldemort's defeat and the Wizarding world was still struggling to recover. So many people had died and families had been torn apart by the war. It would take some time for their world to heal. Harry was, of course, seen as their beloved hero. This fact only served to make Harry uncomfortable. He just wanted the chance to heal in peace. He had a feeling that his life wouldn't be as peaceful as he would have liked, if Minerva McGonagall's tense posture was anything to go by.

McGonagall gave a terse nod and added a splash of milk to her steaming cup. She took a cautious sip before setting the cup down and fixing her eyes on Harry. "Mr. Potter, as you well know, the Malfoys will go before the Wizengamot in two days," she said crisply.

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. Of all the things that Professor McGonagall could have come to discuss, he hadn't expected her to bring up the Malfoys. Narcissa and Draco had both lied to save Harry from Voldemort during the war. If they hadn't, there was a good chance that Harry wouldn't have survived. Harry didn't care to think that the outcome of the war hinged entirely on his survival, but the fact remains that two of the Malfoys had helped to keep him alive. It was a sobering thought, considering the bitter rivalry between Harry and Draco. Unfortunately, Narcissa had been killed at the end of the final battle; A death eater cursed her for her deception before attempting to escape Hogwarts. The death eater was apprehended, but Narcissa didn't survive. The thought made Harry's stomach churn unpleasantly.

After a moment, Harry cleared his throat. "I was aware," he said tightly. "I plan to attend the trial and offer my testimony."

"I thought so," McGonagall said, eyeing him pensively. "What are your thoughts on Draco Malfoy?"

Harry hesitated. "Well, I'm certainly not very fond of him," he admitted. "But, he and his mother both lied to save my life at great personal risk. And I do think much of their... activity was coerced. I'm pretty sure Malfoy was just trying to keep himself and his parents alive."

"I agree," McGonagall said. "And I feel reasonably certain that, with your testimony, Draco Malfoy will be granted clemency." She paused, taking another sip of her tea. "That being said, I've spoken to Kingsley, Albus and Severus... Well, Kingsley and the two portraits, I should say..." She heaved a weary sigh as she thought of the late headmasters before she forced her focus back to Harry. "We're concerned about what will happen to Draco once he's released from Ministry custody."

"Alright..." Harry said, wondering where she was going with this.

McGonagall hesitated for a moment and then she sighed. "I hate to ask anything of you," she admitted quietly. "You've already done so much. And you are well within your rights to refuse if you are unwilling..."

"What would you have me do?" Harry asked patiently. McGonagall was usually concise and unflappable. Harry was nearly ready to agree to whatever would make her feel comfortable again.

"Draco needs protection," McGonagall said. "I'm told that he's suffering from nightmares, anxiety and depression. He was another child forced to participate in this war, and... I wanted a second chance for him."

Harry remained perfectly still, thinking that over. He truly admired McGonagall's desire to protect her students in whatever way she could; Even students that had been as unpleasant as Malfoy had been. As easy as it would be to hold onto his hatred of Malfoy, the memory of the blond's haunted expression during the war pricked at Harry's conscience.

"What can I do to help?" Harry asked warily. He smiled slightly at McGonagall's expression of relief.

"I don't know what assistance will be needed yet," she admitted. "But, he's going to need allies. The wizarding population is out for blood at this time."

Harry frowned in consideration. "Then I agree to offer what assistance I can, within reason," he said finally. His heart was warmed instantly by the fond look of pride that the Headmistress directed at him.

* * *

Harry paced in front of the fireplace of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place just two days later, dragging one hand through his hair in anxious restlessness. McGonagall was sitting in one of the chairs, her eyes following Harry's agitated movements. "I must say that I was surprised by your response," she commented lightly.

Harry huffed a slightly breathless laugh. "That makes two of us," he retorted.

Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to Azkaban prison. Thanks to Harry's testimony, Draco avoided imprisonment, but Malfoy Manor and the vaults at Gringotts were seized by the ministry to be purged of dark objects and curses. Draco was put on magical probation and would be very closely monitored. He was also required to return to Hogwarts to finish his schooling. Harry thought the punishment was reasonable, but it did create a problem. The Wizengamot had left the Malfoy heir without a home or money, for the time being.

In listening to the verdict, Harry realized that Malfoy was suddenly being left to fend for himself while being hated by most of the Wizarding World. It didn't matter that he'd been forced to become a Death Eater. The tattoo on his forearm branded him as the enemy of everything good. Compassion had welled up in Harry at the thought and he quickly made a decision that would change his life. Before he could change his mind, he approached Kingsley with a suggestion.

"This is probably one of the stupidest things I've ever done," Harry muttered, turning to look at McGonagall with a slightly panicked expression.

McGonagall gave him an incredulous look. "You broke out of Gringotts on the back of a dragon," she reminded him flatly. She smirked at his sheepish smile. "Offering shelter and protection to someone that needs it isn't stupid. It's generous and kind. I should have expected it from you."

Harry sighed. "This could be miserable though," he said quietly. "We've always hated each other."

McGonagall pursed her lips, her eyes narrowed. "It's time to set that rivalry aside," she said firmly. "Draco has been through a lot and he's lost his mother."

Before she could comment further, they heard a loud crack from outside and then a knock on the door. McGonagall hurried to the door and opened it, revealing Kingsley Shacklebolt and Draco Malfoy. She ushered them inside, frowning as her eyes drifted over Malfoy. He was even more pale than usual and his eyes looked heavy with fatigue and sorrow. He allowed himself to be guided into the house, keeping his eyes lowered. Harry found the sight a bit disturbing.

"You've done a lot with the place," Kingsley commented to Harry, looking around.

"I've suddenly got a lot of time on my hands," Harry responded lightly.

The sound of Harry's voice seemed to startle Malfoy and his eyes jerked up to Harry in shock. He glanced around at his surroundings and then looked back at Harry. "Where are we?" he asked, his voice sounding rough and strained.

"This is Harry's home," Kingsley replied calmly. "The Ministry may turn the manor and the vaults over to you, but that will take some time. You need allies and, right now, there's none better than Harry Potter."

Malfoy looked completely mortified. Hoping to calm him, McGonagall moved closer to gently take his arm and guide him to sit down on the sofa. "You're not his prisoner," she said carefully. "Just let Harry help. I'll be available if you need me. If you boys can put aside your differences, it'll make your return to school easier as well."

Malfoy nodded stiffly but didn't speak. After a few moments, McGonagall and Kingsley said their goodbyes and left with a promise to be in touch. Harry closed the door behind them and then turned to look at his new roommate.

"Why don't we go get you settled in your room?" Harry suggested, hoping he didn't sound as awkward as he felt. He watched as Malfoy stood up and waited for Harry to lead the way. Unnerved, Harry went up the stairs and walked to one of the larger bedrooms. "The loo is directly across the hall," he commented, watching Malfoy's face for a reaction.

He was rewarded with a slight grimace as Malfoy said "This place is filthy." His tone lacked the venom he usually directed at Harry, but Harry was oddly pleased to see a brief flicker of the old Malfoy.

"It is," Harry agreed ruefully. "I've been working on the house, but it takes time. This room is better off than the other bedrooms at least. And the bed is perfectly clean. I took care of that before you got here."

Malfoy's gray eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?" he asked, his body tense.

"Thought you'd want to sleep in a clean bed," Harry replied with a shrug. He laughed when Malfoy scowled. "Don't be a git," Harry chided with a little sigh. "If it makes you feel better, view this as a thank you for not handing me over to Voldemort. I've had enough fighting, and I'm sure you have too." He waited, but Malfoy only shrugged and looked away. "Have you eaten?" he asked.

Malfoy shook his head, looking even more uncomfortable.

"Do you like pizza?" Harry asked.

Malfoy hesitated. "I've never had it," he admitted.

"I'll have to fix that then," Harry responded. "Get comfortable. Make yourself at home." He paused in the door way and watched as Malfoy pulled something out of his trouser pocket and waved his wand at it. Malfoy's trunk was swiftly returned to its normal size and levitated to rest on the floor at the foot of the bed. Harry nodded to himself, satisfied that Malfoy could occupy himself for a little while, and left the room.

Half an hour later, Harry walked back through his front door to find Malfoy pacing in the living room. Harry balanced the pizza box he was carrying on one hand while closing the door with the other. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"I didn't know that you were leaving the house," Malfoy replied, sounding a bit exasperated.

Harry cocked his head curiously. "Is that not alright?" he asked cautiously. "I mean, does it..." He trailed off, uncertain of how to phrase his question. He knew that Malfoy was struggling with anxiety and depression, but he wasn't sure how far it extended. Could he not be left alone? Harry didn't like the idea of starting an argument over a sensitive subject.

"I just wasn't expecting to suddenly find myself alone in a strange, dirty house," Malfoy replied, folding his arms over his chest defensively.

Harry rolled his eyes but he was relieved all the same. "Come on," he said, nodding toward the dining room. Harry went to the kitchen and carefully placed a few slices of pizza onto two plates, his mouth watering at the smell of garlic and cheese. He levitated the plates, the pizza box and two bottles of butterbeer back to the dining room and lowered them to the table. He nudged one of the plates closer to Malfoy and handed him a knife and fork before sitting down and tucking into his own pizza.

Malfoy looked down at his plate uncertainly and then glanced at Harry. He noticed that Harry was rather enjoying his meal, but didn't bother with cutlery. "I see you're still a heathen," Malfoy drawled.

Harry grinned. Now that was the Draco Malfoy he remembered. "And you're a poncy git," Harry retorted with a chuckle.

Malfoy rolled his eyes but set about cutting into the pizza and carefully taking a bite using his fork. He chewed slowly, considering the flavors that burst on his tongue pleasantly. It was different, but he could see why his host seemed to be enjoying it so much. "What are these?" he asked, poking at one of the little red discs resting on top of the cheese.

"Pepperoni," Harry replied simply, peeling one of his pepperoni slices away from the cheese and popping into his mouth. He smirked when Malfoy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "it's meat."

Malfoy speared a pepperoni slice with his fork, giving it a dubious look that made Harry snort with laughter. Malfoy scowled but ate the pepperoni without comment. Deciding that it wasn't completely horrible, he continued eating his pizza in neat little bites. But, it wasn't long before the silence made him uncomfortable. "So, where are Weasley and Granger?" he asked.

Harry paused, not expecting Malfoy to ask about them. "They're in Australia," he replied. "Hermione obliviated her parents and sent them away before we went on the run. She wanted to keep them safe. Actually, I'm expecting them back any time now."

Malfoy stilled, his fork half-way to his mouth as he stared at Harry with wide eyes. "She obliviated her parents?" he asked incredulously.

"She wasn't going to be around to protect them," Harry said quietly. "She hated taking their memories of her, but she wanted them to live. Now that it's over, she went to restore their memories and hope they're not too angry."

The sound of the floo in the next room made both young men look up. Harry grinned when Hermione walked into the dining room a moment later. "Welcome back," Harry said cheerfully. "I was just talking about you."

Hermione offered him a tired smile until her eyes landed on Malfoy as he turned around. Malfoy flinched at the sight of Hermione and she gasped, taking a step back. Hermione's hand twitched and Harry jumped to his feet, holding his hands out in a placating gesture. "Let's be calm," he said urgently.

"Harry, what's he doing here?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling.

"He's... er... sort of... staying here," Harry muttered, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Hermione stared at Harry blankly for a moment. "Why?" she blurted out suddenly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Think about it Hermione," he said flatly. He really didn't want to go over the details of Malfoy's circumstances. Malfoy was already uncomfortable and defensive. It was a good thing that Hermione was excessively clever.

After a moment of consideration, Hermione sat down at the table across from Malfoy, all traces of hostility gone. "How are you Malfoy?" she asked politely, nodding her thanks when Harry summoned a plate and a bottle of butterbeer from the kitchen for her.

Malfoy eyed her for a moment before giving a tiny shrug and returning to his pizza.

Hermione looked him over pensively, a worried frown creasing her brow. She probably should have expected it after hearing about his mother's death, but she was shocked to see Malfoy looking so defeated and broken. He looked tired and ill. It was no wonder Harry had taken him in. As much as Harry had disliked Malfoy, he couldn't bear to see someone suffer.

"So where's Ron?" Harry asked, jarring Hermione from her thoughts.

"At home," she said shortly, biting into her pizza absently.

Harry set down his slice and eyed Hermione curiously. He glanced over and saw that Malfoy was looking at Hermione, likely wondering about her tone. "Hermione?" Harry asked carefully. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine Harry," Hermione replied, waving one hand dismissively. "Mum and dad have their memories back. They weren't pleased, but they understood. They're getting their affairs in order and they'll return to England in a few months." She paused, chewing on her lower lip. "Ron and I broke up."

Harry choked on his butterbeer, but managed not to spray Malfoy with it. He coughed to clear his wind pipe. "That was... fast," he said lamely. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Hermione laughed softly, but the sound was a bit sad. "I'll be fine Harry," she murmured. "It was just... so awkward," she admitted. "We're so different. I thought we could work through it, because relationships take effort. But, it wasn't long before it just didn't feel right." She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to will away the moisture that had gathered there. "Ron's wonderful and I'll always love him... But, it's obviously not the relationship I expected."

"Did you have a row?" Harry asked.

"Not really," Hermione replied quietly. "Just a few arguments, but nothing to fret over. I just didn't feel..." She trailed off with a shrug.

Harry nodded, reaching over to give her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "How's Ron?" he asked.

Hermione winced. "He's upset," she whispered, losing the battle against her tears. "I don't want to hurt him."

Harry sighed, tugging Hermione closer and wrapping her in his arms. She pressed her face to his neck while he hugged her tightly. Harry hoped that this newest development wouldn't damage the relationship between the three of them. They'd been best friends since first year.

Harry glanced up to see that Malfoy was sitting very still with his eyes on his plate. He had finished his pizza and was looking down at the plate with an expression that Harry found heartbreaking. Harry wondered if Malfoy had got caught up in his memories while trying to allow Hermione a bit of privacy. That seemed a bit too kind for Malfoy but, Harry wasn't sure what to expect from the blond at this point.

Harry gave Hermione a final squeeze and eased away from her. She wiped her eyes hastily. "Sorry," she muttered. "It's such a little thing, and not nearly as important as everything else that's happened. But, it was just one more thing..."

"I know," Harry said, cutting her off with an understanding smile. "More pizza, Malfoy?" he asked, feeling guilty when Malfoy flinched again.

"No," Malfoy replied quietly shaking his head. "I'm just tired."

"it's been a long day," Harry commented. He looked at Hermione. "You're staying?"

Hermione bit her lip and glanced at Malfoy. "You've got a guest," she reminded Harry uncomfortably.

"More of a roommate," Harry responded, earning a surprised look from the other two. "Would her being here make things difficult for you?" he asked Malfoy.

Malfoy looked between the two Gryffindors uncertainly before slowly shaking his head. His view of blood status had been shaken during the war. The savagery of the Death Eaters had been horrifying, and he'd forced himself to consider that his beliefs may have been wrong. He was desperate to distance himself from the Dark Lord's dogma, but he honestly wasn't sure what to think any more.

"Great," Harry said, standing up. "I'll show you where everything is so you can get some rest." He led Malfoy from the room and back up the stairs.

Harry returned ten minutes later to find Hermione sipping her butterbeer patiently. "More pizza?" he offered. When she shook her head he waved his wand and levitated the plates to the sink before vanishing the remains of the pizza. He gestured to the living room with a little jerk of his head and went to sit down on the sofa.

Hermione dropped onto the cushion next to Harry's with a sigh. She angled her body to face him properly, eyeing him curiously. "Care to explain how you ended up having Malfoy come live with you?" she asked.

"McGonagall came to visit and told me she was worried about him," Harry said quietly. "The public hates him and he was going to be in danger even if he was released. She and Kingsley felt he should be given a chance to redeem himself and, despite the fact that I think he's a prat, I agree." He paused his mind going back to earlier that day, at the trial. "Hermione, I've never seen him like that. His mother had been killed and his father was being sent to Azkaban. He was devastated. The ministry seized the manor and the vaults - He's got nothing left. I couldn't just leave him like that. He's a victim too."

Hermione nodded sadly. "I can understand why you did it," she said softly. "I just hope he'll appreciate the amount of mercy you've shown." She yawned and stretched. "I think I'll go to bed as well. It's been a long day."

"Of course," Harry said with a little nod. "Your room is ready for you." He gave her hand a squeeze and then watched as she went upstairs to her room.

* * *

Harry had gone to bed a few hours later, but sleep eluded him. He was plagued with nightmares most nights, but now Harry's mind was full of images of Draco Malfoy's trial. The memory of Malfoy's anguished expression filled him with sorrow.

A pained scream made Harry leap from his bed in a startled panic. He bolted from his room and down the hall, following the sound. He swallowed hard when he realized that he'd been led to Malfoy's room. When Malfoy shouted "No! Please!" Harry opened the door and hurried inside. Malfoy was thrashing on the bed, the moonlight from the windows making the tears on his cheeks glisten. "Mother!" he cried out brokenly, making Harry blink back tears of his own.

Harry climbed onto the bed and grasped Malfoy's arms. "Malfoy, wake up," Harry said urgently. Malfoy gasped and jerked upright, his forehead nearly colliding with Harry's. His gray eyes were fearful and wide as he focused on Harry.

Harry held still, expecting Malfoy to lash out defensively. He was stunned when Malfoy's frightened panting breaths abruptly turned into heartbreaking, racking sobs. He didn't struggle when Harry pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. Instead, Malfoy gripped the front of Harry's shirt and pressed closer, his tears soaking the fabric.

Quickly brushing aside his initial shock, Harry tightened his hold on Malfoy. Malfoy had most definitely been an enemy in the past. But now, as the Malfoy heir was left alone in his grief and fear, Harry wondered if that could all be changed. Hearts could change. People could change. Harry still didn't like Malfoy, but he was willing to lead Malfoy out of the darkness if Malfoy could be prevailed upon to follow.

"It's alright," Harry murmured. "I've got you." He glanced to the doorway to see Hermione standing there. She had her fingers pressed to her mouth and tears streamed down her face. Harry offered her a reassuring nod before maneuvering Malfoy to lie down, curled on his side with his face still pressed to Harry's chest.

Hermione watched for a moment before returning to her own room, knowing it would be a while before she'd be able to get to sleep again.

"P-Potter..." Malfoy stammered through his tears, but Harry shushed him.

Harry's arms remained firmly wrapped around Malfoy in a soothing embrace. He could feel Malfoy shudder and heave in deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. After a while, Harry realized that Malfoy had drifted into an exhausted sleep, his face still pressed against Harry's chest. Feeling a little awkward, but unwilling to disturb Malfoy's rest, Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift as well.

* * *

 _AN: Please review and tell me what you think. I really need some feedback on this one. The next should be posted in the next few days._


	2. Chapter 2

_It took much longer to post this than I intended. My health hasn't been so good so it's been difficult to work on this. I hope to update frequently as I've got the plot all mapped out and it's just so eager to come out. I'd love some feedback._

* * *

"What the hell Harry?!"

Ron's loud voice jerked Harry out of a warm pleasant slumber. Harry jerked upright with a startled gasp. He'd fallen asleep with his glasses on, so he could clearly see Ron and Ginny standing just inside the doorway. Ron looked shocked and a bit angry. Ginny was shocked as well, but she looked amused. Harry turned his head as memories from the night before came flooding back. Malfoy's head was still on the pillow, but he was staring at Harry with a horrified expression.

Harry sighed and shoved his fingers under his glasses to rub his eyes vigorously. "Relax Ron," he muttered.

"Relax?" Ron asked incredulously. "How can you do this to Ginny? And with Malfoy... Wait - when did you start shagging blokes? You should've told us."

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned. "I'm not gay Ron. There was no shagging going on here." He glanced at Ginny to see her shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth. "I appreciate the support, Love," Harry grumbled at her.

"I'm here for you," Ginny responded with a wink.

"What's going on?" came Hermione's voice as she stepped through the bedroom door. Her gaze swept over everyone before she sighed, muttering "Oh hell." Ginny snorted a laugh.

Harry grimaced. "Alright you lot," he said, making a shooing motion with his hands. "Downstairs. I'll make breakfast." He watched as the two red-heads left with Hermione before turning to face Malfoy. Malfoy appeared to be attempting to muster a decent sneer, but his embarrassment was ruining the effect. "Nothing to be ashamed of," Harry said quietly. "It was a difficult night. We all understand that." He climbed off of the bed and stretched. "Come downstairs whenever you feel ready," he added as he exited the room.

Draco sat up slowly, completely mortified by the memory of his complete breakdown the night before. And of course, Potter was there... The very last person that Draco wanted to see in such a vulnerable moment. Not only had Potter witnessed the shameful emotional outburst, he'd cradled Draco in his arms while he cried like a sodding infant.

That thought made Draco pause in his mental rant. There'd been no judgement in Potter's eyes. He'd held onto Draco and calmed him back into sleep despite their past rivalry and hatred. The only person that had ever held Draco that way had been his mother, and it had been some time since he'd allowed himself to cling to her in such a manner.

Somehow, Draco knew that Potter wasn't going to exploit his weakness. He was less certain of the ginger-headed oaf.

Downstairs, Harry was making a full English breakfast while Hermione prepared tea. They'd explained the presence of Draco Malfoy as simply as they could to the two Weasleys and Ginny had nodded, looking sympathetic. Ron was feeling far less charitable.

"Serves him right," Ron muttered darkly.

Ginny swatted his arm. "That's awful Ron," she hissed reproachfully at her brother. "His mother was killed and his father was locked up. He's an arrogant tosser, but he was under-age when he got pulled into the Death Eaters. Now he's alone and he'll be hated by nearly everyone. His life will never be the same."

"Thank Merlin for that," Ron retorted. When Ginny looked ready to hex him, he sighed. "Look, I just don't care to romanticize Malfoy's life. He's not some misunderstood loner. He was the enemy. He was one of the bad guys."

"I know, Ron," Harry said, before Ginny could argue. "I haven't forgotten what he was like in school, and I'm not saying that I trust him. I just want to believe that people can change. And you didn't see what it was like last night..." He trailed off, his gaze shifting away as he recalled the devastated sobs that poured from Malfoy.

Ron eyed Harry pensively for a moment and then nodded. "Well, alright then," he said warily.

Harry smiled in relief. That was Ron's way of being skeptical but trusting Harry's judgement anyway.

As the food was set out on the dining room table and they all sat down, Harry felt obliged to bring up a sensitive subject. "How's your family?" he asked Ron and Ginny quietly. He reached out to catch hold of Ginny's hand and kiss her fingers gently.

"Not good," Ginny answered softly. "Mum is devastated. We all are. And George..." She paused, nearly choking on the tears that suddenly clogged her throat. "George will never be the same." She shuddered as Harry turned in his chair to draw her into his arms. She sighed and buried her face against his neck, breathing in his familiar scent and letting him calm her.

When she finally drew away, it was to see Malfoy enter the dining room hesitantly. His gray eyes drifted around the table, wishing that he'd just remained upstairs. He was stunned when Harry offered him a cautious smile and motioned to the empty chair on his right, directly across from Hermione.

Malfoy edged around the table, keeping a watchful eye on the four Gryffindors. Once seated, he joined the others in serving himself, careful to avoid brushing against anyone. He was shocked by the amount of food, but the others didn't seem to be expecting anyone else to join them.

"So what's next?" Ginny asked, breaking the tense silence.

"What?" Ron asked around a mouthful of beans and toast.

Ginny scowled at Ron while Harry snorted into his teacup. Hermione sighed and shook her head, a tiny smile tugging at her mouth. She glanced up to see that Malfoy seemed to be torn between disgust and amusement.

"Are you all going back to school?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"I am," Hermione answered immediately. "I'd like to officially graduate. And it'll give me a bit more time to decide on a career."

"I think I'd like to go back as well," Harry admitted. He grinned at Ron's horrified expression. "I thought it'd be nice to just be a student for once. I've got more to learn. School will be easy after the year we just had," he informed Ron.

Ron made a noise of disgust and shoved a slice of bacon into his mouth. "Fine," he grumbled around his mouthful.

"How very responsible of you Ron," Ginny teased. She leaned forward a bit to look around Harry. "What about you Malfoy?" she asked curiously.

Malfoy lowered the toast that he'd been about to take a bite of. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I don't really have a choice," he muttered. "I'm required to return to school."

Ginny nodded slowly, eyeing Malfoy with a calculating expression. "Then we'll all be together," she said lightly, shifting her eyes to Harry with a smile.

Unsure of how to respond, Malfoy returned to his breakfast. Harry shot Ginny grateful smile and a wink. He was feeling less grateful when she fixed Hermione and Ron with a determined gaze. "Now you two..." she began sternly.

"Gin..." Harry interrupted apprehensively. He fell silent at her glare.

"I do hope you're not going to let this nonsense ruin your friendship," Ginny said, looking between Hermione and Ron expectantly.

"Merlin," Ron groaned, dropping his fork onto his plate with a loud clatter that startled Malfoy. "Sorry," he muttered in Malfoy's direction before glaring at Ginny. "Do you have to make this even more awkward? It's none of your business."

"It is if you're going to make everyone miserable," Ginny snapped. "We've all been through a lot. I know that break-ups are painful, but they're not the end of the world. You've been friends for years. Now isn't the time for fighting."

Ron heaved an aggravated sigh and then glanced at Hermione. His expression softened when he saw her obvious distress. "I'm not mad Hermione," he said quietly. He smiled slightly at surprised expression. "I'm... upset. But I'm not mad. If it's not been to be then... Well, that's that."

Relief flooded through Hermione. She reached over and yanked Ron from his chair and into her arms for a crushing hug. "I'm so sorry Ron," she gasped out through her sudden tears.

Ron huffed out a laugh. "How about you don't hug me to death and we'll call it even?" he chuckled. He offered a smile that was just a bit sad as he slid back into his chair.

"There now," Ginny said gently, offering Hermione an encouraging smile. "I know it's uncomfortable and awkward, but everything will be fine. Let's concentrate on getting through school together."

Ron shook his head. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were mum disguised with polyjuice," he told Ginny.

Harry cleared his throat. "I can confirm that she's definitely not your mother," he muttered. When Ron gave him a questioning look, Harry grinned wickedly. "Her hand has been stroking my inner thigh for the last five minutes."

Hermione hid her face in her hands to smother her giggles, while Ginny spat out her pumpkin juice. Ron looked completely horrified and disgusted, partly because he'd been sprayed by pumpkin juice.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny shrieked, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Harry..." Ron groaned.

"Oh my god," Hermione snickered, nearly breathless with laughter.

Malfoy snorted into his tea. "You lot are ridiculous," he muttered. Harry grinned mischievously in response.

Breakfast completed without further incident, though Ron refused to lift his eyes from his plate. He seemed to think that he'd be forced to witness his sister doing something salacious to his best friend. His concern was justified within moments of entering the living room, because Ginny waited until Ron looked her direction before pointedly reaching over and brushing over Harry through his trousers.

Harry gasped and blushed, shifting away from Ginny's hand. Ron sputtered indignantly while Ginny shot him a smug look despite the faint blush on her own cheeks. To everyone's surprise, Malfoy started laughing at about the same moment that Hermione succumbed to another fit of giggles.

"Oi!" Ron shouted at Hermione and Malfoy. "It's not funny! I just saw my baby sister grope my best mate. I can never un-see that," he grumbled with a horrified shudder.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and went back upstairs. These Gryffindors were completely mental.

"We should be heading back," Ron said reluctantly. "We're trying to be with the family as often as we can until school starts. It seems to make Mum feel better."

"Of course," Harry said. "I'll come round for a visit once Malfoy's a bit more settled." He was pleased to see that this response didn't seem to irritate Ron. The red-head merely bobbed his head in understanding.

"Ron, you go ahead," Ginny said. "I need just a moment with Harry."

Ron blanched. "I don't want to know," he insisted sharply before rushing to the fireplace and departing through the flood.

Hermione grinned. "I'll leave you to it," she said playfully, winking at the couple before dashing up the stairs.

Once they were alone, Harry turned to Ginny with a grin. "As much as I like you putting your hands on me, I don't think I like that you did it for the sole purpose of trying to make Ron vomit," Harry told her.

"That would have just been a perk," Ginny said airly, waving one hand dismissively.

Harry smirked, sitting down on the couch and pulling Ginny to straddle his thighs. "A bit cruel, don't you think?" he questioned, gently running his fingertips down her sides.

"You started it," Ginny retorted. "You didn't have to announce to the room that I was trying to fondle you under the table."

Harry chuckled. "True," he conceded. "Just couldn't help myself." He paused a moment, meeting Ginny's gaze. "You were so calm... Why weren't you upset?" he asked curiously. He was grateful that she'd handled the situation so well, but he was shocked that she hadn't been horrified to see him in bed with another man.

"About what? Finding you in bed with Malfoy?" she questioned. "I was shocked initially. But, I got a look at Malfoy's face and I knew..." she trailed off uncomfortably. "I assumed that he'd had a difficult night and that you took care of him. Correct?"

Harry nodded, swallowing hard around the sudden lump in his throat. "He was screaming," Harry confirmed softly. "He was pleading with someone and crying. When he called out for his mother... I just couldn't stand it." He paused, gently resting his hands on Ginny's waist. "I woke him up and he completely broke down. He was sobbing enough that he couldn't speak. I hugged him and he didn't fight at all. No resistance. In fact, he held onto me so tightly that I was sure that I'd have bruises."

Ginny shook her head sadly. "I knew it must've been bad," she murmured. "I can see why you took him in. He needs someone. You have my full support Harry," she assured him. "I'll help in whatever ways I can. Maybe he can be redeemed."

A tender smile spread across Harry's face. "I love you," he said, brushing Ginny's long red hair behind her shoulder. "So much," he added fervently.

Ginny's breath hitched at the admission. It was the first time Harry had ever declared his love for her, and she thought her heart would burst in happiness. "I love you too," she whispered, shifting forward to press her body flush against his.

A kiss that started out sweet, quickly became heated. Harry's hands slid from Ginny's waist to her bum and he tugged her firmly to rock against his clothed erection. "You see what you've started?" he asked, his voice husky with lust.

Ginny wriggled in his lap a bit, biting her lip when he moaned at the action. "I wish I could finish it," she said quietly. "But Ron will never let me hear the end of it if I don't go back now." She shifted away and then pressed one last kiss to Harry's eager mouth. "Soon," she whispered before she made her way to the floo.

Once she'd left, Harry took a moment to calm himself before going upstairs in search of Hermione. He was surprised to find Hermione standing in Malfoy's room holding a sheet of parchment and a ballpoint pen. Hermione looked irritated and Malfoy was glaring at her obstinately. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to look at him, his eyes sweeping over him critically and taking in the sight of his wrinkled clothing, slightly puffy lips and messier than usual hair. "Oh Harry," she groaned. "Please don't tell me you shagged her on the couch. We all sit on it."

At this, Malfoy let out a slightly startled laugh.

Harry smirked at Malfoy before favoring Hermione with an eye roll. "First of all, I'm proficient with cleansing charms," he reminded her. "Secondly, no I didn't. Not for lack of trying," he added grumbling.

"Ew..." Draco said flatly, wrinkling his nose. "Let's add that to the list of things I really don't want to know about."

"Very funny," Harry retorted sarcastically.

"I thought it was," Hermione said helpfully. Draco smirked smugly while Harry scowled.

"Anyway," Harry said, pointedly changing the subject. "What are you doing in here?"

"I need to head to the shops," Hermione replied. "I had Professor McGonagall send me the supply list early. I doubt any of us want to fight the crowds in Diagon Alley right before school. Buying our books and such early will save time and our sanity. We also need some groceries, so I was asking Malfoy if he wanted anything in particular." She shot Malfoy an irritated look. "He was less than helpful."

Harry glanced at Malfoy and then gently took the pen and paper from Hermione. "Why don't you get ready to go and we'll finish the list? Harry suggested, gesturing toward Malfoy. Hermione eyed him suspiciously, but nodded and left the room. Once she was gone, Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. "Problem?" he asked Malfoy lightly.

"Granger is a bossy know-it-all," Malfoy snapped. "And I don't want pity or charity from either of you."

Harry could practically feel the tension rolling off of Malfoy. He sighed, carefully considering his words. "I doubt Hermione was being charitable," Harry said calmly. "I do most of the cooking, but I take requests. If there's a meal you particularly enjoy, and I'm capable of making it, then we'd add it to the list."

Malfoy let out a bone weary sigh. "We're not friends, Potter," he said, sounding tired rather than annoyed.

"Agreed," Harry responded with a shrug. "Doesn't mean we can't help you feel at home here."

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's exactly what it means, Potter," he retorted.

"Don't be a git," Harry admonished. "For now, you live here. You're welcome in this house and we want you to be comfortable. We're all coping with loss to varying degrees. I'm going to help you through it, and there's nothing wrong with that. So stop acting like an arse."

Malfoy pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at Harry. After a moment, he reached out and snatched the parchment and pen from Harry. He turned the pen over between his finger, looking it over. Harry reached over and depressed the button at the top of the pen and then nodded in encouragement. Malfoy wrote on the parchment silently while Harry waited. When he was finished, Malfoy pushed the parchment into Harry's hand.

Harry's eyes scanned the parchment curiously. "Roast lamb, shepherd's pie, Cornish pasties, steak and kidney pudding..." he read aloud. "Good suggestions. I should be able to make these with no problem," he said, swiftly writing down the list of items he'd need from the shops. He looked back at Malfoy, seeing that the blond's expression was gloomy again.

Hermione walked back into the room, her beaded bag dangling from her wrist. "Well?" she asked hopefully.

"Here's your list," Harry replied, passing her the parchment.

Hermione glanced over the list before nodding. "Right then," she said crisply. "I'll be back around dinner time. Would you like me to grab some take-away?"

"Nope," Harry said cheerfully. "I've got dinner planned out."

Hermione left with the shopping list tucked securely in her bag. Once she was gone, Harry considered what to do next. He'd planned to do more renovation, but Malfoy was looking sad and tired. He knew that sleeping all day wouldn't be the best way to cope, so Harry made a quick decision.

"I could use your help with something," Harry said suddenly.

Malfoy jumped slightly at being addressed so abruptly. His brow furrowed as he considered his rival's expectant expression. "With what? he asked warily.

"I'd like to make biscuits," Harry replied. "We've got a while before I need to make dinner and there aren't really any sweets in the house. I could use another pair of hands in the kitchen."

Malfoy frowned. "I don't cook Potter," he said flatly.

"Not yet," Harry corrected with a grin. "Come on, it's a bit like potions." He was quite pleased when Malfoy hauled himself off the bed and gestured impatient for Harry to lead the way.

* * *

When Hermione returned home, she could hear muffled laughter from the kitchen. She followed the sound and paused in the doorway at the bizarre sight before. Freshly baked chocolate biscuits were cooling on the counter. Harry was standing at the stove, frying up fish and chips. There was uncooked batter from the fish splattered on his clothes and flour in his hair. Malfoy was batter free, but he had flour on his shirt and hair as well. He was standing at the counter carefully spreading thick chocolate icing on a chocolate cake.

Hermione eyed the rest of the kitchen with dismay. There was flour everywhere. Nearly every cabinet door was open and there were utensils and bowls laying all over the counters.

"Harry James Potter," Hermione snapped, making both men jump. "What on earth are you doing? This kitchen is a disaster."

Harry looked around as if just noticing the culinary carnage. "Damn," he muttered sheepishly. "We've been baking," he told her, gesturing to the biscuits and cake."

"Obviously," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

Harry grimaced and moved the pan from the heat before beginning to gather the dirty utensils from the counter. He turned and looked around, uncertain of where to put them; He really hadn't left a clean surface anywhere.

Malfoy looked at him incredulously. "Don't be such a muggle, Potter," he drawled, carefully smoothing down the icing with a spatula. Satisfied with the completed cake, he raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Use your wand you twit."

Hermione shot Malfoy a disapproving look, but Harry grinned. He pulled his wand out and started casting a few spells to get the kitchen cleaned up. Once that was done, he used a few more spells to set the table and levitate the fish and chips into the dining room.

They ate in relative silence, but it was less uncomfortable than the day before had been. Once finished, Malfoy set his fork down on the plate. "Not bad Potter," he said lightly.

"Thanks," Harry responded. "Why don't we try the cake now? Malfoy made it," he added to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and lifted her wand to summon the chocolate cake and three desert plates. She set a slice on each plate and handed one to both men. She took a small cautious bite, a soft hum of approval slipping from her lips at the rich flavor on her tongue. "It's heavenly," she sighed blissfully before taking another bite.

Harry let out his own little groan of approval, licking a bit of icing from his lips. "Merlin, that's amazing," he said. He shot Malfoy a smile that looked a bit proud. "I told you that you'd be great at it."

"Nonsense Potter," Malfoy said dismissively, though his cheeks were a bit pink. "I simply followed the instructions."

"Like potions," Harry insisted brightly. He chuckled at Malfoy's eye roll.

Harry watched as Malfoy tried the cake for himself, appearing pleased with his own success. Malfoy continued to eat in silence, his expression growing pensive. Harry felt his concern rise, but chose to leave Malfoy to his thoughts.

That night, Harry was startled awake by screams again. He hurried down the hall to the sound of broken sobs, his heart pounding and his throat aching around the lump that had suddenly formed there. He threw open the door and ran to Malfoy's bed. The blond was shaking and clutching at his own hair, tears of anguish pouring from his eyes. He'd woken up on his own, but the images from his nightmare still haunted his mind, wrenching howls of misery from him.

"It's alright Malfoy," Harry said softly, sitting down and gathering the blond into his arms. "Just take nice deep breaths. I'm here." He felt Malfoy shudder, clutching at his shirt. "Hold on," Harry whispered, pulling away. He winced at the panicked look that suddenly flashed on Malfoy's face. "I'm just getting onto the bed," Harry said, his tone soothing. He walked around the bed and lay down on the other side, scooting closer to Malfoy. He nearly cried himself at the tiny whimper that escaped Malfoy as Harry pulled him close again, his chest pressed to Malfoy's back.

Hermione walked into the room, her expression anxious. She approached the bed and sat down tentatively, her eyes on Malfoy. "I brought you a calming draught," she said quietly. She waited patiently while Harry helped Malfoy to sit up. Malfoy reached out to take the vial that Hermione held out, but his hand shook. Hermione gently pushed his hand down and lifted the vial to his lips, carefully pouring the contents into his mouth. He nearly choked, but managed to swallow before Harry coaxed him to lay back down. He carefully avoided meeting their eyes, as if ashamed.

"Just relax," Harry said solemnly.

"It's alright," Hermione added, tentatively reaching out and gently smoothing his ruffled hair down. She half expected him to glare at her or jerk away, but Malfoy gave a soft shuddering sigh and shifted his head a bit closer to her hand.

Harry sighed, watching Malfoy grow calm under Hermione's soothing hand. He looked up and saw that her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, but her face was dry. She'd obviously been crying before coming to check on Malfoy.

Hermione met Harry's gaze and shook her head slightly at his look of concern. She continued to stroke Malfoy's hair until he went back to sleep. "I had a nightmare about Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione whispered to Harry.

Harry shifted his arm away from Malfoy to give Hermione's hand a comforting squeeze. He didn't need to ask for details about the dream. It was probably safe to assume that Hermione had been forced to relive being tortured by Malfoy's psychotic aunt. "I wish I could fix this for you," Harry murmured, his fingers drifting over the scar where Bellatrix had carved the word "mudblood" into Hermione's arm with a knife.

"I know," Hermione replied with a fond smile. "You two get some sleep." She watched for a moment as Malfoy frowned when she moved aware from him and then shifted back closer to Harry's warmth.

* * *

Malfoy woke the next morning with a pounding headache. He groaned hoarsely and draped one arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight that was streaming, far too cheerfully, through the window. He could feel Harry shift and stretch languidly behind him. If he wasn't in so much pain, he'd feel humiliated by his emotional display the night before.

In addition to the headache, Malfoy ached all over. His face felt stuffed with uncomfortable fluids and his throat burned when he swallowed. He was seized by a sudden coughing fit that made his headache throb horribly.

"You sound awful."

Malfoy dropped his arm to squint irritably at Harry. Unfazed by Malfoy's ire, Harry frowned in concern as he sat up properly in the bed. He pressed one hand to Malfoy's head, his lips pursed. "You've got a fever," Harry muttered.

Malfoy opened his mouth to demand that Harry keep his hands to himself, but he paused when he considered that he'd just spent the night all snuggled up together. Not ready to exam that any closer, Malfoy clenched his jaw shut.

Hermione stepped into the room carrying a tea tray. She took one look at Malfoy and frowned anxiously. She set the tray on the nightstand and seated herself on the edge of the bed. She touched his face gingerly and then slid her hands to his neck, her fingertips prodding gently upwards, toward his jaw. Malfoy was staring at her with wide eyes, holding very still.

"Your glands are swollen," Hermione noted, pulling her hands away.

"What's that mean?" Harry asked, casting another concerned look at Malfoy.

"Probably nothing serious," Hermione replied. "An infection maybe. He'll need to see a healer."

"I'm not going to St. Mungos," Malfoy said, his voice rough and raspy. He felt awful, but he couldn't bear the thought of going to the hospital to endure the scrutiny of everyone that happened to see him there.

"Of course not," Hermione said gently. She reached over to grab a vial from the tray and handed it to Malfoy. "For the headache," she explained. When he'd taken the potion, she put the empty vial on the tray and prepared a cup of tea for him.

Harry helped Malfoy prop himself up in the bed, using the pillows to cushion his back. Once he was comfortable, Hermione handed Malfoy his tea. "You just rest," Hermione instructed firmly. "I'll arrange for someone trustworthy to come and take a look at you." She looked Malfoy over again. "Can I do anything else for you?"

Malfoy was silent for a moment. He hardly knew how to respond to such kindness and concern for him. He'd gone out of his way to be horrible to this clever muggleborn for years. He'd spent so much time delighting in make Harry miserable. And yet, here these two sat, taking care of him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The easy affection they shared was a foreign concept to Malfoy. His family had never been particularly demonstrative with affection. His "friends" in school had been more like political allies.

Malfoy wasn't sure what to think when he realized that he craved the sort of tenderness that these two Gryffindors had held out to him. The thought made his throat feel tight with emotion. It made him miss his mother even more.

Sensing his sudden distress, Hermione reached out and ran her fingers over Malfoy's hair again. She offered one last smile before leaving the room. Malfoy watched her go, alarmed to feel his eyes burn with tears. He gasped in surprise when Harry pulled him into a hug.

"I know it's hard," Harry muttered. "We're no substitute for family, but we'll do what we can."

"Thank you Harry."

The response was so quiet, Harry almost thought he'd imagined it. Smiling at the use of his first name, Harry pulled back to meet glassy gray eyes. "Any time Draco," Harry said.

* * *

"That poor boy," McGonagall said sadly, her gaze straying upwards as if she was able to see right through the ceiling to the next floor.

Hermione poured a cup of tea and passed it to the Headmistress. "He's had awful nightmares the last two nights," Hermione said quietly. "Harry ends up climbing in bed with him to keep him calm."

McGonagall nearly dropped her teacup in surprise. "Well that's... kind of Harry," she managed to say.

"It's not as shocking when you see it," Hermione said. "It sounds strange, but after hearing him cry like that..." She cleared her throat and looked down. "I can see why Harry was willing to do whatever it took to calm Malfoy down."

Harry entered the room carrying a tray. "Can we persuade you to stay for lunch Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked politely.

"You may call me Minerva privately," the headmistress said, glancing at Hermione to include her as well. "And I appreciate the offer, but I'll need to be returning to the school once Poppy is finished seeing to Mr. Malfoy. There's much to do before school starts."

"Understood," Harry nodded. "I'm taking Draco his lunch if you'd like to come up and say hello."

Minerva smiled slightly as she followed Harry up the stairs with Hermione close behind her. They entered the room to find Poppy Pomfrey smoothing down Draco's sheets while watching him drink a potion she'd given him. He grimaced at the taste but wisely refrained from complaining.

"Mr. Malfoy should feel as good as new in a day or two," Poppy said evenly. She glanced at her patient before looking at Harry and Hermione. "The potions well get rid of any infection, but I strongly recommend rest." She gave Draco a stern look before approaching the door. As she stepped up to Harry and Hermione, her lips thinned into a grim line. "He is battling depression and, I suspect, post-traumatic stress disorder," Poppy said quietly. "Emotional turmoil has a way of lowering the body's defenses."

Harry sighed and nodded. "We'll take care of him," he assured the medi-witch. Hermione nodded fervently.

Minerva watched intently as Harry approached the bed and set the tray across Draco's lap. She marveled at the way Draco seemed to relax a bit when Harry sat down, shoulder to shoulder with Draco against the headboard.

"Mr. Malfoy, I wish you a speedy recovery," Miinerva said sincerely. "We'll take our leave, but I feel certain that I shall see you again soon."

"Thank you," Draco rasped at her, his throat still raw and sore.

Outside the bedroom, Minerva looked over at Hermione. "I can see that Draco is in capable hands," Minerva said. "Harry continues to amaze me. That young man has a beautiful soul. You both do," she added, smiling fondly at Hermione.

Hermione blushed and smiled. "Thank you for coming so quickly," she told Minerva and Poppy.

"Just tell us if there is anything else you need," Poppy said.

After a quick good-bye, Hermione returned to Draco's bedroom. She was relieved to see Draco carefully spooning soup into his mouth. "How are you feeling?" she asked anxiously.

Draco looked up at her and then at Harry. He lowered the spoon and shifted uncomfortably. "Look," he said softly. "I know what she told you. But I'm fine."

"You're not," Harry argued, though his tone was perfectly calm. "You're not 'fine'. But that's okay. I don't think any of us are right now. There's no shame in it."

Draco scowled, clearly frustrated. "I'm not... I don't..." He huffed, looking away. "I hate feeling... broken," he admitted softly.

Hermione joined them on the bed and reached out to grasp Draco's hand. She was pleased when he didn't pull away. Instead, he gripped her hand firmly in return, seeming to draw comfort from the contact.

"If you're broken," Harry said quietly, "then we'll just put you back together." This earned an eye roll from Draco, but Harry wasn't bothered since Draco's lips tugged upward in a small reluctant smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I'll be honest... I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I may go back and do some editing, but this will do for now. I had to set some things up for their return to school. I would dearly love some feedback on this. This is a big project. I've got all kinds of stuff in store for you!_

* * *

Draco hated being sick. The congestion made him feel dizzy and claustrophobic. He despised the nasal, raspy quality of his own voice. His head throbbed and his whole body felt oddly sore. This was all made worse by the grief that threatened to crush him at times. He had moments where Harry and Hermione were able to distract him, but he struggled to remain calm. His heart ached and there were times that he simply couldn't suppress his tears. Harry and Hermione didn't seem to mind and had done their best to offer comfort.

Ginny and Ron came through the floo at lunch time. They froze in surprise at the sight before them. Draco was lying on the couch, curled up on his side with his head in Hermione's lap. She was running her fingers through his hair gently. Draco's face was tense and he swiped at his face with trembling fingers when he spotted the two Weasleys.

Ginny moved closer and knelt in front of the couch with a concerned frown. "What's the matter?" she asked gently.

"It's been a difficult day," Hermione responded softly, keeping one hand in Draco's hair while the other moved to stroke his arm.

Ginny sighed quietly and patted Draco's hand tentatively. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

Draco bit his lip and shook his head, hating himself for the tears that once again burned in his eyes. He closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. Luckily, Hermione seemed to realize that he was just barely keeping it together. "Harry's making treacle tart in the kitchen," she commented.

"Sounds delicious," Ginny responded. "Let's go see if we can help Ron."

Draco listened as the two Weasleys shuffled out of the room. He remained still until Hermione tugged at his arm. He sat up and quickly found himself enveloped in Hermione's arms. He kept his eyes shut tight as he pressed his face against her shoulder.

Draco allowed himself a moment to breathe deeply. Once he felt more in control, he pulled away.

Hermione was dismayed to see his expression close off. His breathing evened out and he seemed eerily calm.

"Draco, you can talk to me," Hermione said quietly. "Don't shut me out."

"I'm fine Granger," he retorted sharply. His jaw was tight and he felt like his insides were burning with shame. Or maybe that was the fever. In any case, getting caught in such a vulnerable state by the Weasleys was just too much. "Go and play with your Weasels," he sneered at Hermione.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione snapped. "There's no reason to insult them."

In the kitchen, Harry was shooing Ron away from the fresh treacle tart. He was brandishing a spatula in a threatening manner, while Ron cackled wildly, when Harry heard raised voices. With a final warning look at Ron, he hurried out of the kitchen.

Harry skidded to a halt at the sight of Hermione and Draco standing nearly nose to nose and shouting at each other. Well, Hermione was shouting. Draco's voice was still very hoarse, so his snide comments and insults came out in an angry hiss. Harry stared at them for a moment, bewildered by the sudden change in atmosphere. They'd been perfectly fine when he'd gone into the kitchen to bake. "What's the matter with you two?" he demanded, relieved when they abruptly fell silent and looked at him. "Draco, you're still sick and you should be resting."

Draco sneered. "I don't need to be coddled, Potter," he said coldly. He grimaced at the sound of his voice and cleared his throat. "I believe I've had enough of overly emotional Gryffindors today." He turned on his heel and marched from the room and up the stairs.

Harry heaved an aggravated sigh before shifting his gaze to Hermione. Her right hand was clutching at her left forearm, over the place where the word "mudblood" had been carved into her skin. Her eyes were fixed on the rug under her feet. After a moment, she met Harry's gaze with watery eyes. Harry gathered her into his arms without hesitation. The sight of scar flooded Harry's mind with memories of the war. It left him feeling shaken and a bit nauseous, but he suppressed it in favor of soothing Hermione's obviously frayed nerves.

"I know he's feeling vulnerable," Hermione said, her words only slightly muffled against Harry's shirt. "We've gotten on so well in the last three days though. He called me a stupid mudblood, and I know I shouldn't let it bother me. I know he's just lashing out, but to have that word flung at me..." She trailed off, drawing in a shuddering breath.

"I'll have a talk with him once he's calmed down," Harry said quietly. "Try not to let it bother you. He's just being an arse." He looked over his shoulder to see Ginny standing in the doorway. He gave her an encouraging nod and smiled when she hurried to hug Hermione.

Ginny pulled Hermione onto the couch. "Come on Love," Ginny coaxed, wrapping her arms around Hermione. "You need a proper cuddle." She reached over and covered the hateful word on Hermione's arm. "It's nothing but a battle scar," she whispered, smiling sadly when Hermione hugged her more tightly. Ginny looked up at Harry, grinning suddenly. "You had better go back to the kitchen if you want there to be any treacle tart left."

Harry ran out of the room shouting "Damn it Ron!"

* * *

Draco had remained in his bedroom for the rest of the day. The Weasleys had lingered for a few hours, but avoided going up the stairs. Harry had come up the stairs at dinner time, carrying a tray of food. He'd set the tray down rather more firmly than was probably necessary and had given Draco a look of stern reproof. "You're not the only one that's suffering," Harry had snapped before striding from the room.

Guilt ate at Draco and he found himself unable to sleep as the hours ticked by. Of course he knew that the war had been hard on many people. He doubted that Harry would understand as well though. Harry Potter was everyone's hero. Harry had a glorious victory to lull him into a blissful slumber at night.

This thought was shattered when Draco heard shouting. Who the hell would be shouting at this hour? His stomach clenched as he realized that he was hearing Harry's voice.

"No! Please! Just take me!"

As Draco stepped into the hall, the shouting stopped. Biting his lip, Draco forced himself to continue on to Harry's room and opened the door cautiously. Harry was sitting up in the middle of the bed, leaning forward with his face pressed into his hands. His shoulders were shaking with either tears or terrified, panting breaths.

Harry lifted his head and spotted Draco standing at the foot of his bed. "Sorry," Harry muttered, his voice rough. His face was streaked with tears. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Draco shuffled to the side of the bed and flopped onto it with a yawn. "Salazar Potter, you shout loud enough to wake the dead," he grumbled, rolling onto his side to face Harry. "I couldn't sleep," he added quietly as Harry shifted to lie back down.

The significance of that moment wasn't lost on Harry. All at once, he knew that Draco was aware that he wasn't the only one haunted by painful and frightening memories. And this seemed to be Draco's way of acknowledging that and offering the sort of comfort that Harry had extended to him. As far as non-verbal apologies went, Harry thought it was pretty great.

"Thanks Draco," Harry said quietly.

The lay silently for a few minutes, not touching, but enjoying the presence of one another. Then, Harry sighed and sat up. "I need to check on Hermione," he said.

"What's wrong with Granger?" Draco asked.

"It was a tense day for everyone," Harry said, kindly not mentioning that Draco had caused most of the tension. "She tends to have some pretty terrible nightmares as well. But, she generally doesn't seek out comfort on her own. So, I check on her."

Harry went to Hermione's room, but found the bed empty. He walked down the stairs, grateful for the candles the flickered to life as he passed by them; Tumbling down the stairs in the dark wasn't an experience he desired.

He entered the kitchen and found Hermione leaning against the counter, cradling a cup of tea in her hands. Her eyes were puffy and red from the tears that were still trickling down her cheeks. There were long, painful looking scratches over the top of the scar on her arm; As if she'd tried to claw the filthy word from her skin.

Hermione saw where he was looking and covered her arm self-consciously. "I scratched at it in my sleep," she whispered.

Harry nodded, his chest aching with sympathy. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said softly, taking her hand and leading her away from the kitchen.

When they got to Harry's room, they found that Draco had shifted and made himself comfortable in the center of the bed. Draco's eyes fell on Hermione and he frowned. For a moment, nobody said anything. Harry wasn't sure how to dispel the awkwardness. Hermione shifted her weight from foot to foot, keeping her eyes downcast.

Finally, Draco broke the silence. "Come on then Granger," he said. "Harry's got the biggest bed in this bloody house." If that wasn't strange enough, he reached out with one hand, beckoning her over.

Hermione glanced at Harry and then approached the bed uncertainly. She was exhausted and rattled by the vivid memories that had so cruelly tainted her dreams. she wasn't in a proper frame of mind to interpret Draco's behavior.

Harry grabbed his wand and summoned a bottle of dittany from the bathroom cabinet. Without a word, he gently applied the dittany to Hermione's wounds while glancing at Draco's somber expression. Once the scratches were healed, Harry set the bottle down on the night stand and walked around the other side of the bed.

Hermione stretched out on her back, draping her arms across her stomach while she stared at the ceiling. She jumped when she felt warm fingers brush against her left arm. She turned her head and looked at Draco in surprise. His eyes met hers for a moment before his gaze shifted to her arm. Carefully, he turned her arm so he could see her scars clearly.

Draco's stomach twisted with horror as he stared at the scar on Hermione's arm. He'd been present as his crazed Aunt Bellatrix had tortured the young woman, but he had never seen the result up close. It had been horrifying to witness and Draco doubted that he'd ever forget it. It was certainly much worse for Hermione. It was no wonder that Harry had said that she had nightmares.

Draco gently ran his fingers over the scar again. "I didn't mean the things I said earlier," he murmured, fighting to keep his voice even. These sentimental Gryffindors were getting to him. He glanced at the scar once more, deciding that he may as well admit, at least to himself, that there were other factors motivating his more tender side. "I'm sorry," he whispered, once again resigning himself to tears.

Hermione met Draco's eyes as her lips trembled. Seeing his tears, she let out a little sob.

Draco wrapped one arm around her middle, pulling her to lay against him. When she offered no resistance, he snuggled against her, sighing softly when she turned to rest her cheek against his chest. Draco wrapped one arm around her, smiling slightly when he felt Harry finally relax and curl up against Draco's back.

The next morning was a little awkward. Draco woke to find that he was curled around Hermione's body and she had snuggled close. Her hair was a tangle of curls that tickled his face. Harry had draped one arm over Draco and his fingers were curled around Hermione's hand.

It was a strange arrangement, but it was undeniably cozy. Unfortunately, Draco's morning erection was pressed into Hermione's thigh and he really didn't want her to wake up and feel it. He carefully shifted his hips away from her, only to press closer to Harry.

"Hold still," Harry grumbled, snuggling a bit closer. "It's too early."

Draco froze. Was that... "Potter, kindly remove your cock from my lower back," he drawled.

Harry swore softly, rolling away. After a tense moment, he snorted with laughter, covering his face with his hands. Draco carefully pulled away from Hermione and turned to face Harry, his mouth curled into an amused smirk.

"Merlin, I'm sorry," Harry managed to sputter between chuckles. He lowered his hands, his cheeks pink with laughter and embarrassment. "Biology," he muttered sheepishly.

"Indeed," Draco responded, unable to help the blush that flooded his own cheeks. To his horror, Harry sat up slightly to peer at Hermione and then shot Draco a wicked grin. "Shut up," Draco grumbled. Harry went into another fit of laughter, trying in vain to smother the sound with a pillow. Draco glared at him for a moment before he dissolved into giggles as well. The raucous laughter faded into breathless chuckles as Hermione yawned and stretched.

"What on earth are you two laughing about?" Hermione asked, eyeing the two young men tiredly.

"The male anatomy," Harry tittered, earning a shove from Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't want to know," she muttered, sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, his tone suddenly serious.

"More calm," Hermione said softly. She looked around for a moment, a bewildered frown flitting across her features. "Why are we in here?"

It took Harry a moment to understand the confusion. Then he realized that on the previous three nights, Harry had slept in Draco's room. This time Draco had obviously gone to Harry. "I had a nightmare," Harry explained. "Draco couldn't sleep and he heard me, so he came to check on me."

Hermione nodded and smiled, needing no further explanation.

* * *

As the weeks went by, the occupants of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place settled into a routine. There were a few days that were rather unpleasant, but arguments became less frequent and a tentative friendship had developed. Draco was still snobbish and sarcastic. He tended to get a bit... prickly when he was feeling vulnerable. But, coming face to face with Harry and Hermione's grief and pain seemed to put Draco's life in perspective. He seemed calmer and, though he was still hesitant, he was willing to soothe his new friends when they needed it. Draco was still a bit uncomfortable with Ron and Ginny, but it was getting easier.

Harry couldn't put into words how relieved he was. Returning to Hogwarts would go much better for Draco if he was willing to be friends with Harry and Hermione. Draco was going to have plenty of enemies, but he'd be relatively safe at Hogwarts if he was under Harry's protection. Harry doubted that he'd present that matter as such to Draco. The blond was too defensive already and hated feeling dependent on Harry, regardless of their more friendly interactions.

Their days were spent rather pleasantly. Harry and Draco listened to muggle music while cooking. They joined Hermione in renovating Grimmauld Place with Harry randomly bursting into song and attempting to get Draco to dance with him. Draco always rolled his eyes at Harry's antics but, occasionally, Hermione could be persuaded to dance with Harry. Of course, this made all three of them roar with laughter.

Their nights were spent together as well. Draco stubbornly claimed the center of whichever bed he crawled into and wrapped Hermione up in his arms. Harry went to the other side of the bed and curled up at Draco's back. When one of them had a nightmare, the other two were there to offer comfort. It was strange, but they were healing one another, bit by bit.

The day before they were to return to Hogwarts, Harry wanted to have a nice dinner. Ginny and Ron spent the day at Grimmauld Place and later in the day they were joined by Molly, Arthur, Percy and George. George was mostly silent but he had offered a sad little smile to Harry and Hermione when he saw them. They'd each hugged George warmly, missing Fred acutely.

Draco had greeted the Weasleys rather stiffly, but he managed to be polite. He was aware of the fact that he'd been particularly hateful toward them and their presence made his insides squirm with guilt and anxiety. Ginny had eased some of that tension when she had given him a quick hug and informed him that he was needed in the kitchen.

Harry and Draco had spent a lot of time cooking over the summer and Draco enjoyed feeling so productive. He'd become rather proficient in the kitchen and it helped him to relax. He very rarely bothered with magic while cooking or baking.

Draco washed his hands and then turned to Harry expectantly. Harry was pulling various spices out of the cabinets and setting them out on the counter. Ginny, Molly and Hermione had walked into the kitchen and Hermione poured each of them a glass of wine as they watched the two men prepare dinner.

"Want to bring me the steaks?" Harry asked absently.

Draco turned and picked up the package of raw strips of beef, cringing slightly at the texture. He adjusted his hold so he wasn't gripping the meat through the cellophane, but it tilted the package a bit too far. Blood from the meat leaked out of the package and splattered on the floor. The sound drew Draco's gaze downward and he looked down to see the blood.

Draco froze and then dropped the steaks and stumbled backward with a gasp. His eyes were wide and panicked. It felt as if his chest was being crushed. There was a roaring in his ears as memories flashed through his mind. Flashes of light. Cruel laughter. So much blood.

Hermione thrust her wine glass at Ginny before rushing to Draco and catching hold of him as his knees buckled. Harry swore and dropped the spoon he'd been holding with a loud clatter. He knelt next to Hermione and Draco, biting his lip anxiously when he heard Draco's gasping breaths and terrified whimpers.

"What's going on?" came Ron's voice from the doorway. Harry looked up to see Ron, Arthur, Percy and George peering into the kitchen while Molly and Ginny shooed them away.

"Nothing to see here," Ginny said sharply.

"Hermione and Harry have this under control," Molly added firmly.

Hermione stroked Draco's hair as he clung to her tightly. "It's alright Draco," she murmured softly. "You're safe. Everything will be alright. We're here." She continued to speak in a quiet soothing voice until Draco began to relax.

"What happened?" Harry asked quietly.

"I think it was the blood," Hermione replied. "The sight of it seemed to trigger a panic attack."

Draco pulled away slowly, his eyes downcast as he forced his breathing to slow. He was mortified and he couldn't bring himself to look at Harry and Hermione.

"Nobody will think poorly of you for this," Harry said, giving Draco's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You had to witness some truly awful things during the war. You're recovering and we all understand that."

Hermione reached out and cradled Draco's face with her hands, gently tilting his head back to force him to meet her eyes. For a moment, they simply stared at one another. Then Draco sighed and pulled Hermione into a hug.

Relieved, Harry threw his arms around both of them and hugged them tightly, making Hermione giggle. They stood up slowly and Harry glanced at the steaks that were still sitting on the floor. "Let me take care of the meat, and then you can help me," Harry said, turning to pick up the package of steaks from the ground, using a quick spell to vanish the blood and clean the floor.

Draco sighed and turned away from Harry as he leaned against the kitchen island, keeping his back to the raw meat. He reached over and pulled Hermione closer, wrapping his arms around her and relaxing as she leaned against him. Draco felt so very conflicted. He'd been raised to despise her kind. But at that moment, he was soaking up her calming presence and feeling so grateful for her and Harry's unexpected friendship.

Harry worked quickly, making sure that the meat was drained of excess blood before coated it with butter and herbs. Setting the steaks aside, he turned and spotted Draco and Hermione. "If you're done cuddling, we can get started," Harry said, his tone amused.

Draco released Hermione and turned to look at Harry. "Sod off Potter," he snapped, but he didn't sound angry and his cheeks were faintly pink.

Hermione giggled and left the kitchen. When she stepped into the living room, Ginny jumped out of her seat. "Is everything alright?" Ginny asked hastily.

"Yes," Hermione assured, glancing around at the other Weasleys. "Draco spilled some blood and it seemed to trigger a panic attack. His anxiety is getting better, but it's still difficult for him."

"Is there anything we can do?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked surprised. "That's very sweet Ron," she said lightly. "I think he just needs supportive friends. Just be aware of the comments you make and don't push him. The same courtesy you would show your family," she added.

"I can do that," Ron responded. "He's not so bad now. You and Harry have been a good influence."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Harry and I are the closest thing he has to a family right now," she said quietly. The Weasleys exchanged pitying glances but said nothing.

Instead of retreating upstairs, Draco was persuaded to remain and eat with everyone else. He had calmed considerably and his face was impassive throughout the meal. His expression flickered just briefly when George sat down next to him at the table. George offered the tiniest of smiles, and Draco gave a minuscule nod in return. No words were exchanged between the two, but Harry was pleased. He was grateful for any progress, no matter how small.

As it got later, the Weasleys prepared to leave. Molly had wanted to aid in the clean up, but Harry had firmly refused. "We were glad to have you here," Harry insisted. "Clean up won't take long and I've got help." He glanced over his shoulder to see that Draco had already lifted his wand and had begun to levitate the plates back to the kitchen.

Molly smiled and hugged Harry tightly and then embraced Hermione with only a bit of hesitation. She'd been a bit put out by Hermione and Ron's break up, but she'd move on when Ron had insisted that he was fine. Seeing the continued friendship between Ron and Hermione had gone a long way in soothing Molly's ruffled feathers.

Molly released Hermione with a fond smile before she shifted her gaze to Draco. "You're welcome to join us when school breaks for Christmas, dear," Molly said kindly.

Draco paused, halfway through casting a quick cleaning spell on the table. He glanced at Harry and Hermione before looking back at Molly. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Draco said uncomfortably.

The other Wealsey's said their goodbyes, with assurances that they'd see each other at Kings Cross Station the next day. Once the kitchen and dining room were cleaned up, Harry, Hermione and Draco headed upstairs to change for bed.

Once Hermione had changed, she walked down the hall and saw Draco step out of his room. He shot her an expectant look before walking right into Harry's bedroom as if he own it. Hermione rolled her eyes before following him. She stepped into the room to see Draco, predictably, climbing onto Harry's bed and stretching out comfortably in the center.

"By all means, make yourself comfortable," Harry said sarcastically, setting his glasses on the nightstand.

"I will," Draco responded haughtily. He stretched luxuriously, as if to prove his point. He looked toward the door to see Hermione leaning against the door frame with a sad smile.

"It'll be different tomorrow," Hermione said softly.

"Nobody to crowd my bed," Harry commented with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend that the she-weasel isn't going to try to slide into your sheets at every opportunity," he drawled. He winked at Hermione when she giggled.

Harry snorted. "I bloody well hope so," he muttered. He threw himself onto the bed, jostling Draco roughly.

"Be careful, you brute," Draco snapped, giving Harry a shove. "Granger, your friend is a heathen."

"He's your friend too," Hermione retorted, making her way to the bed and stretching out with a shuddering yawn.

Draco gave a huff of annoyance, brushing Hermione's unruly curls out of his face. Though he hadn't told his friends, Draco was dreading the return to Hogwarts. He had so many enemies. To most of the Slytherins, he was a traitor. As for the other houses... They'd hated him before he took the Dark Mark. The returning students would surely want revenge for his part in the war. He had no doubt that he'd have to endure taunting and hexes in the hallways. But, there was little he could do about it. The Ministry wouldn't need much motivation to haul him off to Azkaban.

"Draco."

Harry's voice startled Draco out of his slightly panicked thoughts. He forced his body to relax a bit as he felt Harry squeeze his shoulder. "Just breathe," Harry murmured. "We'll be with you."

And though Draco wasn't willing to admit it out loud, the thought comforted him quite a bit.

* * *

 _Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Ugh... This took me ages to update. I'm so sorry guys. I've been really struggling. I'm having ridiculous tension headaches and muscle spasms in my arms and legs. I haven't felt well enough to do much so my writing has suffered a bit._

 _This chapter is sort of a transition. I had to lay some ground work. There will be a few chapters like that. This is a big project and I'm super excited to share it with all of you. Please let me know what you think._

* * *

Harry had mixed feelings about returning to Hogwarts. He loved the old castle and he'd missed it terribly, but there were so many painful memories. So many had died in the castle and on the grounds.

He gave Ginny's hand a loving squeeze as the stepped through the main entry doors, drawing a shuddering breath as he looked around at the newly repaired school. If he hadn't seen the carnage himself, he'd have trouble believing that it had been the site of a horrific battle. The walls had been repaired. The stone floors free of gouges from stray hexes. The castle itself seemed to thrum with life, welcoming the students home.

Draco was walking between between Harry and Hermione. Ron was just behind Draco, close enough that Draco could feel the red-head's breath on neck. It was a bit unnerving. Neville Longbottom was behind Harry, but he didn't crowd in quite as close. Seamus Finnegan and and Dean Thomas were in front, but they kept glancing over their shoulders, as if making sure that they weren't getting too far ahead of Harry. Draco was a little bewildered by their little procession, but he was too overwhelmed to ask questions. He'd seen Harry have a quick, hushed conversation with Longbottom, but Draco hadn't expected to have the group of Gryffindors close ranks around him, shielding him from most of the crowd. The murmurs of hushed conversation swirled around him; His name rippling through the crowd like a curse.

All of the students, with the exception of the first years, proceeded to the Great Hall. They were stunned to find that it was arranged a bit differently. In addition to the normal house tables, there was a fifth table that sat parallel to the high table. It was a little smaller than the other tables, but it had place settings just like the house tables.

The Headmistress approached the students, her eyes scanning the crowd and lingering on the small cluster of Gryffindors that had closed ranks around Harry and Draco. "Welcome back," McGonagall said crisply. "As you can see, we've made some changes for this year. All student that from year two through year seven may proceed to their house tables. Those of you that are repeating your seventh year will proceed to the new table."

The students made their way to their tables, casting distrustful looks at Draco. Doing his best to ignore the scrutiny, Draco allowed himself to be shuffled over to the new table and found himself seated between Harry and Hermione. Ron sat across from them, exchanging a terse nod with Harry. Neville dropped into the space to Ron's left while Dean and Seamus sat on Ron's right, shooting Harry questioning looks. Harry shook his head slightly, and turned his attention to the doors where the first years were being led in.

Draco was only dimly aware of the Sorting Hat's song. He wished that he could slip away and just go to bed. He certainly didn't want to be sitting in the Great Hall with everyone staring at him. He knew he was hated. He carefully kept his face impassive and his gaze away from all of the other students. The only outward sign of his agitation, was the firm squeeze he gave when Hermione slipped her hand into his under the table.

Once the first years were sorted, the Headmistress called for everyone's attention. Her gaze swept the Great Hall slowly. "Before we begin our feast, I would like to offer an explanation," McGonagall said crisply. "Since the war was such a disruption to the last school year, an invitation was extended to those that were in their seventh year to return to school and complete their schooling. Some decided to return while others chose to complete their examinations outside of Hogwarts." She paused, finally focusing on the newest table. "The new Eighth Years will no longer be affiliated with the four houses. They will have their own temporary house. I expect exemplary behavior," she added sternly.

The Eighth years exchanged looks of surprise as McGonagall returned to her seat. Food appeared on the tables and conversation quickly picked up around the tables. Draco was almost too stunned to serve himself. He'd been dreading the idea of being thrust back into the Slytherin dorms. Even as he had sat at the new table, he hadn't dared to hope that he might be able to stay with his new friends.

Harry wasn't sure how to feel. He loved Gryffindor House. But, he felt a bit relieved by the fact that they'd be separated from the younger students. The others in his year were less likely to fawn over him. He didn't want fans. He wanted to mourn, rebuild his life and be with his friends. Harry smiled to himself when he felt Draco's tense posture relax just a little bit.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and met Neville's concerned gaze. "Neville," Harry responded with a little nod of greeting.

"So, what's this about?" Neville asked, his gaze flicking to Draco for just a moment. As they'd gotten off the train, Harry had asked Neville, Seamus and Dean to help keep Draco protected, but Harry hadn't given any sort of explanation.

Harry offered a slightly tense smile. "I'd rather not discuss it here," he responded. "For the moment, I'll just say that Draco and I are friends."

Seamus choked on his pumpkin juice and Dean froze, staring at Harry with wide eyes. Neville looked shocked but he nodded slowly. "Understood," Neville said firmly. He shifted his eyes to Draco. "How was your summer Malfoy?"

Draco looked up from his plate with a frown. He considered Neville for a moment. "Not as bad as it could have been," he muttered.

"Of course," Harry agreed, sounding annoyingly cheerful. "You got to spend time with me and Hermione."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "I hardly think being subjected to your horrible dancing and ghastly singing is something to brag about," he retorted, smirking when Harry looked offended.

"You're just jealous," Harry responded with a dignified sniff.

Ron snickered, nearly choking on roasted potatoes. Once he'd swallowed, he grinned at Harry. "I really doubt that mate," Ron said. "We all saw you at the Yule Ball in fourth year. Most painfully awkward thing I've ever seen."

"I've gotten better!" Harry objected indignantly.

"I don't think graduating from an awkward shuffling to an aggressive flailing of limbs can be considered an improvement," Draco commented, before taking a bite of his chicken.

Harry scowled while Ron pointed and laughed raucously. Dean, Seamus and Neville started chuckling as well. Hermione was shaking her head and smothering her giggle with her hand.

Draco felt himself relax just a bit. For the moment, Harry's friends seemed content to just trust Harry's judgement. Draco glanced around at the other Eighth years, his stomach clenching uncomfortably when he spotted Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. They were talking quietly with Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott. Draco hadn't spoken to any of them since the war. He wasn't sure of what an encounter with them would be like. Only Goyle and Nott's fathers had been Death Eaters, but he doubted that the others would be pleased about Draco's friendship with Harry and Hermione either.

The feast was completed without incident and soon the Eighth years were being led through the castle by Headmistress McGonagall herself. She went down a corridor on the third floor and stopped in front of a massive painting of a very cheerful looking elderly wizard. "Sugar Quills," McGonagall said clearly, waiting patiently while the Portrait opened slowly.

The students entered their new common room, looking all around apprehensively. Harry was rather pleased. It much like the Gryffindor common room, but it was decorated in creams and rich browns. He felt more relaxed already.

"The dormitories are up those stairs," McGonagall said, indicating a set of stairs with a small landing that led to branched off to the left and right. "I'm allowing you a bit more freedom that the other students and you are not to abuse that," she went on sternly. "Bullying will not be tolerated. I expect for you to set a good example for our younger students." She waved everyone away and watched as the students began to explore the common room or proceed to the dorms. Satisfied, she gestured for Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron to approach.

"This is brilliant," Ron commented, looking around appreciatively.

"Indeed," McGonagall agreed, looking amused. "I wanted a neutral space for all of you. Last year was so violent and I hoped to encourage some peace. Place Slytherins and Gryffindors in a house together seems counter-productive, but I think you four can help to smooth the way." She paused to eye Draco for a moment. "How are you Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well enough," Draco responded rather stiffly.

McGonagall hesitated, apparently not wanting to make him even more uncomfortable. "And, do you feel safe here?" she asked quietly.

Draco firmly resisted the urge to sneer. After all, McGonagall was the headmistress and she was trying to protect him. "I believe so," he replied curtly.

McGonagall nodded and bid them a good night before leaving the common room. Harry sighed and gestured to the stairs. "Let's go see where our rooms are," he said, suddenly feeling rather tired. He led the way up the stairs and turned right, eyeing the little signs next to the doors indicating who was assigned to the room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found his own name at the third door. He was sharing a room with Draco and Ron.

"Wicked!" Ron cried, pushing through the door way and looking around the room excitedly. "Just the three of us. I was afraid McGonagall would have us in a room with Nott or Ernie McMillan."

"Ernie's not so bad," Harry said, running his hand over the curtains hanging around one of the beds. Like the common room, the dorm room was decorated in warm browns and delicate cream colors. "I'm glad it's the three of us though," Harry added, grinning at Draco and Ron. Draco smiled slightly, sprawling inelegantly across one of the beds.

"This is nice," Hermione agreed, stepping into the room and looking around. "They're a bit smaller, but that's to be expected."

"Who are you rooming with?" Ron suggested, looking at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione winced. "Susan and Pansy," she admitted uncomfortably.

"Merlin, that'll be a nightmare!" Ron cried, his expression horrified.

Hermione shot him a sour look. "Thank you Ronald," she said sarcastically. She sighed, she dropped onto the bed that Draco was on and gave him a pleading look. "Any suggestions for dealing with Pansy?" she asked hopefully.

Draco sighed, considering. "Just don't put up with her shite," he said. "Make sure she knows that you're not going to be pushed around."

"And if that doesn't work," Harry added, "just join us in here. But, I'm having trouble imagining Hermione Granger letting anybody push her around. Bloody terrifying." He shuddered and then winked when Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And don't you forget it," Hermione responded with wicked smirk. She gave Draco's hand a little squeeze and then left the room, calling "Goodnight!" over her shoulder.

Hermione stepped into her own room to find Susan and Pansy had each claimed a bed and had begun to prepare for bed. Susan looked rather relieved to see Hermione. Pansy clearly didn't share that feeling.

"Just stay away from me mudblood," Pansy snapped, her posture rigid and hostile.

Hermione was unimpressed. She resisted the impulse to roll her eyes and moved toward the third bed without comment. Her trunk was sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed, so she opened it to grab her toiletries and her bed clothes.

Pansy was tense and kept shooting Hermione unreadable looks. Just as Hermione started to make her way to the bathroom, Pansy seemed unable to remain silent. "Why was Draco with you, Potter and Weasley?" she demanded.

Hermione paused and turned to look at Pansy. "That's none of your business, now is it?" she retorted coldly.

"Draco's my friend!" Pansy snapped. She frowned and corrected herself. "Was my friend. But now he's got himself surrounded by Gryffindors. You can't tell me you're all friends now." She was sounding more hysterical with every word she spoke.

"We are friends," Hermione said cautiously.

"But why?" Pansy cried, bewildered. "And why hasn't he contacted me? Blaise hasn't heard from him either."

Hermione stared at Pansy for a moment, pursing her lips. "And why do you think that might be?" she asked curtly.

Pansy's dark eyes narrowed. "What makes you think that a mud-" She cut herself off abruptly when Hermione took a step closer to her, her expression cold.

"I don't recommend finishing that word," Hermione snapped. "Draco was caught in the middle of that war. He lost his mother and his father is locked up. Harry offered him a safe haven."

"But now we're here," Pansy argued. "He could come to me. The Slytherins are his friends."

"Are they?" Hermione asked, her tone doubtful. "How supportive will they be? Do you even know what he's been through?"

Pansy glared at Hermione for a moment, though she was wringing her hands in anxiety. After a moment, Pansy sighed. "I just want to talk to him," she said quietly.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I'll speak with him in the morning," she said. "If he's open to the idea, you can speak with him. But, if you hurt or upset him, you'll regret it."

Pansy climbed into bed a short time later, mulling over the fact that she'd been threatened by Hermione Granger... Over Draco! Something major had shifted over the summer. To most observers, Draco would have seemed calm and unflappable. But Pansy had known him for years. She could see Draco flinch slightly at loud sounds. He avoided eye contact with everyone aside from Potter, Granger and the Weasleys, of all people. He looked as tense as he had in sixth year, and that thought made Draco's disposition a bit disturbing.

* * *

Harry woke up and stretched languidly before chucking his pillow at Ron. He smiled when Ron groaned loudly. "Surely you don't want to miss the first breakfast at Hogwarts?" Harry suggested.

Ron rolled over to glare at Harry. "You're lucky I'm hungry," he snapped. He yawned and then narrowed his eyes as he peered past Harry and then looked toward Draco's bed. "No sleepovers then?" he asked with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't be a prat about it," Harry said firmly. "He has horrible nightmares, like I do. Hermione too."

"I know mate," Ron replied, shooting Harry a sympathetic look. "I'm sure we've all got some memories haunting us. I know I do," he added quietly. "I imagine having someone next to you makes it better.

"Then stop being an arse about it," Draco grumbled from his bed.

Ron chuckled while Harry shook his head. "How'd you sleep?" Harry asked, sitting up and putting on his glasses so he could look at Draco properly. They'd all left their bed curtains open during the night, and Harry had hoped that it would keep Draco calm.

"Well enough," Draco responded, though Harry doubted his words. Draco still looked rather tired.

Before Harry could question Draco further, there was a knock at the door. Harry sighed before calling out for the person to just come in. Hermione stepped into the room and rolled her eyes when she saw that all three of the young men were still in bed. Hermione was fully dressed and ready for the day.

She walked over to Draco's bed and sat down. Her eyes scanned Draco's face for a moment and she frowned. "You look tired," she commented softly. She smiled when she noticed that his hair was disheveled, but she didn't comment on it. Instead she reached out and ran her fingers through it, untangling the short, silky strands. Draco let out a little hum of approval, closing his eyes and shifting closer to her.

"How was Pansy?" Draco asked, keeping his eyes closed.

Hermione sighed, casting an anxious look at Harry and Ron. Looking back at Draco, she bit her lip. She hated to distress him when he'd clearly had a difficult night. She'd known that Draco was going to force himself to remain in his own bed once they'd returned to Hogwarts. It couldn't have been easy. Even while curled up between Harry and Hermione, Draco's anxiety kept him tense and unsettled for most of the night.

Draco's eyes opened and he eyed Hermione uncertainly. "Granger?" he asked, his tone laced with concern.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Pansy wants to speak with you."

"No way!" Ron objected instantly, bolting upright in bed. "You can't leave him alone with any of those snakes."

Draco blinked in surprise. He hadn't really expected any sort of protectiveness from the red-head. He seemed to barely tolerate Draco most of the time. Ron seemed to understand Draco's shock, grinning at the blond. "You spent the almost the entire summer with Harry and Hermione," Ron pointed out. "You're one of us now and we take care of our own."

Draco muttered about sentimental Gryffindor idiots, but his words lacked any real heat and Ron had been completely unfazed by it. Draco reluctantly agreed to speak with Pansy but refused to be left alone with her. And so, shortly after breakfast, Draco went to sit by the Black Lake with Pansy, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron. Pansy surprised everyone by listening carefully to Draco's story. Harry and Hermione piped in frequently when needed.

Pansy stared at Draco with a bemused expression. "I've never heard of post traumatic- whatever," Pansy said cautiously.

"No surprise there," Hermione huffed in irritation. "Mental health is largely disregarded in the wizarding world up until someone is chucked into St. Mungos for it." She reached out to squeeze Draco's hand when she saw his tense expression. "You'll be fine," she assured him quietly.

"That's right," Ginny agreed with a nod. "We'll love you through this."

Pansy stared at Hermione and Ginny as if they'd gone mad. Her eyes shifted to Draco and she took note of the exhaustion on his face and the tremor in his hand that wasn't being held by Hermione. Draco looked so broken. He was a skilled occlumens and had always been able to mask his emotions and hold it together under pressure. He would have never allowed himself to appear so weak in front of Harry Potter and his friends. But, it seemed that the loss of his mother combined with the other horrors that he'd witnessed during the war had caused more damage than Draco could bear. Still, it didn't fully explain the strange new dynamic between Draco and these Gryffindors. Surely Draco would never accept their pity.

"You trust them over your friends?" Pansy asked Draco pointedly. "What if they're using you?"

"They are my friends," Draco replied tiredly. "What could they possibly gain from this?"

"And that's more of a Slytherin thing," Ron pointed out, earning an amused snort from Harry and an eye roll from Draco.

"And me?" Pansy asked stiffly.

Draco sighed. "What do you want me to say?" he asked. "I'm a traitor to the Dark Lord's followers. I didn't expect any acceptance from my old 'friends'. Most of the magical population hates me for one reason or another."

"We really just want to help," Harry said quietly. "Draco needed a second chance and I was happy to offer it. We've actually been helping each other to cope."

"Coping," Ron chortled. "Is that what you call the three of you piling into a bed together?"

Pansy eyes bulged at this comment while Harry swatted the back of Ron's head indignantly. "Insensitive troll," Harry growled. His scowl turned into a smirk when Hermione and Draco exchanged a devious smile and promptly shoved Ron into the freezing waters of the lake. Ginny laughed so hard that she fell over.

* * *

As classes began, Minerva kept a close eye on the eighth year students. She felt certain that she'd made the correct decision when she'd grouped them all in a house together. There was some obvious hostility among the older students, but the obvious friendship between Harry, Hermione and Draco was drawing attention. Even Ron seemed to be on good terms with the Malfoy heir. They still bickered, but it was less aggressive and not likely to end in hexes.

The rest of the school had mixed feelings about the unlikely alliance. On the first day of class, Draco was cornered by a group of students from Gryffindor. Draco was swiftly disarmed and had a stinging hex sent at him before Harry and Hermione came around the corner and intervened.

Hermione disarmed the six students in a flash, and then stood before them grasping their wands in her left hand while her own wand was held in her right. "How dare you attack a student in the halls," she snarled.

A seventh year boy drew himself up to his full height and glared at her. "Malfoy..." he began, but Hermione was swift to cut him off.

"You have no right to administer punishment whenever you see fit," Hermione snapped. "Draco wasn't doing anything."

"He shouldn't be here," one of the girls insisted.

"That's not for you to decide," Harry retorted sternly. "This had better be the last time I see bullying from any of you."

"Bullying?"

Ginny walked up to the group, eyeing the Gryffindors incredulously, her head girl badge prominent on her robes. "Who are you bullying?" she demanded. She looked around and saw Draco leaning against the wall and rubbing his chest uncomfortably while glaring at his attackers. Ginny heaved an aggravated sigh. "Alright you lot. Draco Malfoy is not the enemy. In fact, my boyfriend is rather fond of him. I suggest you rid yourselves of any sort of vigilante justice notions. It will not be tolerated. Fifty points from Gryffindor. Take your wands and get to class." She watched as the students each retrieved their wand from Hermione before hurrying to their next class.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked Draco quietly.

"Fine Granger," Draco responded, waving away her concern. "I'm not a child."

Neville had been close by and witnessed the whole confrontation. He approached the group, eyeing Draco apprehensively. "I hope that's the last we'll see of that," Neville said, "but I rather doubt it."

Harry nodded, glancing at Draco before meeting Neville's eyes. "We expected a bit of backlash," Harry admitted. "Draco's not exactly popular."

They began walking down the hall together, heading toward their Transfiguration class. "I'm sure things will die down after a bit," Neville commented lightly. He glanced at Draco and saw that the blond was walking next to Hermione, close enough that his arm was in near constant contact with hers. The sight seemed to ease Neville's reservations regarding Malfoy.

"Of course," Harry said with a little nod. He gave Neville a pointed look. "In the mean time, I want it known that anyone that messes with Draco, messes with us."

Neville looked pleased. "I'll spread the word," he said helpfully.

Draco eyed his companies warily. "Gryffindors are weird," he muttered.

"So true," Harry agreed with a decisive nod, earning an eye roll from Draco and Hermione while Ginny and Neville snorted with laughter.

* * *

It wasn't long before they noticed the hostility directed at Draco from the other houses. The first time Draco was in the hallways alone, he found himself cornered by a group of six and seven year Slytherins. Draco had a difficult time understanding every accusation that was hurled at him as his wand was wrenched out of his hand and tossed aside, but he got the idea. He was a traitor and a coward. He was a Death Eater and should have been in Azkaban like the others. Some of these Slytherins had family members or friends that were now in the wizard prison. Why should Draco escape that fate?

He gasped harshly as he was shoved and his head collided with the stone wall. Oh how the mighty had fallen. At one time, these same students would have revered him as the ultimate Slytherin; King of them all. His name was prestigious and was associated with money and power. Now, he was despised and the name Malfoy was sneered at.

"Oi! You lot clear off!"

Draco blinked in surprise, looking around for the familiar voice. He was shocked but relieved to see Blaise and Pansy standing in the hall, scowling at Draco's attackers.

"This doesn't concern you," one of the Slytherin boys said. He was rather large and brutish looking, reminding Draco of Vincent Crabbe.

"I'm not asking," Blaise snarled. "I'm telling you to move along before this becomes... unsavory."

Pansy was visibly shaking with rage. "If you don't step away right now, you'll be using your intestines as a necktie," she hissed coldly. "Or maybe I'll just hex your bits so they shrivel and fall off." She smirked when she saw Blaise shudder at her threat.

For a moment, nobody moved. Then, apparently deciding that it wasn't worth the risk, the Slytherins walked away, shooting Draco scathing looks as they went. Draco slid down the wall until he was seated on the floor, his limbs trembling. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping to ease the panic that had blossomed in his mind. His head was throbbing with pain and his back ached from hitting the wall.

Pansy and Blaise exchanged a knowing look before helping Draco up and leading him to the infirmary. They stubbornly ignored his protests and scowled until he relented and sat down on one of the beds. Pansy hurried to fetch Madam Pomfrey while Blaise left the hospital wing without a word. He returned with Harry and Hermione while Madam Pomfrey was fussing over Draco.

Hermione hurried to the bed, her eyes wide with anxiety, but she didn't interfere with Pomfrey's examination. Harry lingered at Blaise's side, his jaw clenched angrily. "I appreciate this," Harry muttered, glancing at Blaise and forcing himself to relax a bit. "I realize that it wasn't for my benefit, but I'm grateful anyway."

Blaise gave a terse nod, his sharp gaze drifting to Draco. The blond was so different now. Draco seemed almost timid around most people now. Anyone that managed to get close enough could practically feel the tension coming off of him in waves. The old Draco was cocky and arrogant and never would have allowed anyone to see weakness or vulnerability.

"Perhaps, a truce would be beneficial," Blaise said carefully. "Pansy and I aren't likely to win favor with the Slytherins if they're so determined to punish Draco. And, though the stubborn bastard probably wouldn't admit it, Draco needs you and Granger. I think an alliance would be prudent."

Harry huffed out a surprised laugh. "Sounds like a business negotiation," he commented with an amused smirk.

Blaise allowed his lips to curl into a slight smile. "You could look at it that way," he replied with a little nod.

Harry glanced at the bed and then looked back at Blaise. "I won't allow Hermione or the Weasleys to be treated poorly," Harry said sharply.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Understood. I think I can control myself."

Madam Pomfrey handed Draco a vial of potion once she was finished examining him. "Just some bruising," she assured Pansy and Hermione. "Nothing serious." She watched while Draco drank the potion and then set the empty vial aside. "Mr. Malfoy, you are to rest here for an hour and then you may leave. But, I expect you to return immediately if you experience any nausea, dizziness, headache or vision changes." Once Draco agreed, she returned to her office.

"I'm fine Granger," Draco huffed, though he didn't seem to object when she smoothed his hair down carefully. In fact, he shifted slightly to allow her fingers to run through his hair more easily.

"I'm so glad you two were there," Hermione murmured, glancing at Pansy hesitantly.

"Me too," Pansy admitted. "I suppose the eighth years need to stick together."

* * *

As expected, Ron was a bit more skeptical about the idea of a truce with Blaise and Pansy. But, he agreed to make an effort since Hermione and Harry were so determined. He wasn't as fond of Draco as Harry, Hermione and Ginny seemed to be, but he'd accepted the blond easily enough. After everyone had lost so much, it seemed like to much effort to stubbornly hold onto hatred. Draco had clearly been damaged by the war and Ron could understand that.

Harry was pleased when Neville, Seamus and Dean accepted the arrangement with little complaint. They were wary of the former Slytherins, but there was no hostility. When Harry mentioned his surprise, Neville had merely smiled and stated that they trusted Harry. The idea warmed Harry and he was grateful. He just wished that the rest of the school could be so understanding.

"I'm so glad we don't have classes today," Ron said, dropping gracelessly into an armchair in the common room.

"It's a shame that it's raining," Ginny commented, shifting to make herself comfortable on Harry's lap. She frequently joined him in the new common room rather than returning to Gryffindor tower. "We could have played Quidditch or something if the weather had been better."

"Right," Blaise drawled. "Because nothing says fun like being forced to watch a pissing contest between Potter and Draco." This caused Draco to roll his eyes while everyone else chuckled.

Seamus sat up from his sprawled position on the floor. "How about story time then?" he asked cheerfully.

"Story time?" Pansy asked, crossing her legs primly and eyeing Seamus suspiciously. "What are you on about?'

Seamus grinned mischievously. "I heard that Harry, Ron and Hermione hooked up while they were on the run," he said, looking expectantly at three students in question. "True or false?"

Ron choked on the chocolate frog that he'd been eating. Harry's eyes were wide with shock, his cheeks flushing. Hermione let out an embarrassed squeak and then blurted out "False! Oh my... Is that what people have been saying?" she cried out, horrified. Beside her, Draco was hiding a grin behind his hand, amused by her flustered blush.

"There may have been a bit of speculation," Seamus replied with a little shrug. "It's not as if it was universally accepted as the truth."

Dean, was laying on his back next to Seamus, reached out and poked Seamus in the ribs. "By that, he means that he did most of the speculation," Dean told Hermione with a grin.

"I've got one," Neville said eagerly. "I heard that broke into the ministry and filled Umbridge's office with Dementers."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Not exactly," he replied.

"We used polyjuice potion to get into the Ministry," Harry explained. "I went into Umbridge's office, but it was to look for a horcrux. We fought off Dementers in the courtroom as we escaped."

"Well, I know that you got into the Lestrange vault at Gringotts," Draco commented. "But, I heard this ridiculous story about you escaping on the back of a dragon. How did you really escape?"

Harry snorted while Ron and Hermione grinned mischievously. "That one's true," Harry chuckled.

"You lie!" Draco cried out incredulously.

"Oh, I wish," Hermione huffed. "I really hate flying and that dragon was terrifying."

Harry laughed again. "I thought it was brilliant," he commented. "Never again though. I doubt even I'm lucky enough to survive a second attempt."

"Blimey," Seamus said, shaking his head. "Is there anything you three didn't do?"

Ron smirked. "Well, we didn't have a threesome," he commented. "So, there's that."

Pansy and Ginny cackled gleefully and the young men roared with laughter while Hermione hid her face in her hands. Harry groaned loudly. "I hate you so much," he told Ron seriously.

Ron didn't look particularly concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

_Please don't hate me guys. I've been very unwell, and it's been so hard to focus on writing. This chapter is a little short than I wanted, but it is moving some things a long. The next update shouldn't take as long. Thank you so much for your patience._

* * *

"Last year at Hogwarts," Ron said suddenly at breakfast one morning.

Draco paused in buttering his toast to squint at the red head. "You're just realizing that?" Draco asked flatly, making Harry snort a laugh through his yawn.

Ron shot Draco a withering look. "I mean we've got to make this one count," he insisted, looking around at his friends.

"Of course," Draco responded dryly, setting down his knife and accepting a cup of tea from Hermione. "Because obviously all of the other years here have been uneventful and meaningless. What the hell are you doing with your life Potter?" he demanded, banging his fist on the table and nearly making Harry spit out his pumpkin juice.

"I'm so ashamed," Harry managed to say, once he'd avoided choking on his morning beverage. Hermione giggled.

"You know what I mean," Ron huffed. "Maybe George will send us some joke stuff. We could get some good pranks in before we graduate." He was pointedly ignoring Hermione's disapproving scowl.

"As entertaining as that sounds, I'll have to decline," Draco said. "I really can't get into trouble this year."

Ron's eager expression faded into disappointment. Harry smiled at Ron's pouting and then gave Draco a questioning look. "What if we did some good?" Harry suggested quietly.

"Go on," Draco said with an impatient wave of his hand.

"We'll do some good," Harry said again, grinning widely. "We can make it fun, but instead of causing trouble or chaos, we'll benefit others."

Draco rolled his eyes. "How did you turn Ron's idea of pulling pranks into humanitarianism?" he asked, shaking his head. "Well go on. Tell us how you'd like to display your altruistic tendencies." He chuckled when Hermione nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"I don't know yet," Harry replied with a shrug. "We'll think of something. But, we could encourage inter-house unity. We could stop bullying. Let's find creative ways to make things better."

"That sounds so boring," Ron groaned loudly, his forehead hitting the table with a loud thunk.

Harry sighed. "It doesn't have to be boring," he insisted stubbornly.

"You sure about that?" Draco muttered before taking a cautious sip of tea.

Harry heaved a put-upon sigh. "Just give it some thought," he instructed firmly. "Try to come up with something and we'll exchange ideas this evening."

Draco and Ron uttered their agreement with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. At least they fully agreed on something. Hermione thought Harry's proposal had merit. The inhabitants of Hogwarts were obviously still on edge from the war. Slytherin house was hated on principal by the other houses. All four houses weren't as populated as they'd been in previous years. The youngest students looked more anxious than Hermione could remember being at that age. Obviously something needed to be done to change the atmosphere. Hogwarts wasn't meant to be so somber.

Classes for the eighth years were difficult, but they allowed for more freedom. Assigned projects encouraged creativity in putting their skills to use. Professor Flitwick had already assigned an oddly vague project for extra credit. The diminutive professor simply wanted them to make a presentation to display their charm work. They were permitted to work in groups and the students were only limited to keeping everything legal and not endangering anyone.

"Completely mad," Ron muttered as they exited the charms classroom. "Why would we do an extra project for 'fun'?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, he did offer extra credit," Hermione reminded him, brushing a wayward curl out of her face impatiently. "I think it's a great idea. We'll get credit for working on something that we find interesting."

"Doubt it," Ron scoffed. His face brightened suddenly. "I'm done for the day. You?" he asked glancing at his companions.

"Done," Harry said while Hermione and Draco nodded their agreement.

"Great," Ron said cheerfully. "Because I had a brilliant idea. We need to get a bunch of the first years."

* * *

Just before dinner, Ginny had been looking for her boyfriend and had overheard some people muttering about some strange activities going on outside. She made her way through the doors and her eyes widened in surprise. The Headmistress was standing on the steps wearing an amused expression as raucous laughter filled the air. Some of the other older students were gathered nearby, eyes fixed on the odd spectacle. Ginny moved to stand next to McGonagall, smiling widely at the students playing in the grass.

First years from all four houses were gathered on the lawn. Harry, Hermione and Draco stood among them while Ron stood a bit further off. "Ready?" Ron called out loudly. Everyone else hastily covered their eyes with their hands and began spinning around while Ron slowly counted to ten in a loud voice. Then he yelled "Stop!" Everyone dropped their hands, opened their eyes and attempted to run toward Ron. They failed miserably.

Most of the first years toppled over instantly, laughing hysterically. Hermione managed to take two wobbly steps before she hit the ground hard. Draco didn't make it much farther, stumbling to the ground and laughing breathlessly as Hermione giggled. Harry ran in a drunken diagonal line before tripping over a first year that was already down. Harry landed on his back with a dull thud and then burst into uncontrollable guffaws. Ron helped Harry up before going around to make sure that the younger students were unharmed.

McGonagall shook her head fondly and went back inside. Ginny watched as Hermione and Draco staggered to their feet before helping Harry and Ron check on the children. Aside from the loose grass that clung to their robes and their messy hair, everyone seemed completely unscathed.

"All right you lot," Ginny called out loudly. "Time for dinner!" She grinned at the disappointed groans from the first years.

"We'll play again soon," Harry assured them, surprised when one of the Hufflepuffs hugged him tightly around the middle. To the girl's delight, Harry hugged her back. This response prompted a flurry of hugs as some of the younger students eagerly embraced the four eighth years.

The first years were ushered inside, nodding to Ginny as they passed and chatting excitedly. "That was adorable," Ginny commented to her friends as they stopped in front of her. "You had all four houses out here playing."

"Just having a bit of fun," Harry replied with a cheeky grin. He caught hold of Ginny's hand and led the way to the Great Hall, warmth filling his chest as he thought about how happy the younger students looked. That was what childhood was meant to be.

They sat down to dinner, feeling exceptionally pleased with themselves. Pansy and Blaise eyed them suspiciously. "Draco, is that grass in your hair?" Pansy asked incredulously. She snorted at his sudden expression of dismay as he patted at his hair self-consciously.

Hermione rolled her eyes and motioned for Draco to lean closer. She brushed the grass out of his pale blond hair with a grin. "There you are," she murmured, her eyes scanning for any remaining foliage.

"How the hell did you get grass in your hair?" Blaise questioned, watching as Draco plucked a small leaf out of Hermione's curls.

"We were playing with the first years," Ron replied, looking rather pleased with himself.

Blaise frowned, glancing between Ron and Draco. "And this involved laying in the grass?" he asked slowly.

"Not really," Ron chuckled. "That was more of a side-effect." At Blaise's bewildered look, he explained further. "We had the kids spinning in circles to get dizzy and then had them try to run to me. It was bloody hilarious. Draco and Hermione fell down almost immediately," he cackled.

"Sounds fun," Neville put in from a few seats down.

"But why?" Pansy snapped impatiently.

Harry offered her a patient smile. "Because they don't have to be divided like we were," he said. "They're just kids. Not all Slytherins are bad. Not all Gryffindors are good. They should get the chance to be young and make friends no matter what house they're in. Hate has no place in this school."

"So, you're going to roll about on the lawn with the firsties to prove a point?" Pansy asked, rolling her eyes.

"We're going to make the school better," Ron retorted firmly, giving Pansy a challenging look. Harry grinned. Ron had certainly changed his tune since that morning. Now, the red-head seemed more than pleased to participate in Harry's humanitarian efforts.

"You could join us," Hermione suggested cautiously, looking at Blaise and Pansy.

"What the hell for?" Pansy asked sharply, smirking in satisfaction when Hermione winced.

Draco shot Pansy a quelling look, surprising her into silence. The expression was so much like the old Draco that Pansy had been momentarily startled. "It could be fun," Draco said tersely, though his tone suggested the opposite. Pansy's lips pressed together in a thin line as she regarded Draco pensively.

"This is meant to benefit everyone," Harry said, quickly trying to smooth over the sudden strange tension. "I've seen the way people treat Slytherins. They're generally seen as villains on principal. But, it doesn't have to be that way."

Pansy remained silent, her lips pursed and her eyes calculating as they darted between Draco and his Gryffindor companions. Blaise rolled his eyes at Pansy before focusing on Harry. "And what's in it for you?" Blaise asked. "You're the bloody Chosen One. Why go to the trouble?"

Harry looked down at his plate, poking at his roasted potatoes for a moment. When he met Blaise's eyes, his face was slightly flushed with embarrassment. "I was thrown into a roll that I really didn't want," Harry said carefully. "I never wanted to be the 'Chosen One'. This is something I can choose. This is a legacy that my friends and I can leave behind at this school. And it's something I've chosen for myself."

"Perfectly reasonable," Draco said, smiling slightly when Harry looked pleased.

Blaise glanced between Draco and Harry for a moment, considering. "Perhaps we'll be of assistance," he drawled, ignoring Pansy's put-upon sigh. "But, I won't be rolling around in the grass like a nutter."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked with a smirk. "I've never seen Malfoy look so dignified." He laughed when Draco hit him in the head with a roll.

When they got back to their common room, Harry handed Hermione some parchment and a quill and she dutifully wrote down her friends' ideas. Some of the ideas were silly, and others were not. Overall, it was an ambitious undertaking but, they felt certain that they'd be able to convince others to participate. They just needed to decide where to start.

Blaise and Pansy sat down on the couch together and Ron joined them, making himself comfortable next to Blaise. Hermione sat on the floor so she could use the low coffee table as a writing desk. Draco sat down next to her, but only after casting a cushioning charm. Harry, Seamus and Dean sat down in nearby chairs while Neville joined Hermione and Draco on the floor.

"We could start with Hagrid's hut," Ron suggested, nibbling at a biscuit on a nearby tray.

"That may be an overly ambitious start," Blaise muttered, relaxing against the cushions of the couch.

"Not if we do it all together," Ron insisted. "We could get Ginny and Luna to come help us." He did a quick count around the room. "That's eleven of us."

For a moment, the group was silent, considering. Their plans for Hagrid's hut would be a big project, but it would be a great cooperative step forward. Surely such an obvious team effort would set a good example for the rest of the school. Eventually everyone agreed, though Pansy did so with a sour expression.

They had slipped out of the castle after curfew and worked quickly. They returned to their beds to catch a few hours of sleep before breakfast, feeling rather pleased with themselves. They didn't speak to anyone of their activities, choosing to observe the reactions of their peers.

They ate breakfast tiredly, speaking very little. Their lethargy was broken instantly when Neville said "Look at Hagrid."

"Blimey," Seamus muttered, gazing toward the Head table with wide eyes. "We made Hagrid cry."

It was true. The half-giant was just barely containing great gulping sobs and blubbering words like "shocked" and "jus' amazin'".

Ron sighed. "Crap," he muttered, shaking his head. "Now I feel like a complete tit for not doing something nice for him sooner."

"You'd be a complete tit either way," Draco noted, leaning close to sneak a bite from Hermione's toast with a smirk.

Ron rolled eyes but otherwise ignored Draco's comment. Hermione, on the other hand, poked Draco's cheek with the corner of her toast and gave him an exasperated look.

They didn't get to see their handiwork in the light of day until just after lunch. Hagrid was outside his hut as a group of third years began gathering for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid's vegetable garden was now immaculate. All weeds and been removed and freshly harvested vegetables had been sorted and gathered into crates and protected with a stasis charm.

The rickety steps leading to the hut had been cleaned and repaired. The hut itself had been repaired as well. Old broken shudders had been mended, windows cleaned. The roof looked brand new. The walls had been cleaned of moss and dirt. Even the door handle was polished and shining in the sunlight.

Harry smiled widely, enjoying Hagrid's pleased expression as the younger students marveled at the stunning transformation of his home. Hagrid had always been a good friend, and Harry was grateful for the opportunity to make his friend happy.

"So, we're not taking credit for this?" Pansy questioned, her lips pursed in skepticism.

"Nope," Harry replied cheerfully. "People may figure it out eventually. But, for now it'll be our secret. Agreed?" He looked around at his companions expectantly. The other Gryffindors nodded readily.

Draco smiled slightly, his eyes drifting over the Gryffindors curiously. After spending most of the summer with Harry and Hermione, he was still amazed and baffled by them at times. He'd always assumed that they were at least partially motivated by the pursuit of glory and recognition. Hermione had always been desperate for the approval of their professors and Ron had always seemed to love whatever attention he could get.

Draco had always assumed that Harry had relished his fame and the admiration of his adoring fans. He was reminded again of how mistaken he'd been about his former rival. Harry's heart did truly beat for his friends and the makeshift family that he'd managed to create for himself.

"You don't want recognition for all that?" Pansy asked Harry incredulously. "That hovel actually looks like a passable house now, and you want to behave as if we didn't do that work? What's the point?"

"The point," Harry retorted, firmly reigning in his irritation, "was to do something nice for someone without the expectation of thanks or a reward. It was kindness for its own sake."

"Besides," Draco put in, before Pansy could snarl a retort, "it's rather entertaining to sneak around and do something like this. It'll be fun to keep our activities a secret from the school."

Pansy scowled and narrowed her eyes at Draco. "I think I need to explain the definition of 'fun' to you," she snapped.

"Stop it Pans," Blaise groaned irritably. "We wanted to participate. We'll think of it as a game. We'll fool the rest of the school for as long as we can. Maybe we'll enjoy it," he added, though he didn't sound very convinced of his own words.

"It'll be worth it," Hermione insisted.

"You won't regret it," Harry added.

* * *

Minerva had been suitably shocked at the sight of Hagrid's hut. She now understood why the man had been reduced to nearly incoherent sobs. Nobody had come forward to claim credit for the work. However, the Headmistress had her suspicions when she saw the quality of the work.

Kingsley stopped by the school one Saturday, wanting to know how things were going. He preferred to see for himself that all was well. He wasn't anticipating the tale he was told.

"Someone repaired Hagrid's home in the middle of the night?" Kingsley asked, staring at Minerva in surprise.

"Aye," Minerva nodded with a smile. "And that was just the start of it. Two days later, the trophy room was cleaned and polished from top to bottom. The culprits had left behind a new walking sticking for Mr. Filch that was charmed to resist tampering and not to slip when in use."

Minerva shifted in her seat, enjoying Kingsley's baffled expression. "The day after that, all of the school brooms were repaired to look and function like new," she said. "The suits of armor have been polished as well."

Kingsley sat silently for a moment, staring down at his now empty teacup. "I have a few guesses," he murmured, giving Minerva a knowing look. "But why?"

"I don't pretend to know the motivations behind all of this," Minerva replied thoughtfully. "But if Harry and Hermione are involved, as I suspect they are, then this could all just be their way of making their world better."

"And Malfoy?" Kingsley asked uncertainly. He'd had a good number of concerns about letting the Malfoy heir remain under Harry's care. Their past had been volatile at best. Everyone knew that. Furthermore, Kingsley had feared that the other students would suffer if the Wizengamots decision turned out to be a mistake.

"Now that's the interesting part," Minerva said, leaning forward eagerly and resting her forearms on her desk. "I think that young Malfoy is involved as well. He seems to have developed a close friendship with Harry and Hermione. He rarely leaves their sides and their very protective of him. He and Ron still bicker from time to time, but even that seems more playful than malicious."

Kingsley relaxed in his chair and smiled. "That's good news indeed," he commented.

"It is," Minerva agreed. "Two other Slytherins have been seen associating with Harry and his friends as well. I think this little alliance could be a good thing for the school."

"Let's hope so," Kingsley intoned somberly.

Before anything else could be said, there was a firm knock on the door. Minerva called out for the visitor to enter and door was pushed open to reveal Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione. They walked into the headmistress' office with a nod of greeting to Minerva. However, when Draco noticed Kingsley, he froze. His eyes were wide with sudden fear and his hands trembled.

"Are you alright Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva asked with growing concern. She frowned when Kingsley shifted in his seat, making Draco flinch.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco in an instant, pressing their chests together firmly and tilting his head to speak quietly in Draco's ear. Draco's head drooped and he rested his forehead against Harry's shoulder with a shuddering sigh. Hermione slipped her hand into Draco's and rested her head against his shoulder while Ron's hand came up to rest on Draco's other shoulder.

Minerva watched the four students with a rush of pride. It was clear that whatever animosity they'd held for each other had been set aside in favor of friendship. It warmed her heart to see such open affection between them. It was such a shame that they'd all had to be broken by the war for their alliance to form.

Kingsley remained silent for a moment, wondering at the young Malfoy's reaction to his presence. He supposed that it was possible that the blond associated Kingsley with his trial and the events that had led to it. It was understandable. The last time Draco had seen Kingsley, it had been the day of the trial and Draco had lost almost everything and been placed in the care of his rival. It had seemed like a terrible idea at the time, but Harry had seemed so certain. It was clear now that Harry's determination had paid off.

Kingsley stood up slowly, not wanting to startle Draco. He waited until Draco lifted his head and eyed him warily. Kingsley held out one hand and offered a reassuring smile. "I'm pleased to see you Mr. Malfoy," he rumbled in his deep voice.

Harry shifted away to allow Draco to respond. Draco's eyes shifted to his friends before he met Kingsley's gaze. He cautiously reached out to shake Kingsley's hand firmly, his pale skin a startling contrast against Kingsley's dark skin.

"I hear you've been doing well in classes and made some new friends," Kingsley commented.

"I have sir," Draco responded politely, his body remaining tense.

Harry smiled and shifted so that Draco was just behind his left shoulder. He wasn't completely in front of Draco, but the protective gesture seemed to be understood and Draco relaxed slightly. Hermione and Ron remained where they were, maintaining contact with Draco.

"New best friends," Harry asserted, smiling widely with a glance at Draco. Draco was torn between a grateful smile and rolling his eyes, so he just huffed at Harry.

"Excellent," Kingsley said with a pleased nod. "And what of the school. Has their been much backlash?" he asked Harry.

Harry winced and launched into an explanation of the times Draco had been attacked in the hallways. Harry's eyes strayed continually to Draco, but Draco seemed to have collected himself and his face was now an impassive mask. The only indication of distress was a lingering tightness around his eyes and mouth, and the fact the his fingers were still curled around Hermione's hand.

Kingsley listened intently, pleased the Harry had diligently created a small network of allies for Malfoy. The Chosen One had far exceeded Kingsley's expectations, and had shown maturity and compassion where most older wizards wouldn't have bothered. It was just another reminder of why Albus Dumbledore had placed so much faith in someone so young. Harry and his friends were exceptional.

The students answered a few more questions before the Headmistress rose to dismiss them. "I'm sure you have plenty to keep you busy," she commented with a slight smile.

Ron groaned. "Too right," he muttered. "All the professors are encouraging us to take on independent study and do special projects. As if we don't have enough to do," he added, sounding exasperated. He ignored the disappointed shake of Hermione's head.

"Well now, I think a project would be good for you," Minerva chided. "It's intended to encourage creativity and allow you to use what you've learned." She sighed when Ron grimaced in distaste.

Kingsley chuckled. "I'm surprised you haven't looked into becoming animagi," he commented, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Harry a knowing look.

Harry was silent for a moment, his eyes growing wider as he stared at Kingsley. Why in Merlin's name hadn't he thought of that? His father and godfather had been animagi and Harry had always been curious about it. He'd heard that it was quite difficult to achieve, but it would be worth it. Part of him feared that he'd turn into some completely useless animal, but he'd never know if he didn't try. If he turned into something horrid, well then he'd just never transform again. His sudden excitement had him feeling fit to burst.

Harry turned to his friends, his smile widening. Hermione's eyes had lit up, and she seemed to be struggling to restrain herself from squealing. Ron's grin was so large that it actually looked a bit painful. Draco's reaction was far more subdued, but he did squeeze Hermione's hand and meet Harry's gaze expectantly.

"I think we have some work to do," Harry said breathlessly, laughing when Ron punched the air with glee.

"Then you'll probably be needing this," Minerva said, stepping over to one of the bookshelves and pulling out a book. She strode briskly to her students and held the book out, her lips curling up in a smile.

Harry accepted the book with a murmured "thank you", but was immediately startled when Hermione nearly jumped on top of him to get a closer look. The book was a faded, sage green and the title, "A Beast Within: The Animagus Journey", was printed in tidy silver letters.

"This will not be an easy task," Minerva warned them. "There are a few more books on the subject in the library, and I'm happy to advise now and again." The four students thanked her profusely before bidding her and Kingsley farewell and leaving the office.

Minerva returned to her desk wearing a fond smile. "I hope they can manage it," she commented lightly.

"Indeed," Kingsley agreed. "I think they'll be fine. Though I've heard the process can be a bit unpleasant."

Minerva snorted. "Just wait until they find out that they've got to hold a mandrake leaf in their mouths for a month," she said with a mischievous grin.

Later that afternoon, Ron was kicked out of the library for some outrageously colorful profanity. Harry was tossed out for laughing so hard that he fell out of his chair.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I was touched by the various messages I received hoping that I'm feeling better. The concern was very sweet and so appreciated. Unfortunately, my illness is chronic. I haven't been officially diagnosed yet, but we're reasonably certain that I've got Multiple Sclerosis. So, there's the numbness and tingling, vertigo, muscle spasms and cramping in my legs, tremors in my hands and, on occasion, nearly crippling fatigue. (And that's the abbreviated version.) Writing is therapeutic for me and it warms my heart to see your kind reviews. Thank you, most sincerely._

* * *

Ron heaved a disgruntled sigh as his tongue prodded at the small mandrake leaf that was now stuck to the inside of his cheek. "This is blood awful," he muttered, and then winced. "Talking makes it worse."

"Then shut up," Harry managed to say between clenched teeth.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were huddled together on the couch in the Eighth year common room. Ginny had seated herself on top of the coffee table directly in front of Harry.

The taste wasn't particularly pleasant, but it was better than letting the leaf rest on their tongues. The simple sticking charm holding it in place felt a bit uncomfortable and movement in the mouth seemed to cause a sort of pulling sensation that they preferred to avoid.

"Best not to talk then," Luna said airly, startling the sulky students.

Ginny merely grinned. She'd decided to watch the four older students go through the process before deciding if it was worth the trouble. If Ron and Draco's expressions were anything to go by, she'd made a good decision.

"I've brought ice cream," Luna said, carefully enlarging a box with a spell and pulling out bowls of ice cream that had been charmed to not melt or spill. "It won't fix the problem, but it'll numb the insides out of your mouths for a little while." She handed the bowls out to the four eighth years as they nodded gratefully.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked, accepting a bite of Harry's ice cream.

Luna gave a little shrug. "It sounds uncomfortable," she said simply.

Ginny nodded and then reached down to pick up the Animagus book that rested next to her hip. Her eyes drifted over the page, her mouth pursed in thought. "This is mad," she muttered, squinting at the directions for the potion that they'd need to brew. "At the end of the month, you have to put those mandrake leaves in vials under the full moon. If the full moon isn't visible, you start over." She shook her head. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, giving Harry a searching look.

Harry sighed, but nodded firmly.

"It's true then?"

They turned to see Blaise and Pansy stepping off of the stairs and approaching the couch. Blaise spoke again, eyeing he four students on the couch curiously. "You're going to become animagi?"

"They are," Ginny answered, pride seeping into her tone. "It won't be easy, but they can do it."

"Does that mean that the other 'plans' are being put on hold?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"No," Ginny replied in an instant. "We're going to keep going."

Pansy's shoulders drooped in disappointment and Blaise rolled his eyes at her. "So what are we doing next then?" he asked.

"We're sneaking into the potions classroom to clean it and reorganize the supply closet," Ginny said. "Professor Slughorn isn't nearly as organized and precise as Snape was."

"I'm sure the others are capable of speaking," Pansy snapped impatiently. "Why don't you shut it, she-weasel?" She ignored the jab from Blaise's elbow to her ribcage.

"They don't want to talk right now," Luna commented, unperturbed by Pansy's attitude. "It'll take some time to grow accustomed to the mandrake leaf." She smiled slightly when Blaise and Pansy exchanged a bewildered look. "They each have to keep a mandrake leaf in their mouth for a month."

"That's disgusting," Pansy asserted, wrinkling her nose in distaste. She laughed when Draco nodded miserably.

* * *

Draco hadn't anticipated the sorrow that swept through him as he assisted Hermione and Blaise with reorganizing the supply closet. He hadn't allowed himself much time to think of Snape's death. The grief of his mother's passing was still overwhelming. But, standing in the closet and meticulously restoring it to Snape's exacting standards was sobering.

Snape's true allegiance during the war had come as a shock to Draco. The man had spying and undermining the Dark Lord's plans for years. He was a large part of the reason that the Light had won. Draco supposed he could blame Snape for his father's imprisonment, but he couldn't bring himself to do. Snape had done what he could to protect Draco and, according to Harry, spent his last breaths to help Harry. Draco just wished that he'd been a bit more grateful while Snape had been alive. The man hadn't been a pleasant sort, but he'd had a difficult life.

Hermione and Blaise seemed to sense the shift in Draco's mood. They shared a concerned glance and then looked back at Draco. "You alright mate?" Blaise asked cautiously.

Draco drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "Fine," he uttered, his voice rough.

Hermione placed one hand on Draco's shoulder. "I wish we could have saved him Draco," she whispered, tears clogging her throat. She hadn't been fond of Professor Snape, but she held a lot of respect for the man and wished that he'd had an opportunity to taste freedom.

To her surprise, Draco allowed her to hug him briefly before his stoic mask was back in place. Hermione looked around the closet and nodded in satisfaction. "It looks good in here," she commented. "Let's see how the others are fairing."

In the classroom, Pansy was complaining in a mutter that was just loud in enough to ensure that the others were aware of the extent of her displeasure. "These Gryffindors are completely mental," she grumbled, casting a succession of charms at one of the cauldrons. "This rubbish is for dunderheads in detention. I had to get tangled up with a bunch of nutters that do this for fun." She peered at the cauldron, seeing that it was clean and looked like it was brand new again. She mentally pushed away the sudden flare of satisfaction. She wasn't going to go all noble like the stupid Gryffindors. She shot an unfriendly sneer at Dean and Seamus for good measure.

"This looks great," Ginny said, looking around at their hard work. The work tables had been cleaned and polished. Professor Slughorns desk had been tidied and a small basket of chocolates set carefully on top of small pile of essays. The floor was spotless and the shelves tidied. The classroom even had a clean citrus sort of smell.

"What's going on here then?" a gravelly voice said, scaring the wits out of the students. They whirled around to see Mr. Filch standing in the doorway with his cat, Mrs. Norris, sitting at his feet. "Potter," Filch sneered, focusing on Harry for a moment. "Mischief in the Potions Classroom, eh? Dear me..." His voice trailed off as he looked around, trying to figure out what they'd done. His eyes went wide as he took in the pristine condition of the classroom.

"We've not been making mischief," Pansy snapped indignantly. "We've been fixing this disgraceful excuse for a classroom. No, I will not be quiet!" she retorted to Ginny who had been shushing her. "I refuse to be punished for philanthropy, even if it is ridiculous."

Filch stared at them all for a moment, suspicious. Then his gaze dropped to the walking stick that he gripped tightly in his right hand. Understanding flickered in his eyes and he met Harry's eyes with a calculating look. "So you're the culprits," Filch said slowly. "You never did care for rules..."

Harry swallowed hard, ignoring the odd stinging to the inside of his cheek as he clenched his jaw. He should have known better. They hadn't bothered with having a lookout and that had been rather stupid.

After a few very tense moments, Filch cleared his throat gruffly. "All done?" he asked sharply.

The students shared surprised glances. "Yes sir," Luna said, seeming far more calm than her companions.

Filch gave a terse nod. "Best be off to bed then," he said, jerking his head toward the door.

Bewildered, the students hurried to leave. Harry paused in the doorway, giving Filch a searching look. "Good night Mr. Filch," Harry said as clearly as he could with the mandrake leaf in his mouth.

Filch hesitated but then gave another quick nod. "Off with you," he commanded roughly. Harry grinned and ushered his friends down the hall.

Slughorn had been thrilled with the state of his office and supply closet. He rambled on about it for a week to anyone who would stand still long enough. He'd even been seen trailing along after Professor Sprout who, after ten minutes, was no longer restraining herself from rolling her eyes.

Over the next few weeks, Harry's group made their way through working on each of the classrooms. In rooms that were already in near perfect condition, they left little gifts for the professors, like sweets, lovely new quills and special ink wells that didn't spill if you accidentally knocked them over.

Outrageous rumors flew when the same treatment was given to the house common rooms. Some students said that the ghosts of wizards that died during the war were responsible. (This earned an eye roll from Blaise.) A few thought that Mr. Filch was responsible and that he was attempting to win favor so that he could be Minister of Magic. ("That's just stupid," Draco scoffed.) Several students felt certain that the house-elves had simply begun doing their job properly. (This statement made Hermione's eye twitch whenever it was suggested.)

In truth, Harry and his friends were able to sneak into the common rooms with the help of Mr. Filch, the Hogwarts portraits and a few house elves. A house elf would make sure that the common room was empty and the obliging portrait would allow the students inside. The house elf would keep watch while the students cleaned and organized the common room. They always added a few extra things, like a new chess set, spare quills and Honeydukes chocolate.

They'd been rather lucky until they'd nearly been caught in the Ravenclaw common room. Seamus had tripped over a foot stool and fell to the floor with a thud. This brought out a round of breathless giggling. In the next instant, a house elf popped into existence on the couch. "They coming!" the elf screeched, flapping her hands hysterically.

Draco snorted and then nearly toppled over as Harry yanked him into a crouched position. Harry's invisibility cloak was draped over them an Hermione as the others cast quick disillusionment charms and hurried to hide in the shadows. Three boys who looked to be in their fifth year came down the stairs cautiously. They stared in bewilderment. To them, the common room was completely deserted aside from the strange little elf inexplicably standing on the couch.

"What's going on?" asked one of the boys.

"Er... Cleaning?" the elf suggested, though she had turned her reply into a question.

"We heard laughing," the boy said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion and he looked around.

"Yes, Mimsy was cleaning with other elves," Mimsy explained. "Then Mimsy fell off the couch and elves all laugh." She paused, and then suddenly started cackling maniacally. Under the invisibility cloak, Harry and Draco were shaking with suppressed laughter.

"You said you fell off the couch," the boy reminded the elf, gesturing to the couch the elf was still standing on.

Mimsy's laughter stopped so abruptly that the boys flinched. "Mimsy climb back up," she retorted in a tone that seemed to indicate that he was being stupid. She watched while the boys exchanged uncertain glances. "You go to bed now," she declared, flapping her bony hand at them. The boys hesitated and then began to climb the stairs again. When the paused to look at the elf again, she burst into another bout of high-pitched, deranged giggling again. They bolted up the stairs quickly after that.

Hermione quickly warded the common room when the boys were out of sight and then watched as Harry, Draco and Ron dissolved into helpless laughter. After a moment, Blaise snorted and Seamus and Dean collapsed to the floor, roaring with laughter. Neville watched them with a wide grin while Pansy mercilessly bit down on her lower lip to prevent her own giggles. Ginny was doubled over and wheezing while Luna chuckled softly.

"You were brilliant Mimsy," Hermione declared, smiling at the delight that lit up the house elf's face.

"Mimsy was happy to help," Mimsy replied with a little bow.

Hermione looked around and cast a few more charms before nodding in satisfaction. "We should go before anyone else wanders down here," she said.

The boys clambered to their feet and they all hurried out as silently as they could manage, bidding Luna a goodnight as she went up the stairs to her room. Ginny was escorted back to Gryffindor tower before the others returned to their own common room.

The rumors intensified. The story about a lunatic house elf swept through Ravenclaw House and spilled over to the rest of the school. Mr. Filch could be heard chuckling darkly in hallways as the topic was discussed between classes. It became all the more confusing when the house elves themselves were targeted. One day a group of Hufflepuffs had walked up on a cluster of house elves sobbing into new embroidered handkerchiefs over a beautifully written and heartfelt thank you letter.

There was an abundance of treacle tart and fudge for dessert that evening.

* * *

Ron carefully pried the saliva soaked mandrake leaf from his mouth and dropped into a glass phial with his name on it. His tongue rubbed over the inside of his cheek where the leaf had been stuck for the last month. He shuddered in revulsion as he placed his phial on the windowsill, under the moonlight.

Harry peered up at the cloudless sky, his face glowing in the light of the full moon. If the moon had been obscured in any way, they wouldn't have been obliged to start the process over. Harry didn't think he could handle another month of leaf sucking.

After putting their leaves in their respective phials, Hermione and Draco had stepped away from the window to brew the potion that was required. Harry watched them, grateful for the competence. They wouldn't have been doomed if his potions skills had been needed. "What's that?" Harry asked as Draco carefully pour a clear liquid into the cauldron, making the color change to a pale blue.

Draco glanced up for just a moment. "It's dew that been untouched by sunlight or human feet for a week," he muttered, frowning down at the open book that rested on the table between himself and Hermione. The final ingredient, powdered moonflower, was added and the potion was stirred anti-clockwise until it abruptly turned a pale yellow.

Draco and Hermione exchanged triumphant smiled and then levitated the cauldron to the window. While they carefully maintained the levitation spell, Harry transferred potion into each of the four mandrake phials. The cauldron was then cleaned and set aside.

Hermione transfigured several chairs into large fluffy pillows and gathered them near the wall. Harry set an alarm to go off before sunrise and suggested that they get some rest. Draco instantly dropped into the nest of pillows and pulled Hermione over to snuggle against him, ignoring Ron's smirk. Harry stretched out next to Draco and, after a moment of hesitation, Ron relaxed next to Harry. The other three may have grown accustomed to cuddling up together to sleep, but it was still rather strange to Ron.

Apparently, Ron's apprehension dissipated rather quickly. When Harry's alarm woke them, Ron was pressed against Harry's side with his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry, who was familiar with having a warm body cuddled up to him, had wrapped his arm around Ron. A slow smile crept onto Harry's face as he realized their position. "Hello darling," Harry drawled with a smirk, reaching over to stroke one finger down Ron's cheek.

"Merlin, I hate you," Ron groaned rolling away from Harry.

"You say that now," Harry teased, grinning wickedly. "But you'll miss being wrapped around my body later."

"Now _I_ hate you," Draco muttered, throwing Harry a disgusted look. Harry just stretched and winked at Draco, completely unapologetic.

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved to the window, eyeing the potion phials. She glanced at the horizon, and began placing the phials in a small chest, sealing them away from sunlight. Once that was done, she beckoned the three young men closer to watch the sunrise. As the sky began to brighten and the sun began to peak over the landscape, they all took a steadying breath.

"Amato animo animato animagus," they intoned together, speaking slowly and clearly. Silence fell over them again as the sky continued to brighten and then new day began. They'd have to speak the incantation at every sunrise and sunset. They had to wait for a storm. A lightning strong would prompt them to drink the potion. Hopefully they wouldn't have to wait too long.

Draco was thoughtful as the left the room with chest held securely in Harry's arms. Draco had experienced being an animal, and it had been rather horrible. He shuddered as he recalled the year that the Professor Moody impostor had turned him into a ferret. It was terrifying and humiliating. If his Animagus form was a ferret, he knew he'd never hear the end of it. He was still dealing with a lot of harassment and attacks from some of the other students. He wasn't sure if he could handle any more blows to his ego. As much as Draco refused to admit it out loud, he truly wanted the approval of his friends.

He chanced a glance at Hermione, seeing her thoughtful expression. He jerked his gaze away, feeling his cheeks heat up with an embarrassing blush. He really wanted her good opinion. Becoming a bloody ferret would probably bring up a good number of unpleasant memories.

Draco frowned at his own thoughts. It wouldn't do him any good to fancy Hermione. His father may be in Azkaban, but he was still expected to marry sensibly. Not that he was considering marriage, of course. But, well, it was senseless to entertain more tender feelings for someone that must be off limits.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, startling Draco out of his morose thoughts. Her eyes took in his slightly flushed cheeks and wide eyes, wondering what had him so preoccupied.

"I'm fine," Draco assured her.

"A little nervous about transforming?" Hermione suggested, looping her arm through his.

"Perhaps," he admitted, glad that he didn't stammer.

"I think it'll be brilliant," Ron declared. "Do you think our animal form will match our Patronus?"

"Maybe," Harry replied. "I think I'd like being a stag, like my dad."

"And I could be a terrier," Ron agreed with a nod. He grinned widely as he turned to look at Hermione. "And you'd be an otter!"

Draco chuckled. "That would be adorable," he said, smiling when Hermione blushed.

"The Patronus and Animagus form don't always match," she reminded the young men. "We could be something completely different."

"I guess we'll find out when the weather cooperates," Harry said.

* * *

Luck was definitely on their side. It was only three days later that the weather favored their transformation. They dutifully said the incantation at each sunrise and sunset without fail. Most people couldn't understand Ron's very vocal displeasure over the fact that the weather had been so mild for three days.

Hermione hadn't been concerned. Headmistress McGonagall had told her that some wizards could wait for months for the right conditions. Three days was extraordinarily good by comparison. They'd spent those three days assuring that they were properly rested and hydrated. They maintained an unusually healthy diet and spent time mediating each day. They wanted to be as prepared as they could be. They were beginning their winter holidays the next day, and they were relieved that they could complete their transformation before then.

The four students went to stand in the courtyard, sheltered in covered walkway so they could stay relatively dry. The were bundled up warmly, though the still shivered a bit in the snow. They each clutched a phial of potion in their hands, their eyes searching the skies.

And there it was. A bolt of lightning struck with a loud crash that made them jump. They couldn't tell what had been hit, but it hardly mattered at the moment. The drank the potion hastily, cringing at the dark earthy taste.

Draco gasped as his stomach felt as if it twisted itself in knots. He struggled to breathe for a moment and his vision blurred briefly before his surroundings came sharply into focus. The effect was a nasty wave of vertigo and he staggered. His body seemed to shrink rapidly. He caught only a brief glimpse of himself. _Oh my god, I'm a ferret,_ was his last thought before his world went black.

Minerva appeared on the pavement just a moment later. Mimsy had been watching the students' progress and had instantly popped into the Headmistress' office when they had collapsed. Mimsy stood at Minerva's side, wringing her hands anxiously.

"Don't fret," Minerva said calmly to the elf. "We'll take them inside to get warm." Shaking her head fondly, she sent a Patronus to Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

"Wake up Love," a voice said patiently.

 _Ginny? Wait, that's not Ginny's voice._

Harry opened his eyes and jumped a little when he realized that Mimsy was leaning over him, her nose just an inch from his. Pansy was standing over them looking amused. "Have a nice nap?" she asked with a cheeky grin. Blaise, Neville, Dean and Seamus were hovering near by, watching eagerly.

"Did it work?" Harry asked hastily, relieved when Mimsy backed up a bit to give him space. He glanced around seeing Hermione, Draco and Ron sitting up and looking exhausted. They were all sprawled out on the floor of the Eighth year common room.

"Take a pepper up potion and you can see for yourself," the Headmistress said, nodding when Poppy gave them each a vial.

"Hurry up," Pansy whined. "We've been waiting for ages. The Headmistress didn't want us to see your animal forms until you'd woken up." The others nodded their agreement.

Once the potion started working, Harry stood up to transform first. It took him a few minutes to focus properly, but he finally managed it. He relaxed and felt his body stretch and change. Once he felt settled, he realized that he was on all fours. He opened his eyes and looked down at long, thin brown legs. He had hooves.

"Like Father, like son," McGonagall said fondly, smiling when Harry made an excited sort of bleating sound. He looked startled by his own sound and shook his head roughly before pausing and repeating the motion slowly, apparently adjusting to the weight of his impressive new antlers.

Neville stepped up to the stag and rubbed gently between his eyes. He grinned when he closed his eyes in obvious enjoyment. He noted that his scar was now white fur that resembled a lightning bolt. Mimsy shifted close and tentatively reach out to stroke Harry's neck.

"Ginny will be furious that she missed this," Dean commented. Seamus grinned and nodded his agreement.

"My turn," Ron said, jumping to his feet and squeezing his eyes shut. He drew in several calming breath and began to shift. When he opened his eyes, he was much closer to the ground. He whirled around to look at Hermione expectantly.

"You're a Jack Russell Terrier," she informed him, laughing when he barked and began to bounce up and down. His furry body was mostly white. He had a large patch of reddish-brown fur across his back. His muzzle was white, but the area around his eyes and his ears were the reddish brown color. When he cocked his head, even Pansy cooed in appreciation.

"Alright Granger, you're next," Blaise said impatiently. "Before all this... cute makes me vomit." The terrier barked and then bounded over the couch and wedged himself on the couch between Pansy and Blaise.

Hermione smiled at Ron and then stood up, chewing her lower lip nervously. Draco nudged her foot with his from his position on the floor, winking when she met his gaze. Hermione flushed and looked away again, closing her eyes.

Draco watched as Hermione's body shrank and shifted. Before his eyes, she had transformed into an otter. Her coat was a chestnut brown. The fur under her chin and all across her belly was white. Her eyes were dark and intelligent. Her small black nose twitched slightly as she sniffed at the air. She jumped when a hand brushed over her head. She turned to see Draco smiling at her.

"Ron was right," Draco said lightly. "You're an otter." His smile widened when she made a chirping sound at him. "Yes, now it's my turn." He stood up and willed himself to stay calm. He drew in a breath, and then released it in a huff. He shook his head slowly. "I don't think I can," he muttered.

Hermione chirped loudly, apparently in protest. Harry moved closer to nudge Draco arm. Ron didn't move, but he whined at Draco. The headmistress glanced at the three animals and then focused on Draco. She smiled slightly. "Mr. Malfoy, I can assure you that you've nothing to worry about," she said patiently. "Show us your animagus form."

A few moments later, Pansy squealed in excitement. "Oh my... Draco... You're gorgeous!" she cried, hurrying forward. "You're not a ferret, you're a fox," she explained, reaching out to gently pet the top of his head.

"A silver fox," the Headmistress added.

As a fox, Draco had pale gray fur. His ears were a slightly darker gray. and his muzzle was white. His chest, stomach, feet and the tip of his bushy tail were white. His eyes were silver and gleaming in the dim light of the common room.

Draco turned his head, staring down at his thick, luxurious tail. Then he stood up and yapped happily. Hermione responded with a chirp and then squealed when Draco lunged for her and proceeded to chase her.

The Headmistress watched the two animals for a moment, shaking her head fondly. She turned to Harry, seeing that he'd chosen to return to his human form. "Very impressive Mr. Potter," she said. "I'd thought it would take you at least until spring to manage this."

"We couldn't have done it without Draco and Hermione," Harry admitted. "They brewed the potion."

"Obviously," Pansy scoffed. "You and Weasley would have been more likely to blow up the entire castle."

They talked for a short while longer before the Headmistress big them a good night. A final glance told her that Draco and Hermione had worn themselves out. They had curled up together in front of the fireplace.

"We should all get to bed," Dean said. He stretched languidly before eyeing the animals curled up on the rug. "I suppose we should get them to change back."

"They'll be alright," Harry said. "Let's just get them upstairs." He walked over and gently lifted the fox into his arms, grinning when silver eyes blinked sleepily at him. "I'm just taking you to bed," he assured the fox quietly.

Neville hesitated and then picked up the otter, his eyes widening slightly in amazement. Her fur was so smooth and he had the fight the urge to stroke her. She was a new animagus after all. He imagined that such action on his part would just make things awkward for both of them. Hermione shifted in his arms, looking up at him in what appeared to be confusion. "I'm taking you upstairs," he explained. Not knowing what else to do, he held her securely to his chest, keeping her body upright. He smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder and gripped his robes in her paws.

"We'll just put her in our room," Harry told Neville, his fingers stroking the fur behind Draco's fox ears.

Blaise looked down expectantly at Ron, but Ron didn't go back to his human form. The terrier rolled onto his back and looked up at Blaise, his tail wagging. "I hope you know that you're completely mental," Blaise stated flatly. The next moment, he reached down and picked up the dog, smirking when Ron's tail wagged more frantically. Ron's mouth was open and his tongue lolled out to one side in a big doggie smile.

"Just set Ron on his bed," Harry said, leading the way into his room and gesturing at Ron's bed.

Blaise set Ron onto the bed that had been indicated and chuckled when Ron started rolling around on it. After a moment, he stood up and turned in a circle before curling up. Blaise shook his head and reached down to pet the dog once more. When he turned, he found Pansy standing in the doorway smirking at him. "Shut it," Blaise growled quietly.

Harry carefully set the fox on Draco's bed, smiling when Draco yawned. The sight was adorable, but Harry didn't think it would be wise to tell Draco that. Harry glanced up at Neville. "You can just set Hermione here," Harry said quietly. "They won't mind."

Neville blinked in surprise, but set the otter down on Draco's bed without comment. She stretched and then rolled onto her back, leaving her soft white belly exposed. Neville watched in fascination as the fox snuggled up against her, nuzzling the side of her face with his snout.

Harry smiled down at the otter and fox, glad to see them so comfortable with one another. Hermione would be spending the first few days of the Christmas holiday with her parents, so it would be a good opportunity for Harry to have a talk with Draco. Draco and Hermione had become very close friends, much like Harry had with Draco. But, he had a feeling that there was something else there. It helped that Ginny had speculated on the same thing a few times.

Harry curled up in his own bed once Pansy, Blaise and Neville had left. The transformation had been exhausting, but he knew it would get easier with practice. He fell asleep with a contented smile on his lips.

He woke up just an hour later, bewildered. After a moment, he smiled peacefully and closed his eyes again. The terrier was making himself comfortable sprawled over Harry's chest and stomach. The fox and otter were curled up against Harry's shoulders with their heads resting against his neck. Harry went back to sleep feeling warm and loved.

* * *

 _AN: Please review if convenient. I have to say, I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote the scene with Mimsy. Gotta love crazy giggling house elves._


	7. Chapter 7

_I have the very best readers. Seriously. You guys are awesome. Between the sweet reviews and the PMs I've been getting, I'm feeling so loved and encouraged. And, just because I think you guys are fabulous, I worked really hard to get this chapter out fast. Lots of happy feels for you. And as always, I love to hear from you._

* * *

Harry woke up and shifted, trying not to knock his animal friends to the floor. As close as they were, he doubted that Ron or Draco would hesitate to bite him if they were pushed off the bed while they slept. Harry couldn't imaging an otter biting him, but he certainly didn't want to risk facing Hermione's wrath first thing in the morning, regardless of her form.

Ron had rolled off of Harry's chest and was now sleeping on his back, still in dog form, with his front paws curled in toward his furry chest. Hermione and Draco had shifted during the night and their heads were pressed together over Harry's sternum.

Harry stretched and yawned widely. The movement jostled his friends and a moment later he was met with two pairs of intelligent eyes. (Ron had snorted and rolled over without opening his eyes.) Harry brought his hands up to stroke the otter and fox. "Good morning," Harry murmured, grinning when Hermione tilted her head so he could scratch under her chin. "We should get down to breakfast if we want to eat before getting on the train."

The fox nodded and then moved to poke his head between the dog and Harry's side. With a sharp push of Draco's head, Ron was sent tumbling off the bed and onto the floor. Draco changed to his human form so he could properly laugh at the bundle of fur on the floor.

Ron barked and growled at Draco, but quickly gave up in favor of returning to his human form. "What was that for?" Ron demanded, scowling as as Harry and Hermione joined in on Draco's laughter.

"Time for breakfast," Draco said, smirking when Ron's angry expression brightened at the mention of food.

It wasn't long before they found themselves on the Hogwarts Express. Ginny joined them in their compartment, shooting Harry a stern look before she sat down. She hadn't really had much of an opportunity to speak to him yet and she was feeling a bit put out. "I can't believe you transformed without me there," she complained, crossing her arms petulantly.

"Sorry Gin," Harry responded, pressing a sweet kiss to her temple. "We had to grab the opportunity when it came up."

"We can show you now," Ron added eagerly.

Harry nodded and stood up eagerly, only to have Draco push him back into the seat.

"Harry Potter, don't you dare turn into a stag in this compartment," Draco commanded with a glare.

Harry scowled but didn't argue. His form was large and those antlers would be a bit hazardous in such an enclosed space. And his arse would, no doubt, end up in someone's face and he was certain that the result would be embarrassing and unpleasant. So, he satisfied himself with a promise to show his girlfriend later and urging the other three to transform since they were significantly smaller.

Ginny was delighted by their animal forms. Ron was rather excitable as a terrier and was being restrained by Harry as he tried to lunge at Ginny playfully. He was panting and barking happily. Hermione was perched in Ginny's lap making chirping sounds and purring while Ginny petted her. Draco was standing on his back feet with his front paws on Ginny's shoulder. He leaned close and sniffed at Ginny's ear making her giggle.

The compartment door slid open and Blaise stepped in, casting a quick charm at the door when he'd closed it behind himself. "I could barking from a few compartments over," Blaise explained.

Ron had the grace to look a little bit ashamed, and stopped barking. Blaise smirked in response, taking the dog from Harry and dropping into a seat across from Harry. The dog calmed a bit and draped himself across Blaise's lap, wagging his tail when Blaise scratched behind his ears.

Harry shook his head at Ron, smiling at the dogs antics. Being a dog seemed to suit Ron. It made Harry miss Sirius even more, but it wouldn't stop him from enjoying Ron's fun.

"Where's Pansy?" Harry asked Blaise, wrapping one arm around Ginny and drawing her closer. Draco ended up wedged between them, but he didn't seem to mind. Hermione squeaked at him from her position on Ginny's lap.

"She's with Tracey Davis," Blaise replied. "Someone hexed Tracey's hair. It's green and smells of fish. So, Pansy's trying to fix it."

"Does she need help?" Harry asked with a frown.

Blaise shook his head. "Tracey won't accept help from a Gryffindor," he replied dismissively. "Besides, Pansy can handle just about any hair issue you throw at her. She'll be fine."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "You coming to visit over the break?" he asked abruptly.

Blaise looked startled by the question. "Whatever for?" he questioned suspiciously.

Harry smiled. "Christmas is for friends and family," he responded lightly. "My only family wants nothing to do with me and Draco's father is... unavailable." He paused to stroke Draco's head when the fox whined softly. "My best friends are my family now. You're Draco's friend and we get on well enough, so you're welcome to come over. It'll be fun," he insisted cheerfully.

Blaise eyed Harry thoughtfully and then glanced at the silver fox. Draco's ears had drooped a bit during the conversation, and Blaise imagined that Draco was thinking of having his first Christmas after his mothers death. After a moment, Harry picked up the fox and cuddled it to his chest, his fingers dragging slowly through the soft fur. Draco allowed the oddly affectionate treatment, even nudging against Harry's shoulder with his nose.

"Alright then," Blaise said finally. "I'll come round on Boxing Day, if that's alright?"

"Perfect," Harry agreed with a nod. "I'll have a room prepared for you if you choose to spend the night." He looked down at the fox in his arms, frowning. Even as an animal, Draco looked rather sad. He was whining very softly and he kept his head down. Harry thought that the heartbreaking sound probably wasn't entirely voluntary, but the blond likely felt that it was easier to endure in his animal form.

Hermione scooted off of Ginny's lap and wiggled her way under Harry's left arm to get close to Draco. Harry shifted to accommodate her and smiled slightly as little otter paws reached out to gently grasp onto to fox fur. The otter pressed the side of her head and against the fox's neck in an odd sort of armless hug. Harry spent the rest of the train ride, holding the pair. It was only made more pleasant when Ginny rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Harry was pleased to make dinner in his own home that evening. It was a bit too quiet though. Ron and Ginny were at the Burrow with their family and Hermione had gone to spend a few days with her parents. They'd all be together soon, but for now it would be Draco in the house with Harry. Harry was fine with the arrangement, but it bothered him to see Draco so downtrodden. The blond was oddly quiet and tended to stay in his fox form.

When they sat down at the table to have their spaghetti dinner, Harry seized the opportunity. "Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

Draco paused, looking away from his plate to meet Harry's gaze. "I'm fine Harry," he responded quietly. "It's just... difficult."

"I know," Harry said. "And you know I'll do what I can to make you feel better. Right now, I'm your family."

Draco blinked in momentary surprise and then smiled. The idea warmed him considerably. After so many years of rivalry and intense dislike, Harry called him family. Draco had never had siblings, but perhaps this was what it felt like to have a brother. He felt a little ridiculous for his thoughts, but Harry looked so sincere and had done so much for him despite their tumultuous past.

"Thank you," Draco said, relieved that his voice remained steady.

Harry smiled brightly and took a bite of his spaghetti, savoring the rich flavor of the red sauce. He was pleased to hear Draco's hum of approval. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Harry chose to speak again.

"So, speaking as a concerned family member," Harry said, smirking at Draco's amused eye roll. "I wanted to ask you about something."

Draco cocked an eyebrow in question, taking a sip of butterbeer.

"How do you feel about Hermione?"

Draco spat out his butterbeer.

Harry frowned at him and cleaned up the mess with a quick wave of his wand. "Not quite the response I was looking for," Harry noted setting his wand down and looking at Draco expectantly.

"What the hell are you on about?" Draco sputtered.

Harry heaved a patient sigh. "Look," he said calmly, "I look out for you. I care about you. I pay attention to you. And lately, I've had the feeling that you feel more than just friendship for Hermione."

Draco's cheeks were pink with embarrassment. "What gave you that idea?" he scoffed. "Is it because we occasionally sleep in the same bed? Because I've slept with you as well." He suddenly looked horrified by his own word choice. "You know what I mean," he blurted out, flustered.

Harry snorted in amusement and rolled his eyes. "I know what you mean, but it's not what I meant," he said firmly. "Sleeping arrangement aside, you look at her differently. You talk to her differently. You're always touching her in some way." Harry smiled sheepishly. "I may not have caught on as much if Ginny hadn't noticed and mentioned it to me." Seeing Draco's horrified expression, Harry held his hands up in a placating gesture. "It's not a subject for discussion in the common room. Ginny and I have only talked about it privately."

The fact that is wasn't common room gossip fodder made Draco feel a bit better, but not much. Had he been making a fool of himself? The fact that Harry, who was known for being a bit oblivious, was aware made Draco feel about nauseous.

Harry seemed to sense Draco's growing panic. "Just talk to me," Harry urged gently. "We're practically brothers," he added, grinning broadly.

Draco rolled his eyes, letting the knowledge of Harry's affection calm him somewhat. He could talk to Harry about this. It might feel better to actually put his thoughts into words on the matter. It could be his only opportunity to say the words that were pressing on his mind.

After a few moments of deliberation, Draco sighed and met Harry's eyes hesitantly. "You're not wrong," Draco said quietly.

Harry looked confused for a moment and then he grinned widely. "I knew it!" he crowed, nearly knocking his butterbeer over.

"But, it doesn't matter," Draco went on, his eyes followed the odd celebratory wiggle that Harry was doing in his chair. "It doesn't change anything."

Harry stilled. "Of course it matters," he insisted indignantly. "Hermione loves you. And it's not much of a stretch from the love between friends to the love between... er, lovers. It's not like your unattractive. Maybe she has feelings for you too."

"It doesn't matter because I can't do anything about it," Draco snapped irritably. "I'm meant to marry a pureblood woman. There's no sense in dragging Hermione into a relationship with me because it can't go anywhere. I don't want to hurt her."

Harry looked crestfallen. "But, I thought..." Harry paused, uncertain of what to say.

Draco sighed. "You know that I don't have those beliefs anymore," Draco said quietly. "You have to know that. I don't care that she's muggleborn. But, my family has certain standards and expectations. My father will expect me to follow tradition and marry appropriately." He frowned when Harry opened his mouth to object. "Azkaban or not, he's my father. In the end, whether or not I fancy Hermione doesn't matter."

Harry nodded reluctantly. It was a terrible shame. Draco deserved to live the life he wanted. Instead, he'd have to compromise his own heart to keep his father's approval. That was no way to live. But, Harry loved Draco enough to not fight him on the subject. Draco would have to make his own choices, and Harry would just have to try to be supportive.

* * *

The days leading up to Christmas were full of baking, decorating and cleaning. At first, Draco was reluctant to get involved. He still didn't have access to his family's vaults and he found that it truly bothered him that he couldn't buy gifts for his friends. In past years, it hadn't mattered much to him. But now, he had friends that meant the world to him. He wasn't sure he could cope without them.

Once Harry understood what was bothering Draco, he set out to set aside those concerns. He'd firmly stated that they were family and that everyone was just happy to be together. "I'm just so happy to have you with me, Draco," Harry had said, yanking the blond into a warm hug. After that, Draco had allowed himself to be dragged into the kitchen to make biscuits and pies.

Hermione arrived the day before Christmas and she was stunned when she stepped out of the floo. A massive Christmas tree dominated the far wall. It was covered in fairy lights and glittering red and silver baubles. There were so many presents under the tree that once there was no more room, gifts were stacked beside the tree. Smiling, Hermione levitated the presents she'd brought to arrange themselves neatly beside the tree as well.

The rest of the house was decorated as well. The dining table was covered in a cheery red tablecloth and garland made of holly and ivy accented the windows and walls. The entire house looked festive and inviting.

Wonderful sweet smells wafted from the kitchen, accompanied by the sound of singing. Hermione smiled and walked through the doorway. Harry and Draco were singing Christmas carols while baking. Harry was rolling up balls of dough and placing them on a baking sheet while Draco was mixing up some sort of batter. They had rather nice voices and they sang without reserve, unaware that they had an audience.

Once they finished the song, Hermione applauded them appreciatively, scaring the daylights out of them. She giggled when Harry clutched at his chest and Draco hastily cleared his throat. Draco's cheeks were rosy pink in an instant.

"What are you doing skulking around and scaring the shite out of people?" Harry asked, laughing and shaking his head.

"I wasn't skulking," Hermione retorted primly. "You knew I was coming today. Serves you right for bellowing so loudly that you can't hear people coming in."

Harry pressed one hand to his chest in feigned indignation. "I was not bellowing," he replied firmly. "I was singing. Crooning," he insisted with a dignified little nod.

Hermione's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Is that what that was?" she asked playfully, grinning when Harry wagged a dough covered spoon at her.

Draco smirked. "Shut up and try this," he said, holding a biscuit up in front of Hermione's lips.

Hermione bit into the offered biscuit, humming at the taste of warm chocolate. "That's lovely," she said once she'd swallowed. She grinned when Draco handed her the rest of the biscuit and returned to mixing his batter. "What's all this for then?" she asked, gesturing to all of the baked sweets. The counter held a collection of biscuits, fudge, and pies. The scents were heavenly and made Hermione's mouth water.

"Draco found some amazing recipes," Harry said, licking some chocolate off of his finger. "He wanted to contribute to Christmas, so we're baking for everyone."

"That's a brilliant idea," Hermione agreed with an approving nod.

"Obviously," Draco smirked.

The next morning, Draco made breakfast instead of Harry. As much as Harry enjoyed cooking for his friends, he was delighted to see Draco serving a full English breakfast and looking so pleased with himself. Harry smiled to himself when he noticed that Draco kept glancing at Hermione as she sampled the various foods on her plate.

Once they were full, they settled themselves on the couch and Harry gave Draco and Hermione the gifts that he'd got them. Mindful of Draco's feelings, Harry had avoided spending a great deal of money on gifts. He'd only made one exception to that, but he believed that he'd done it in a way that wouldn't bother Draco so much.

Draco was greatly moved by the gifts from Harry. There was an assortment of some of Draco's favorite sweets, warm woolly socks to wear around the house, recipe books and a Cyclone, the newest racing broom. Draco had balked when he got the broom, but Harry had run out of the room and returned gripping another Cyclone in his hands.

"I got one for each of us!" Harry said excitedly. "I wanted us to be able to fly together. I got brooms for Ron and Ginny as well."

Harry was looking at him so hopefully that Draco sighed and nodded. "Thank you," Draco said quietly. He chuckled at Harry's delighted smile.

Hermione smiled and shook her head at the two young men. She turned her gaze back to her gifts, pleased by Harry's choices. He'd obviously put a lot of thought into it. He'd given Hermione a book preservation kit, soft new gloves, an advanced transfiguration book and a charmed planner. The planner kept your personal calendar organized and color-coded.

"It resets for each year," Harry explained as Hermione looked over the planner curiously. "You can use it forever."

"Very sensible," Hermione commented with an approving nod. "Well done Harry." She lifted her wand and summoned her gifts for Harry and Draco. Once she'd passed them out, relaxed against the couch cushions and ran her fingers over the soft leather of her new gloves.

Harry had received a book about deer, while Draco's was about foxes. "So, you can better understand your animal forms," Hermione explained. She was pleased to see their faces brighten with eagerness as they peeked into the books.

Harry and Draco also got broom servicing kits, warm woolly hats and dragon hide wand holsters. Though it wasn't the extravagant affair that Christmas at Malfoy Manor had been in past years, Draco felt a deep satisfaction. His grief was still present, and he missed his mother desperately. But, the love that was being shared so freely soothed the ache in his soul.

A short time later, the Weasley's arrived. There were so many of them! Draco was overwhelmed with the sudden crowd of people and backed up to sit on the couch. There was a flurry of hugs and happy chatter before more gifts were passed around. To his surprise, Draco received a Weasley jumper. It was a lovely dark green with a large D in light gray on the front. He was informed that Ron and Ginny had picked out the colors so Molly could make it. In addition to the jumper, Draco was given the same sweets and hand-made scarf that Harry and Hermione had received.

Draco was speechless. He knew that the Weasleys were far from wealthy. (He'd made it a point to comment on it often in the past.) But, despite his ill treatment of the family, he'd been included with the festivities. The Weasley jumpers represented love and family. Suddenly, Draco was aware of the lump in his throat and the slight sting in his eyes.

Ever watchful, Hermione noticed Draco's distress. Glancing around, she could see Harry holding Ginny close while she cuddled into him with a blissful smile. Nearby, Ron was sitting on a chair and firmly ignoring the fact that his best friend was getting cozy with his sister. Catching his eye, Hermione darted her gaze to Draco meaningfully. The blond was drawing in deep slow breaths and staring down at the jumper in his hands.

Turning to Ron again, Hermione winked and abruptly transformed into an otter. She waddled across the couch to Draco and chirped loudly at him, making him jump in surprise. Catching on, Ron transformed as well and bounded toward Draco, barking and wagging his tail. Aside from Ginny, the Weasley were shocked. They hadn't been informed about Ron or his friends becoming Animagi. George smiled widely for the first time in a long time at the sight of his youngest brother as a Jack Russell Terrier.

Draco blinked in surprise at the dog and the otter. After a moment, his lips curled into a smile and he transformed as well. The dog barked in approval and then bounced his way to the front door. He continued to bounce until Percy caught on and opened the front door. Ron scramble through the door followed closely by Hermione and Draco. The wards around the property would hide them from the muggles.

Ron immediately began tearing around the yard in a circle barking excitedly, kicking up snow in a frenzy. The fox made a sound like a wheezy cough that was probably laughter. The otter chattered at him before diving into the snow compelling the fox to follow. Some of the Weasleys spilled out of the house and onto the porch to watch while the others crowded around the window.

"Go," Ginny urged, pushing Harry toward the yard with grin.

Harry wiggled his way through the Weasleys and leaped into the snow, transforming mid-jump and startling a shriek out of Molly. When Harry landing on all fours, he let out an odd bellow before dropping to his side and rolling in the snow. The fox seemed to be laughing again as the otter joined in on the snow rolling. Soon, all four animals were rolling in the snow and making an assortment of excited sounds. Ginny stood on the porch clutching her sides and laughing.

* * *

Blaise and Pansy were greeted warmly when they arrived at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place on Boxing day. Right away they were offered a variety of sweets and baked goods and asked about how their Christmas had been. They probably should have expected such a kind welcome.

"You should have seen it," Ginny laughed as she passed a plate of biscuits to Pansy. "All four of them rolling in the snow." She shook her head fondly at the memory.

"Draco was rolling in the snow?" Blaise asked with an amused smirk. He glanced at his blond friend, taking note of the green jumper that Draco wore. It was clear that Potter and his friends had take great care of Draco.

"It was bloody hilarious," Ron chuckled.

"We had a lot of fun," Harry said simply, noticing Draco's pink cheeks and taking pity on him. "It was nice to just play in the snow and not worry about anything." He took a biscuit from the plate and smiled. "Draco made these."

Pansy glanced down at her half eaten biscuit in surprise. "They're delicious," she said sincerely.

"I told you," Harry said cheerfully, nudging Draco with one elbow. Looking back at Pansy, he said "The Weasleys loved them. Draco made biscuits, fudge, pie... I helped a little, but it was mostly him."

Pansy would have never expected Draco to do something as plebeian as baking. That was for house elves. Had Draco really sunk so far? Pansy peered at him thoughtfully, wondering at his willingness to take up such an activity.

As she pondered, she saw Draco select a piece of fudge and hold it out for Hermione to taste. Hermione allowed him to feed her the fudge, closing her eyes in pleasure at the rich flavor. Harry selected a piece of the fudge for himself and sighed blissfully when he tasted it. Once he swallowed, Harry assured Draco that it was fantastic. Draco's response was a slightly flustered smile.

So perhaps Draco wasn't debasing himself with activities that were unworthy of him. It seemed the Draco enjoyed cooking and liked to make things that his friends enjoyed. Pansy supposed that she didn't have to feel unsettled by the idea. As his friend, she'd support his bizarre hobbies. He was obviously very attached to his Gryffindor friends.

Pansy looked around, wondering what Blaise thought of Draco's new culinary skills. She was a bit stunned to see Blaise chatting comfortably with Ron. They were evidently discussing Ron's animagus form.

"I've actually always wanted a dog," Blaise mentioned, taking a careful sip of tea.

"Really?" Ron asked with a grin. "Not a snake?"

Blaise smirked slightly. "I would never be so cliched," he replied loftily.

Pansy stared with wide eyes. _Is he flirting with Weasley?_ she thought incredulously. _What the bloody hell is going on here?_ It was rather subtle but Pansy had known Blaise for a long time. He was clearly testing the waters. She nearly choked on her tea when Blaise deliberately brushed his hand over Ron's arm. Less subtle, but Ron didn't seem to give it any thought as he chattered on about something he'd read about the breed of his animal form.

 _Blaise is flirting with a Weasley and Draco is quite obviously infatuated with Granger,_ Pansy thought with a sigh. Could things get more strange? She looked up and met the mischievous gaze of Ginny Weasley. Ginny glanced pointedly at Blaise and Ron and then smirked. Pansy blinked in surprise and then her lips twitched into a quick smile. Perhaps instead of being completely horrified, Pansy could just enjoy show, so to speak. That certainly seemed to be Ginny's intention.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: I'm having a blast writing this. I hope you guys are enjoying it. This is going to be one of longest stories. I'd considered breaking it up and making a sequel to get it all in, but I've ultimately decided against it. So, you get a nice long story. In other news, this story and "Broken" are now on AO3! "Broken" was altered a bit in the last chapter. There's an additional sex scene that doesn't exist on this site. I will get around to updating it on this site, but if you just can't wait, you can find the updated version on AO3._

* * *

Pansy and Blaise remained at Harry's house for the remainder of the winter break. They hadn't expected to feel so comfortable, but they were glad for it. The only time that it got a bit awkward was two days before their agreed upon return to Hogwarts and they'd witnessed Draco's surprising sleeping arrangements.

They'd been awakened by terrified cries during the night. Blaise and Pansy burst into the hallway from their rooms, looking around in alarm. Ron and Hermione came out of their rooms as well, pausing at the sight of Blaise and Pansy in their bed clothes. Another desperate shout made all four of them jump.

"That's Draco," Ron breathed, following Hermione as she bolted down the hall. Blaise and Pansy exchanged looks of horror and scurried after them.

Hermione ran into Draco's room, her heart aching at the sight of his wild panting breaths and the tears streaming down his face. Whatever he was reliving in his nightmare was horrifying. She rushed to the bed and shook him gently, then more firmly when he didn't wake up right away.

"Wake up Draco!" she called to him. "It's just a dream. I'm here." She sighed in relief when his breath caught in a gasp and his eyes flew open. He stared up at her in panic for a moment, his eyes full of tears. Once his mind caught up with the fact the he was awake, he closed his eyes and shuddered.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Hermione shook her head, brushing away his tears as she blinked rapidly to prevent her own tears from falling. "Don't be silly," she chided him gently. "You've nothing to apologize for. If you need me, I want to know."

"Draco?"

He jerked, startled by the sound of Pansy's voice. He groaned when he noticed that Pansy and Blaise had stepped into the room with Ron. They were watching him with wide concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked, sounding as if she was going to cry at any moment.

Draco nodded, closing his eyes again as silent tears continued to trickle down his face. He hated feeling so out of control. He reached up to wipe his face only to realize that his hands trembled.

"Shall I stay with you?" Hermione asked softly.

Earlier that day, Draco wouldn't have done such a thing with Blaise, Pansy and Ron watching. But now, but with memories of Voldemort, Nagini, Bellatrix and his mother's murder dancing in his head, he didn't hesitate. He reached out and pulled Hermione into his bed, burying his face against her shoulder once she was close enough. His arms wrapped around her waist as if he feared that she'd try to escape. He was sure he'd be embarrassed the next morning, but right then he didn't care.

Harry burst into the room with wide eyes, Ginny just behind him. "What happened?" he asked. "The wards let me know something was wrong."

Ron glanced toward the bed meaningfully. "Nightmare," he said simply. "Sounded like a bad one."

"Oh Merlin," Harry moaned, feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright Draco? I had a silencing charm up so I didn't hear anything." He ignored the horrified look that Ron gave him and Ginny.

Draco lifted his head away from Hermione and looked over at Harry's anxious frown. "I'll be alright Harry," he responded quietly. "And it's fine. You deserve private time with your girlfriend."

"I can stay in here with you," Harry said, moving toward the bed. "Ginny won't mind."

"Of course," Ginny agreed. "Anything you need." She smiled tenderly at the grateful look Harry gave her.

"No no," Ron said firmly. "Harry, go back to bed. Hermione got him to calm down and I'll stay with them."

Harry paused, obviously torn. "But..."

"Go on," Ron insisted. "I don't care to spoon Draco, but I can be close and make him feel safe and secure. Just give me any details about why you needed a silencing charm," he added with a shudder. Without another word, Ron climbed onto the bed and turned onto his side. He shifted until he had his back pressed to Draco's back.

Draco relaxed a bit and snuggled into Hermione, sighing as her fingers stroked through his hair gently. Harry waited for a moment, but his friends looked comfortable enough. With a little sigh he ushered Ginny, Blaise and Pansy back into the hall and closed the door quietly him.

There was an awkward silence.

"I sort of thought it was a joke," Pansy admitted.

Harry frowned in confusion for a second before his eyes lit up with understanding. "About us sharing a bed?" he asked. When she nodded he shrugged. "Draco had terrible nightmares every night when he first came to stay here. He's was panicked and scared, so I did what helps me... I climbed into the bed and held him. He was so upset that he didn't fight me at all. He just held on tight and cried. I ended up climbing into his bed each night for a few days. Then one night, he couldn't sleep and I was the one with the nightmares. So, he came to me and returned the favor. That same night Hermione had a nightmare about being tortured at Malfoy Manor, and I had her join us for the first time." He paused, looking thoughtfully. "We realized that we slept better that way, so we made it a regular routine. It stopped when we got back to Hogwarts. Draco doesn't want to be seen as weak."

Pansy swiped at the tears that refused to be held back. "I didn't realize how bad off he was," she said sadly.

"Neither did I," Blaise agreed quietly.

The next morning, Draco woke up feeling safe and warm. He stayed still for a moment, looking down at the witch that was pressed against him. Her curls were a wild tangle across the pillow and her cheeks were rosy with sleep. She shifted and nuzzled her face into his chest with a little sigh. Draco bit his lip as his eyes wandered slowly over her face.

He hated to feel so conflicted. Hermione was lovely and Draco loved the way she made him feel. She looked at him and saw his heart and his potential instead of his mistakes and failures. But, Draco so desperately wanted to make his father proud. Lucius Malfoy had an abundance of flaws, and his ideals were a bit ridiculous. Draco could see that now. Despite that, Draco still longed for his father's approval. He'd always fallen short in the past.

Draco doubted that his father would remain in Azkaban for long. He'd been informed by Kingsley on Christmas day that the Wizengamot was reviewing his father's case. The Malfoy patriarch had been reduced to a servant in his home when the Dark Lord had taken up residence there. At the end of the war, Lucius had only wanted to keep his family alive. The Wizengamot was using this as the basis for reconsidering his sentence. But, Kingsley had hinted at a less benevolent motivation.

The war had nearly crippled the Ministry of Magic financially. The wizarding world was struggling to recover in so many ways and the Ministry was having difficulty gaining the funds to maintain day-to-day functions. Though Kingsley hadn't stated as such directly, he'd hinted that the Ministry needed donations and investors.

Draco liked to think that his father would steer clear of power hungry lunatics, but he couldn't be completely certain. And he had no reason to think that his father's views on blood status had wavered at all. So, while Draco was glad that there was a possibility that his father would be released, it left him with a oddly hollow feeling as well. It created any even greater divide between himself and Hermione.

Draco was drawn from his musings when he felt the bed dip with the weight of a shifting body. A loud yawn told him that Ron was awake. Unsure of what to say and feeling more than a little embarrassed, Draco remained still, keeping his eyes on Hermione's sleeping face.

After a moment, Ron cleared his throat and rolled away so that his back was no longer pressed up to Draco. "Are you alright mate?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Draco responded. "And, thank you. You didn't have to stay last night." He rolled onto his back and turned his head to look at Ron cautiously.

Ron just smiled and shrugged. "I know," he responded. "But I didn't mind. Harry really needed some time alone with Ginny, but don't tell him I said that," he demanded, smirking slightly. "You and I both know that Hermione would have been enough but, since Harry was worried, I stuck around. Besides, a little extra security is alright." His smile faded and he looked down. "There's really no shame in it."

Draco shook his head, turning his gaze to the ceiling. One of his arms was still curled around Hermione's sleeping form. "That's easy for you to say," Draco muttered, hating how bitter he sounded.

Ron swallowed down an angry retort. Draco wasn't trying to be an a bit. "I lost a brother," Ron said quietly. He heard Draco's breath catch at that reminder. "I actually used Harry's example when dealing with George. He seems to relax a bit if you hold him," Ron explained, his voice rough with emotion. He turned to look Draco in the eye. "We're not enemies anymore and I'll never mock you for suffering the way you. If you need hugs or snuggling or... whatever, then I'm alright with it. If Hermione and Harry aren't available, I'm here. I'm sure that it's the same for Ginny."

Draco was stunned. But, before he could express gratitude or even comment on the red-head's sentimental outbursts, Hermione turned over and rested her head on Draco's chest.

"That's very sweet Ronald," Hermione murmured, smothering a yawn with her hand. She sighed when Draco's hand came up to gently stroke her messy curls.

"Must you always sound so stunned when I do something nice?" Ron groused, though he grinned when Hermione wrinkled her nose at him.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Harry walked into the room. "Breakfast is ready," he announced, a delighted smile spread across his face.

Draco sat up a bit to look at Harry and then chuckled. "Someone had a good night," Draco commented with a smirk.

Harry flushed instantly, biting his lip and looking down at his feet. Hermione and Draco exchanged a knowing look and then glanced at Ron expectantly. Ron was silent for a moment and then his eyes widened. "Oi!" he cried, leaping out of the bed. Harry jumped and then darted out of the room. Ron gave chase, shouting obscenities.

Hermione and Draco got downstairs just in time to see Ron tackle Harry in the lounge. Ginny was standing in the doorway that led to the dining room wearing a gobsmacked expression. Blaise and Pansy were standing just behind her and struggling to stifle their laughter.

"You shagged my sister!" Ron shouted.

"So?" Harry retorted.

Ron made a high pitched sputtering noise before he jumped to his feet and turned into a dog. The next moment, the air was filled by the sound of angry barking and growling. Harry just remained in his sprawled position on the floor, staring at the terrier with wide eyes. Apparently, Ron didn't want to say something that he'd regret, so he'd chosen to vent his frustration in animal form.

"That's enough!" Ginny snapped, striding forward and towering over the dog. She pointed one finger at him, her gaze forbidding. "You don't get a say in this Ronald Weasley," she said sternly. "I'm of age and I love Harry. He's good to me and you'll just have to get over the fact that I want him to shag me senseless." At this, Ron growled again and Harry blushed.

"Alright, let's not fight," Hermione said calmly. "We're all adults here. Let's just have breakfast."

Ron sat down with a huff and whined. Ginny rolled her eyes. "He's going to sulk now," she said irritably.

"He'll be fine," Blaise said, walking across the room and picking up the dog. "You'll feel better when you eat. You like bacon, don't you?" he asked, looking down at the terrier expectantly. Ron's response was a bark as he tail started wagging happily. Blaise smiled and went back into the dining room.

Pansy turned to look at Ginny. "You see? What did I tell you?" she asked the red-head with a smirk.

"I know," Ginny responded with a giggle.

"What?" Harry asked, hauling himself up and rubbing his sore bum. He'd hit the floor pretty hard.

"Nothing Love," Ginny replied sweetly, kissing his cheek. "Nothing to worry about." She pulled him into the dining room, winking at Pansy as she went.

"What's going on?" Draco asked Pansy quietly. He glanced at Hermione as she passed him to go into the dining room.

"Well, I think you would have noticed if you hadn't been mooning over Granger," Pansy whispered with a grin. She giggled when his cheeks turned pink. "I think Blaise fancies Weasley."

"Weasley... As in, Ron?" Draco asked quietly, recovering from his embarrassment.

Pansy grinned and winked before pushing Draco into the dining room. Draco shook his head at Pansy's silly idea, but then he looked over at Blaise.

Blaise was seated at the table and had placed Ron in the chair next to his. He was feeding the dog bacon and sausage in between bites of his own breakfast. A tiny fond smile played around his lips. He chuckled when Ron yapped happily in a request for more sausage.

"You know," Blaise said, clearing his throat self-consciously when he saw that the others were watching him. "You should consider having nicknames. It seems odd to call this dog Ron Weasley," he said, gesturing to Ron.

"Like the Marauders!" Harry burst out excitedly. "That's brilliant."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Pansy asked. "What Marauders?"

"Harry's dad and his friends," Ginny explained, squeezing Harry's hand fondly. "One was a werewolf and the other three became Animagi. They each had a nickname."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," Harry said, smiling broadly. "Moony was a werewolf. Wormtail was a rat. Padfoot was a big black dog. And Prongs, my dad, was a stag."

Pansy nodded thoughtfully. "Those names are a little obvious though..." she said. "Moony? Please. Of course he was a werewolf."

"Gryffindors aren't known for their subtlety," Draco commented.

"Which is why it's a good job you have us," Pansy said.

"Thank Merlin," Harry muttered sarcastically, winking at Pansy when she rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

They returned to Hogwarts a few days before they were required to. It seemed like a great opportunity to take advantage of the mostly empty castle. Before they went to bed the first night, the Hogwarts Library was cleaned and dusted. Not a single book was left out of place and bowl was set on Madam Pince's desk with a colorful assortment of bookmarks. Once they were finished, they were shooed away by Filch shook his head in what could have been a combination of amazement and reluctant fondness.

The next morning, Ginny walked into the Great Hall with Pansy at her side. The four house tables had been replaced by one large round table and the remaining students and staff sat together, finishing their breakfasts. There were about twenty students and all four houses were represented.

Clearing her throat, Ginny let her gaze sweep over the students and professors. "Good morning everyone," she said, loud enough to be heard by everyone. "I trust you all had a nice Christmas. If you're interested, we'd like to invite you outside for some fun." She grinned and then promptly walked back out with Pansy. The two young women giggled when they heard the sound of feet following them.

Out on the lawn, there were several carefully constructed igloos made of snow and ice. There was a large stag standing on top of one of the igloos. He was prancing in place, apparently mocking the terrier that was standing on another igloo and barking at the stag. A silver fox was standing between the two igloos and looking back and forth between the stag and terrier. Hermione and Blaise were standing nearby, casting a final few charms on one of the igloos and periodically looking back at the three animals.

Some of the students started laughing. Seeing that they had an audience, the dog spun around and barked excitedly at the students. Ginny marched over to the dog and shook her head. "What are you two idiots doing?" she demanded. The stag ducked his head, as if in apology, but the dog didn't seem to be concerned.

"What are their names?" a second year Gryffindor girl asked, hurrying forward and tilting her head back to look at the dog. He was still standing atop the igloo.

"This is Zeus," Ginny said, giving the dog a little shove and sending him tumbling off of the igloo. He rolled to his feet and wagged his tail, allowing the girl to pet him. Ginny walked over to the stag and pointed to the ground in a silent command. The stag obliged by sitting awkwardly on his rump and sliding down the side of the igloo to land in a strange uncoordinated heap. Ginny sighed and patted his flank when he got to his feet. "This silly clod is Atlas."

The younger students began to move closer, eager to get a closer look. The Headmistress stood back with the other professors, a small smile lighting up her face.

Ginny looked around and nearly jumped when something brushed her foot. The fox had crept closer and had practically sat on top of Ginny's foot, eyeing the students warily. Ginny picked the fox up and stroked his fur. She grinned when a few of the students spotted the third animal and moved closer curiously.

"How pretty," a first year said, eyeing the fox as if she desperately wanted to pet the soft fur.

"This handsome fellow is Apollo," Ginny said, her fingers combing through the soft fur behind the fox's ears. "He's shy, so don't get too close."

By this time, Hermion and Blaise had finished their work and had walked over to where Ginny was standing. Pansy finally moved closer and stood next to Blaise, but she was watching the other students warily.

"We thought you'd enjoy playing outside," Hermione said, gesturing to the igloos. "Feel free to go inside. We can have snowball fights and you can play with the animals." Before she could say anything else, the younger students rushed past her to get to the igloos.

"Hogwarts is lucky to have them," Professor Sprout murmured, smiling broadly when Zeus tackled a giggled second year Hufflepuff.

"Indeed," the Headmistress agreed. She turned to go back inside. "Come. We'll let them play." The other teachers followed her inside, occasionally glancing over their shoulders at the merriment of their students.

Ginny gleefully started a snowball fight with Pansy, and in an instant there was an all out snow war. Zeus seemed to be playing both sides, as he continuously ran back and forth between the two sides and knocked people down amidst of chorus of raucous giggles. When he knocked Blaise over, the ex-Slytherin jumped to his feet and gave chase while the dog barked happily.

Atlas was randomly jumping into the middle of the fight between the two teams. When he was hit with a snowball, he'd let out a loud bellowing cry and flop over onto his back, his legs sticking up in air and his head turned at an odd angle to avoid his antlers. Then, Apollo would dart out from his place next to Hermione and nip at the stag's tail. The stag would make a bizarre screeching sound and leap to his feet before running back to the sidelines. The youngest students were rolling in the snow and crying with laughter.

After two hours, everyone was exhausted. The three animals made a show of dragging themselves into the middle of their battleground and flopping over onto their side pitifully. Hermione laughed and walked over to sit with the animals. Apollo crawled up into her lap instantly, curling up tiredly. "I think that's enough for today," Hermione said, smiling at the sounds of disappointment from the other students. "You'll see them again," she said soothingly.

"And we're asking the house-elves send hot chocolate at lunch," Ginny said, grinning when the students cheered. She shooed the students inside before dropping onto the snow next to Atlas. The stag shifted to rest his head on her leg. Ginny looked down at the stag with a grin. "You are a lunatic," she informed him. She giggled when he poked her stomach with his nose.

* * *

At lunch, Harry was pleased to see that the other students looked tired but happy. They were talking and laughing, and every time Harry heard the name "Atlas" he flushed with pride. Their plan had gone quite well.

Harry sat down next to the Headmistress, offering a nod and a bright smile. She smiled back. "That was interesting method for entertaining the other students," she commented as Harry's friends dropped into nearby seats.

"They really seemed to enjoy it," Harry responded.

"And your names were a clever choice," McGonagall said, her eyes bright with amusement.

"I don't really understand," Ron said, leaning over the table to get a better view of his friends.

"In Greek mythology," Hermione explained, "Atlas was a Titan that was responsible for holding the weight of the heavens and the earth on his shoulders. It's rather fitting for Harry as the 'Chosen One'."

"And I chose the name 'Apollo' for Draco," Pansy said with a grin. "Apollo was god of the sun and also of music poetry, knowledge... It suits Draco, especially if you've ever heard him sing." Draco looked down at his plate, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Alright," Ron said slowly. "But was Zeus is king of the gods isn't he? Why did I get that name instead of Harry?" he asked, bewildered.

"That's easy," Blaise said, smirking mischievously. "Draco?"

At this cue, Draco looked up with a grin. "Because Weasley is our king," he said, making the others laugh.

"Oh Salazar," Pansy cackled breathlessly. "That song you wrote about Weasley," she wheezed, poking Draco in the side. "I forgot all about that."

"Ah yes," McGonagall said with a nod. "I recall that song. One of my favorites." She grinned when the ex-Slytherins laughed even harder. "And, has a name been chosen for Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed when Draco said "Of course. She's Athena. The goddess of war and wisdom."

McGonagall smiled. "Of course," she agreed with a nod.

The discussion was interrupted when a small Hufflepuff walked around the table to stand by Ginny's chair. She eyed the group uncertainly, biting her lip. With a nod of encouragement from Ginny she opened her mouth to speak. "I was wondering..." she said hesitantly, keeping her voice low. "Harry Potter wasn't with you outside." She paused, glancing at Harry in question.

"Sure I was," Harry said, smiling lazily.

The girl blinked. "You were?" she asked, glancing around as if she feared being overheard.

"Yep," Harry said. He said nothing further, chuckling at the girl's curious expression.

"Don't let Atlas wind you up," Ginny said, giving the girl's hand a comforting pat. There was a pause and then the girl's face lit up with understanding and Ginny giggled. "Harry is the stag. Ron is Zeus, the dog, and Draco is Apollo, the fox. But, it's a bit of a secret right now," she added quietly.

The girl nodded, smiling broadly. "I won't tell," she said earnestly.

"Thank you," Harry said, offering the girl a playful wink. She giggled and gave a little wave before running back to her seat.

The headmistress shook her head, marveling at her students. Such an unexpected group. And the wariness that had been displayed by Zabini and Parkinson before the holidays seemed to have melted away. The two ex-Slytherins seemed to mingle with the others almost as easily as Draco. It gave her hope for the future of the wizarding world.

* * *

Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna returned to Hogwarts with the rest of the students. They'd been sorry to miss the epic snow battle, but had laughed appreciatively when it was described in detail with occasional reenactments from Harry and Ron. It was rather late so the common room had been abandoned by the other students, leaving the group to talk in peace. They bypassed the furniture and relaxed on the floor in front of the fireplace together.

"It sounds great," Neville said, chuckling as Atlas wiggled around in an attempt to turn over. The stag had been lying on his back with his spindly legs in the air, but he was having trouble turning back over with his antlers in the way. He was still growing accustomed to his animal form.

"I wish the rest of the school was so pleasant," Seamus said, giving the stag a shove and knocking him over. He grinned as Atlas let out a little groan and folded his legs beneath is body.

"There was an incident on the train," Dean said. "Nott and Goyle were harassing some young Slytherins. Some Gryffindors rushed in to help and got hexed for their trouble."

"Luckily, we were there to put a stop to it," Neville added.

"It's terrible to curse the young ones like that," Luna said absently, watching Zeus roll over for Blaise to rub his belly. "This is the first time we've seen any obvious aggression from any eighth years."

Pansy shook her head. "At least we're clear on where Nott and Goyle stand now," she said. "We'll have to keep an eye on them."

"Agreed," Blaise said. Giving the dog a final pat, he forced his attention back to the humans in the room. "I can't imagine why they'd go after Slytherins like that. It would make more sense if they targeted Gryffindors."

Hermione tilted her head to one side, frowning in thought. "Dean, could you and Seamus find out who the Slytherins were?" she asked. "Maybe we can figure out why Nott and Goyle were bothering them. We need to find a motive if we're to determine whether or not we need to be concerned."

Draco was seated next to her, leaning just enough that his shoulder rested against hers. "It's a good job we've already fostered some goodwill with the firsties," he told her. "We could have some informants in the group."

"I don't want to use first years as informants," Hermione argued.

"We won't," Draco assured her. "We're building rapport. Thanks to Harry's ludicrous plan, we're creating a level of trust between the houses."

"But they don't know it was us," Hermione said. "The only things that anyone knows for sure is that we played on the grounds with the first years a few months ago, and then the snowball fight. Our other activities have been anonymous."

Draco frowned in thought. "Then we have two options," he said with a shrug. "We take credit for our deeds, or we create a collective identity that's still anonymous."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sat up straighter, her eyes wide with excitement. "We need a calling card!" she exclaimed. "And a name." She smiled at Draco's puzzled look. "It's a muggle thing. There are a few meanings, but in this case I'm referring to an action that identifies a person or group." Draco still looked bewildered.

"I'm following you," Seamus told her. "For example, if we left behind a vase of enchanted flowers every time we cleaned or fixed something."

"Exactly," Hermione nodded approvingly. "Eventually, people would associate those flowers with our group."

"That's brilliant," Blaise commented, sounding impressed.

"Thank you," Hermione replied with a grin. "We can also devise a way for people to be able contact us."

"So they can anonymously contact an anonymous group," Ginny said. "I think it's a great idea. What do you think?" she asked the stag.

Atlas nodded happily before rubbing his soft nose against Ginny's cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Classes resumed and Harry's friends continued to improve the school in secret. There were still a great number of rumors, though they were overshadowed by the chatter over the animals that had come to play at the end of the winter break. However, the students of Hogwarts had evidently chosen a name for the group.

Hermione, Draco and Blaise sat in the Library together, finishing their homework for Arithmancy. A pair of voices made them look up curiously. Two third years girls, one a Gryffindor and the other a Ravenclaw, were standing near one of the bookshelves. "I'm sure it was them," the Gryffindor said earnestly.

The Ravenclaw frowned. "How do you know?" she asked.

"They left this," the Gryffindor replied, pulling an object out of her pocket. It looked like a galleon from where Hermione was sitting, but she knew that it wasn't.

The Ravenclaw took the object and turned it over in her hands, her lips pursed in thought. "Why would the Sentinels come to you?" she asked.

The Gryffindor shrugged her shoulders. "Because I was hurt," she suggested. "They take care of the school and, apparently, the people in it."

The conversation was interrupted by a Hufflepuff that looked to be in his fifth year. "You're talking about the Shadow Sentinels right?" he asked eagerly. When the two girls nodded, he smiled. "They ran off Peeves when he was throwing rubbish at me," he explained. "There was two of them, and one came up and handed me one of those," he said, pointing at the medallion in the Ravenclaw's hand.

Hermione turned to her companions. "They're calling us Shadow Sentinels," she whispered, a smile brightening her face.

"Sounds brilliant," Blaise said quietly. "Saves us the trouble of coming up with a name."

"And they're starting to recognize the medallion as ours," Draco added.

The group had enlisted George's help with the Medallion. He'd been glad for something productive to do and had provided a sample just two days after they'd made their request. The result was a medallion just a little bigger than a galleon with the image of a dragon curling itself into a circle and swallowing it's own tail. It was meant to signify wholeness, unity and renewal. They'd been so pleased that George had used a dragon instead of a snake for the Ouroboros that the design was approved and George was paid to make several copies. These medallions were now being slipped into the hands of students.

* * *

"This is taking forever," Pansy groaned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco looked up from his text book to frown at her. "It's only been a week," he reminded her.

Pansy and Blaise had decided to become Animagi and had been carrying the mandrake leaves in their mouths for around three weeks. Pansy was complaining more with every day that passed. The mandrake leaf was uncomfortable and she just wanted to be done with the whole process. But, she was too stubborn to give up.

"That's easy for you to say," she retorted. "You've already completed your transformation."

"It'll be worth the wait," Harry assured her. "You just need a distraction for now."

Pansy pouted, looking around the library for inspiration. She spotted a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sitting together at a nearby table, pretending to study while they exchanged soppy smiles. Pansy sat up straighter, her expression brightening. "Valentines Day," she said eagerly, looking around at her friends.

Ron rolled his eyes. "What about it?" he asked. "The only couple here is Harry and Ginny."

Pansy frowned. "Yes, but we'll be taking a trip to Hogsmeade," she reminded him. "We can all go together. Maybe some of us will get lucky," she added with a mischievous wink.

"This feels like a trap," Blaise muttered, making Ron snort with laughter.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Disembowelment," Blaise replied flatly. Ron laughed again, and Blaise's lips curled into a slight smile.

"Don't be ridiculous," Pansy said, waving one hand dismissively. "Draco, you'll come right?"

Draco considered Pansy for a moment and then looked at Hermione. "Will you go?" he asked her.

Hermione looked up from her notes and met Draco's gaze. "If you'd like," she responded quietly, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Then yes," Draco said, looking back at Pansy. Pansy smirked but didn't comment.

"And maybe we can meet you for dinner," Ginny said, gesturing between herself and Harry.

"Great," Pansy agreed with a nod. "We'll need to inform the others."

Ginny grinned. "I'm sure Neville and Luna will be happy to come, but I'm not sure about Dean and Seamus," she said. She giggled when Harry shuddered. "Harry caught them in a compromising situation earlier."

"Sweet Salazar," Pansy hissed, looking around to make sure that Madam Pince wasn't nearby. "You've just been sitting on this information? Out with it!"

Harry blushed and looked down. Ginny squeezed his hand and smirked. "Seamus asked Dean to go to Hogsmeade as his date," she said. "Apparently Dean's response was favorable."

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Favorable... If that's what you call humping one another in the dorm hallway."

Pansy, Draco and Ginny smothered their laughter behind their hands, their bodies shaking with suppressed mirth. Hermione bit her lip and hid her grin against Draco's shoulder. Ron was heaving into his textbook and drawing odd looks from a group of Hufflepuffs on the other side of the library.

Blaise eyed Harry uncertainly. "You disapprove of their relationship?" he asked stiffly.

Harry looked at Blaise in surprise. "Of course not," Harry replied, wondering if he'd offended Blaise. "I'm happy for them. But I'd rather not see it. Bit awkward."

"You should have seen how uncomfortable Harry would get around me and Hermione," Ron chuckled.

"Or you and Lavendar," Ginny chimed in. "That made everybody uncomfortable."

Blaise smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes and he looked back down at his book. Harry frowned slightly, but didn't say anything else. He glanced up and spotted Pansy and Ginny exchanging a look that Harry didn't understand. He knew he was missing something.

* * *

"I don't want to go to Madam Puddifoot's," Draco said firmly, refusing to move any closer to the Tea Shoppe. His friends stopped and turned to look at him. "It's too pink in there. It's hideous."

"They have my favorite tea in there," Pansy snapped.

"So go drink it!" Draco cried, exasperated. "I don't need to hold your bloody hand. I'm sure we'll meet up again soon."

Pansy sighed but nodded. "If I don't see you before then, we're meeting at the Hogshead at six," she said before turning and marching into the tea shoppe, dragging Neville and Luna with her.

Ron watched them leave, clearly having no desire to follow. He turned to Blaise with a smile. "Want to go to my brother's joke shop?" he asked.

"I didn't know he'd re-opened it," Blaise commented. "I'd love to see it."

"Brilliant," Ron said cheerfully. He looked at Draco and Hermione. "You two coming?"

"I think I'll pass," Draco said, looking rather uncomfortable. "I imagine that it's crowded and a bit loud." When Ron nodded ruefully, Draco shrugged. "No matter. I was hoping that Granger would go for a walk with me."

"Of course," Hermione responded, allowing him to tuck her hand into the crook of his arm. "Tell George that I said hello," she told Ron as Draco began leading her away.

Ron nodded and waved her off with a smile that faded the moment she could no longer see him. "Alright, am I imagining that?" he asked Blaise, his eyes still focusing on Draco and Hermione.

Blaise chuckled softly. "If you are, then we're both delusional," he quipped. "Draco's completely gone on her." He glanced at Ron apprehensively. "Does that bother you?"

"No. Well, maybe a little... It's just odd, you know?" Ron said with a helpless little shrug. "I had thought that me and Hermione would end up together. I fancied her for so long. It's strange seeing someone pay attention to her like that." He looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. "I suppose I'm alright with it. Draco's an alright bloke and I want Hermione to be happy. I'm moving on." He nodded toward the joke shop and began walking toward it, a contented smile on his face.

"Any prospects?" Blaise asked, easily keeping up with Ron's long strides. When Ron shot him a questioning look he smiled. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Oh, no. Nobody yet," Ron said with another shrug. "Most of my time is spent with the 'Sentinels' now, isn't it? Not much opportunity for finding a date. My only options at the moment are Luna and Pansy really. "

Blaise nodded calmly and followed the red-head into the joke shop. He very much wanted to point out that those were most certainly not Ron's only options. Blaise was a perfectly wonderful choice, thank you very much. But, Blaise chose to keep that to himself for the moment. Such an assertion would like put to much strain on Ron's decidedly heterosexual sensibilities. At the risk of sounding far too sentimental, Blaise very much wanted to keep his friendship with the red-head, even if it was as far as the relationship could go.

Draco and Hermione strolled past some of the shops, their eyes taking in the various displays. After a few minutes, Draco had mentally braced himself and slid his hand down to grasp Hermione's. When she didn't pull away, he gripped it a little more firmly. They slipped into Fortescue's for some Hot Chocolate before finding a bench to sit on.

Draco kept glancing at Hermione as she admired the snow covered scenery of the village. Little snowflakes were clinging to her hair and her nose was a bit red from the cold. Draco cast a quick warming charm around them and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, feeling his heart race as she relaxed into the embrace. He wasn't sure that he could resist this anymore. He wanted... Well, he was so worked up that he wasn't certain what he wanted. He was saved from blurting out something ridiculous when Hermione turned her head to look at him.

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" she asked.

Draco tilted his head in thought, considering. "I haven't decided," he admitted. "So much has changed. I don't feel like the same person anymore."

Hermione nodded with a little sigh. "I feel the same way," she agreed. "The war changed everything."

"But, we have a little more time to think it over," Draco said, his breath catching when she met his gaze and smiled.

The wandered about the village for a while before it was finally time to meet their friends at The Three Broomsticks. They'd somehow gone most of the day with out catching sight of their friends. As they prepared to cross the road to the pub, Draco caught Hermione's arm to hold her back. She paused and looked at him in question.

"Granger..." Draco began, before cutting himself off with a nervous shake of his head. He bit his lip and then drew in a quick breath. Half afraid that he'd pass out from holding his breath like a moron, he stepped closer and lowered his head to press a tender kiss to Hermione's cheek. He lingered for just a moment, but it was enough to make his blood sing and his heart pound. "Happy Valentine's day," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione felt a blush warm her cheeks and she suddenly felt a bit light-headed. She was self-aware enough to notice her attraction to Draco, but she hadn't dared to hope that he fancied her in return. He was very affectionate with her, but Draco's relationship with both Harry and herself was very tactile. There was a great deal of cuddling, hugging and general casual touching. Even Ron had begun to express a more physical, though non-sexual, affection because that was what Draco seemed to need. Hermione had decided within herself that she could be attracted to him and keep it to herself. She'd move on and it wouldn't matter. But now, with Draco looking down at her hopefully and blushing adorably, Hermione allowed herself to feel the warmth that she'd been firmly ignoring in the last several weeks. She knew of his father's expectations, but for now she'd not worry about that in favor of seeing where this could take them.

Hermione smiled and leaned closer to press a kiss to Draco's pink cheek. "Happy Valentine's day," she murmured shyly. Then she grasped his hand and tugged him toward the pub, aware that he was grinning happily.

Blaise and Ron had been approaching the pub and had caught sight of the tender moment. Blaise had swatted Ron's chest in his uncharacteristic excitement and made a strange choked noise. Ron jumped in surprise and looked around for whatever had his companion so wound up. He spotted Hermione and Draco in time to see Draco kiss her.

"Ha! I knew it," Blaise hissed, swatting Ron again.

"Bloody hell, stop hitting me you nutter," Ron said, though he sounded more amused than annoyed. It was funny to see Blaise lose his composure. Ron let a odd squeak when Blaise seized his hand and yanked him into the pub. "What's the matter with you?" Ron chuckled.

"They're coming," Blaise explained.

Ron blinked. "Great," he said lightly. "But it might be a little suspicious if you and I stand here and cuddle by the entrance. Maybe we could sit down?" he suggested, gesturing to a large table where their other friends were already seated.

Pansy and Ginny were giggling into their menus. Luna was politely looking down at the table, biting her lip over a smile. Neville was covering his mouth with his hand and staring out the window by their table. Dean, Seamus and Harry struggled for a moment before dissolving into helpless laughter.

Ron shook his head and tugged Blaise toward the table. In that short walk, Blaise was once again fully composed and sneered slightly at Harry's struggle to reign in his laughter.

Hermione and Draco walked in a moment later. Both of their faces were pink and it appeared to be more from embarrassment then the cold if their shy smiles were any indication. They joined their friends at the table immediately picking up the menus. For a moment, the table was silent.

"Did you have fun today?" Pansy asked brightly, delighted to break the silence. Her smile widened when Hermione and Draco exchanged a quick glance before looking back at her.

"It was lovely," Hermione said, relieved that her voice was relatively steady.

"Very relaxing," Draco nodded, clearing his throat and giving Pansy a sharp look indicating that he wouldn't tolerate an interrogation. Pansy winked at him and looked back down at her menu.

Once everyone had ordered a meal and the food arrived, the atmosphere seemed to relax a bit more. They talked and laughed comfortably. Draco even seemed to forget his fit of bashfulness and fed Hermione a bite of his chicken from his own fork.

They paid for their meal but remained at the table enjoying bottles of butterbeer before they had to return to the castle. A loud shriek from outside, made them all sit up and turn to look out the window. Harry looked around and noted that the pub was mostly empty. Jumping to his feet, he pulled up the hood on his robes and ducked his head so his face was hidden. "Split up," he commanded quietly, moving toward the front door. Hermione and Draco followed him while the others split into their pre-determined teams and exiting from the back door or running upstairs to climb through a window.

The group had carefully discussed strategy in the case of an emergency. Blaise and Pansy had found it ridiculous, but they didn't argue when they saw how tense the others got when the war was discussed. Hermione would flinch and clutch at her forearm as if in pain. Harry's eyes would take on a haunted look and his whole body would tense as if ready to fight. Draco grew even more pale and mostly remained silent with his eyes avoiding meeting anyone's gaze. Ron would press closer to Harry and Hermione, as if to defend them from some invisible threat. And so, Blaise and Pansy had offered suggestions to help the group to prepare for various scenarios, no longer questioning the apparent need to be overly-prepared.

Ron and Blaise climbed through a window and hauled themselves onto the roof. They peered over the edge to see if they could spot anything unusual on the ground. They spotted a trio of cloaked figures crossing the snow covered road. "That's got to be Harry, Draco and Hermione," Blaise said quietly. "I'd recognize Draco's walk anywhere."

Ron smiled slightly before guiding Blaise across the rooftop and glancing over the edge at the ground between the two buildings. He steadied himself and then made the leap to the next rooftop. He smiled when Blaise followed without hesitation and they continued to creep across the building, their eyes searching the ground restlessly.

* * *

Three young Slytherins huddled together in the small alley between two shops. The two girls were trembling and struggling not to cry and the boy was looking around anxiously to watch for attackers. His breath caught in a terrified gasp when three cloaked figures approached, their hoods hiding their faces. He lifted his wand and pointed it, wishing desperately for his hand to stop shaking. "Stay back!" he commanded hoarsely.

The three people stopped and one held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. The boy hesitated and lowered his wand slightly. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Don't make them angry Michael," one of the girls whimpered.

The three hooded wizards made a show of tucking their wands away and then holding up their empty hands. When Michael relaxed slightly and lowered his wand, they slowly moved closer.

The other girl, watched their movements cautiously for a moment and then her eyes widened. "Are you Sentinels?" she asked quietly.

One of the figures held out a hand, showing the Sentinel medallion. Michael edged forward and snatched the medallion away, looking it over carefully. He passed it to the girls and they relaxed when they recognized it. "You're real," the first girl said, her eyes wide in shock.

"What happened to you?" one of the wizards said, his voice so quiet that it couldn't be recognized.

"We were attacked by four blokes wearing masks," Michael admitted reluctantly.

One of the hooded figures flinched. "What kind of masks?" he asked sharply.

"Death eater masks," one of the girls whimpered. "They said it was a warning."

"For what?" the first wizard asked. "What could death eaters want with young students like yourselves."

Michael bit his lip in apprehension. "The ministry had been asking for information on Death Eaters that had escaped capture after the battle," he said quietly. "Our families cooperated and offered names... Evidently the fact our families helped get some of Death Eaters captured became known to the wrong people."

"Are you hurt?" the last hooded figure asked, this one female.

"No," one of the girls said. "Just a bit shaken."

"Go back to the school and stay in a group," the first wizard said. "We will make sure that you're escorted to your common room."

"If you need help in the future," the witch said, "call for Mimsy. She'll find us."

The Slytherins nodded and then watched as the three Sentinels turned and left the alley.

* * *

An hour later, Harry dropped onto his bed with a groan. He huffed out a laugh when Ginny flopped down and sprawled across him.

"My legs are killing me," Ginny moaned.

Pansy pushed Harry's legs aside and sat at the end of his bed. "I suppose that's from running across rooftops," Pansy said, giving Ginny a pat on the bum. Ginny gave her bum a playful wiggle in response.

Ron and Blaise reclined side by side on Ron's bed. Blaise wasn't unsure if he should feel glad or disappointed that Ron didn't seem bothered by the close proximity. It was great that Ron was so comfortable in his presence. But, it was a little depressing that it didn't seem to faze the red-head. Blaise forced himself to smile when Ron directed a tired grin at him.

Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean sat down on large squashy chairs that they'd transfigured. Hermione lifted her wand to transfigure into a chair for herself, but paused when Draco caught hold of her arm. "You can sit with me Athena," he murmured.

Hermione smiled, understanding the unspoken request. She transformed and quickly found herself look up at him from the floor in her otter form.

Draco reached down and picked the otter up. He marveled at the fact that she didn't tense at all in his grasp. She went limp and allowed him to move her to the bed. He stretched out on his side before tugging her to snuggle up against his chest. At that moment, he didn't care that Pansy was grinning at him. Draco was far to relaxed with Athena's warm body pressed close and the soothing sound of the throaty purr she emitted as he stroked down her back.

Harry propped himself up against his headboard, pulling Ginny up to rest against him. "Alright," he said tiredly. "Some blokes in Death Eater masks terrorized some Slytherins in Hogsmeade. It seems that their families aided in the capture of some of the Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters again," Ron huffed, his lip curled in disgust. "Bloody pathetic." He paused and sat up a little so he could see past Blaise. He looked at Draco anxiously, but he was unsure of what to say. Draco's eyes had shifted to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

"Draco, you're not a Death Eater," Harry said firmly. "I don't care about that mark on your arm. None of us here think you're a Death Eater."

"Harry's right," Ginny said.

Dean and Seamus nodded solemnly, turning to look at Draco. "We trust you mate," Seamus said.

"Completely," Dean agreed.

Draco smiled reluctantly. "Thank you," he said quietly. After a moment, he looked over at Harry. "I suppose we can safely assume that Nott and Goyle were in masks?" He huffed a laugh when Athena nuzzled into his neck.

"Probably," Harry sighed. "But, even if that's true, we still have two masked people unaccounted for." He scrubbed his face with his hands. "Still, it's a starting point. We've got two people that obviously need to be closely monitored. Once we've got some proof, we can have those two expelled. Possibly arrested," he added, looking hopeful.

"Pansy, Neville and I were tracking someone suspicious," Ginny said with a frown. "But we lost him in the crowd heading back to the school."

"So, maybe we can alert Filch and help with patrols at night," Neville suggested. "We need more eyes in the hallways, just in case."

"And if we're pushing to become more well known, it'll give us eyes within the dorms as well," Harry added. "We told those Slytherins to contact us through Mimsy."

They all sat quietly for a moment, the only sound a clicking purr from Athena. Then Ron turned onto his side, propping his head up on his hand as his chest brushed against Blaise's shoulder. He looked over at Harry somberly. "That has gotten pretty serious mate," Ron said.

Harry nodded tiredly. "We need to do something fun with the first years again," he said. "You know, so we don't forget that this was meant to be a happy time."

"it's still happy, Harry," Luna said calmly. "We're not going to let anyone take that away from us. I think it's time to do some training and contact the DA for help."

Blaise stiffened and his eyes darted to Pansy and then Draco. They looked rather uncertain about Luna's suggestion. This group of Gryffindors and the one dotty Ravenclaw was fine, but they didn't think they could handle a large group. And some Gryffindors had been among those that that had attacked Draco in the halls. The former Slytherins preferred to avoid such people.

Dean sat up straighter nudged Seamus with his elbow, nodding toward Blaise. "I'm sure we can do a bit of filtering," Dean said.

Seamus nodded. "Right. We won't just open up to everyone. We can start with a few people that we know are alright," he said.

"Of course," Harry agreed. "We don't want to involve anyone that can't accept you three. That's not negotiable." He paused, looking between Blaise, Pansy and Draco. "Is that alright?"

Pansy nodded and smiled slightly. Draco cuddled Athena closer and closed his eyes, evidently content with the plan. Blaise was satisfied and gave Harry an approving nod. He sat up on the bed and turned to Ron. "Want to do the first patrol Zeus?" he asked. "We'll see if we can manage it without getting spotted." To his delight, Ron immediately shifted into his dog form and tumbled off the be in a tangle of furry limbs before running to the door.

Pansy shook her head as Blaise opened the door and followed the dog out. "The slobbering idiot," she chuckled with an eye roll.

"Do you mean Ron or Blaise?" Ginny asked with a smirk. This caused a fit of giggles from Seamus, Dean and Luna while Draco snorted. Athena sat up and made a chattering a noise that sounding a bit like laughter.

Harry and Neville shared a bewildered look before their eyes widened with understanding.

"You're not saying that Blaise..." Harry began, stunned.

"And he finally gets it," Ginny said, patting Harry's chest. "I'm glad you've caught up."

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered, causing another fit of giggles.

* * *

 _AN: Alright, so things are about to get much more interesting. I very much appreciate everyone's patience with me. You guys are so awesome and I have every intention of making sure that this story is totally worth it for you._


	10. Chapter 10

"Wicked!" Ron cried, leaping from his bed to move closer to Blaise.

Blaise had transformed into a large wolf covered in dark gray fur. His eyes were golden and fixed on Ron as the red-head knelt to get a closer look. Ron reached out tentatively to stroke the the thick fur, firmly reminding himself that this wolf was his friend. Blaise's new form was incredibly intimidating.

"You look bloody terrifying," Ron commented.

"Yes, yes," Pansy said, waving her hand dismissively. "Another dog to defile the furniture with drool and dog hair."

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Alright Pansy, show us your new form," he said, smiling indulgently.

It took a few moments of concentration, but Pansy managed to transform. She was a cat! Her fur was was thick, fluffy and black. She looked down at her front paws and then turned her head to stare at her fluffy tail before looking at her friends expectantly.

"You're a black cat," Hermione murmured, sitting on the floor and reaching out to stroke the fur gently. "Lovely long hair," she noted.

Draco sat next to Hermione, eyeing the cat thoughtfully. "She looks almost like an Angora," Draco commented.

"She's the only one of you that's not going to look out of place roaming the hallways," Ginny said, sprawling out on her stomach on Harry's bed. She patted the bed firmly, grinning when Pansy jumped onto the bed and flopped onto her side to be petted. "Typical," Ginny teased. "Now you and Blaise need new names."

"We've got Pansy taken care of," Draco said with a smirk. "Pansy is Nemesis, Greek goddess of retribution. And trust me, the name is completely appropriate." Dean and Seamus chuckled and the cat was looking rather smug.

"And Blaise?" Neville asked, eyeing the wolf thoughtfully.

Hermione drummed her fingers against her thigh for a moment, considering. "Well, all our names are from Greek mythology..." she said slowly. "I had a thought, but it would be from Roman mythology."

"Blaise is Italian," Draco said helpfully. "So, Roman mythology is appropriate."

Hermione grinned. "Then I think we could use the name Romulus," she said, shooting Harry a meaningful look.

"Sounds familiar," Harry muttered.

"It should," Hermione assured him. "The story of Romulus and Remus is about twins that were abandoned by their mother and then nursed by a wolf. Romulus founded the city of Rome. I didn't think we should use the name Remus..." she trailed off apologetically.

"Romulus is good though," Harry assured her with a grin. "I love it. Very clever." Hermione smiled brightly in response.

A knock at the door, made them all freeze for a moment. Ron got up and opened the door just wide enough to peek out and then opened it further to admit their visitor. Or visitors, as it were. Susan Bones slid into the room, giving Ron a bewildered look. She quickly understood his behavior when they noticed the wolf in the room.

"Is that..." Susan began apprehensively.

"Blaise," Ron said with a grin. "Or Romulus."

"And Pansy?" she asked politely. She followed Ron's gaze to the fluffy black cat still perched on Harry's bed. "She looks so soft," Susan noted. "And her name?"

"Nemesis," Ginny told her with a grin. Susan smiled and shook her head.

Susan had been the first person that the group had approached from Dumbledore's Army. Since she shared a room with Pansy and Hermione, it was ideal for her to be an ally. She'd witnessed the change in Pansy and Hermione's relationship first hand, and had long suspected that they'd been involved in the strange happenings around the school. When they confirmed her suspicions and introduced her officially to the Shadow Sentinels, she'd been eager to help. Susan had also assisted in recruiting Parvati and Padma Patil.

"What can we do for you Susan?" Harry asked politely.

"I just came to inform you about a potions accident," Susan replied.

"It's Saturday night," Ron said. "We didn't have classes today."

"It was two fifth years trying to practice for the Potions O.W.L.," Susan explained. "The cauldron melted. The work table and floor were damaged and the students are in the hospital wing. I thought you might like to see them."

And this is how things normally went. If the Sentinels were not aware of a situation, one of their informers came to let the know. They'd developed a small admirable network of allies. Even Slytherin house held a few students that were willing to slip them information.

Hoping to inspire relief rather than fear at first sight, the Sentinels had adopted a uniform of sorts. Well, 'uniform' was a bit of a stretch. In reality, they each owned a gray cloak with the name "Shadow Sentinels" stitched in silver letters under the Ouroboros symbol. Whatever clothes they wore underneath the cloaks were black, but they had no real standard for those articles of apparel. Harry had only insisted that they did, in fact, wear clothes beneath their cloaks. Blaise had jokingly pouted about that, earning an amused snort from Ron and childish giggling from Seamus.

"Is anyone patrolling tonight?" Harry asked Susan.

"Yes," Susan said with a brief nod. "We've got patrols covered."

"Alright. Thank you Susan," Harry said. He looked around at the others. "Who's up to visiting the hospital wing?" He was delighted when all of them stood up.

* * *

Spring was welcomed eagerly by the students at Hogwarts. Once the snow had all melted and the school grounds flourished with greenery, Harry plotted for another day of play with the younger students. So, on one sunny Saturday in March, the first years were found on the lawn with Harry and his friends. They were all spinning in circles and laughing with delight before making a mad dash for Ron. Or an attempt, anyway. Like the first time, nearly everyone fell into a giggling heap almost instantly. Some of the older students from different houses were scattered about, watching the game with exasperated smiles.

Seamus, Dean and Neville kept watch on the sidelines, ensuring that nobody got hurt. Watching a bunch of first years stumbling and giggling drunkenly was great fun, but it'd be less fun if they injured themselves in the process. Luna had eagerly joined in on the spinning, but that hadn't been terribly shocking. What was surprising was the fact that Blaise and Pansy had agreed to participate with very little coercion. Blaise recalled that he'd insisted last term that he'd not be rolling around in the grass. But, that memory was swept aside rather quickly the first time he'd been overcome with a giddy sort of vertigo and had fallen to the ground gracelessly. Pansy had dropped like a stone in water next to him, a shriek of laughter bursting from her.

The activity became even more amusing when Harry suddenly turned into a stag. In broad daylight! The first years gasped and cheered excitedly, and then giggled when the stag began spinning himself in wide clumsy circles. Once he was sufficiently dizzy, he stopped spinning and attempted to move toward Ron. The problem was, he was no longer certain where Ron was. And their was the matter that his legs seemed to have forgotten how to propel him forward in a coherent fashion. He stumbled and fell with a dramatic bellow.

"Oh no," Ron said, approaching the stag and not doing a good job of sounding concerned. "Looks like Atlas has lost his marbles." He grinned when the first years giggled. "It's alright though. I know how to handle this." In the next moment, he'd turned into a terrier and moved over to catch the stag's antlers in his mouth and giving a tug, as if he intended to drag Atlas across the school grounds.

"Oh hell," Ginny sighed loudly. "Better help them Athena." She shot Hermione a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but transformed. Now, an otter hurried over to the dog and stag. They paused in their playful tussle to look at her. Athena launched into a series of loud chattering and gurgling noises. In response, dog and stag sat up and ducked their heads in apparent shame.

The first years could hardly contained themselves. They were so delighted with the show that they didn't even notice that more and more of the older students had gathered around to watch the spectacle.

Blaise took on his wolf form and sat down regally beside the otter, giving Zeus and Atlas a stern look. He was quickly joined by a black cat. Nemesis glanced over her shoulder, her eyes finding Draco and giving him an expectant look. After an encouraging smile from Ginny, the silver fox joined the other animals.

The students quieted down, watching as the six animals just sat still for a moment. Suddenly, Romulus tipped his head back and howled loud and long. Excited, Zeus jumped to his feet and howled too, his voice higher pitched than the wolf's. And then Atlas let out a screeching bellow that had a good number of students collapsing into helpless giggles again.

Soon, the Hogwarts grounds were a chaotic mess. The animals had raced toward the black lake, followed closely by the rest of the Sentinels and the first years. Athena waddled into the lake and dove below the surface before popping up again. Zeus and Romulus waded into water as well, swimming in circles and splashing the young students. Atlas remained on dry land, running and playing. He'd sneak over to a student that was distracted by the otter and give a little push with his nose. When they turned around or lunged after him, he pranced away.

Nemesis had climbed the tree by the lake and was perched on a secure branch. When one of the students passed by, she'd reach down with one of her front paws as if to grab them, causing her victim to laugh.

Apollo was rather more timid than the others. Ginny understood his shyness though. She sat down in the grass near the waters edge and kindly set the fox in her lap. This arrangement seemed to keep Apollo more calm and some of the less rambunctious of the first years were able to sit near Ginny and reach out to stroke Apollo's lovely fur.

Overall, the day had been a wonderful success. Harry didn't regret revealing his animagus status and his friends didn't seem to mind either. He'd been concerned that the headmistress would be less than pleased about them causing such a stir, but she'd smiled indulgently. The first years were especially excitable at dinner that evening, but Minerva was pleased to see such happiness.

Despite her long held suspicions, Minerva was relieved when Harry had come forward and confirmed that he and his friends were the aptly named Shadow Sentinels. They'd worked in darkness for months, striving to heal the school and it's occupants from the damage caused by war and prejudice. These students were like paladins, champions for the school. Even now they were working to weed some troublemakers that threatened the tentative peace that had settled over the school. Minerva was determined to assist them with whatever resources she could.

The Sentinels had certainly drawn Filch to their side. Minerva had never known the caretaker to be fond of anybody that wasn't his cat. But, the headmistress had witnessed brief a interaction between Harry and Filch. Before curfew, Harry had approached and inquired after Filch's health before asking if any assistance was needed on patrolling the school. Filch responded gruffly and waved Harry off, but there'd been a suspicious little tug at the corner of his mouth. Harry had walked away only after giving Filch's shoulder a companionable squeeze.

Minerva wasn't sure if it was possible to feel more proud.

* * *

Twice a week, the Sentinels gathering for defense training, led by Harry. They worked on their spells and reflexes. The Headmistress had gladly approved and designated an old empty classroom for them to use. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, an ex-Auror joined them on occasion to offer advice and demonstrate new spells. Sometimes, Kingsley came to the school to offer assistance, having been told about their desire for more extensive training.

To say that Kingsley was impressed would be a massive under-statement. These students were quite clever they worked remarkably well together. Over time, Kingsley noticed that the Malfoy heir had learned to anticipate nearly every move that Hermione made. They were almost perfectly in sync when they paired up for dueling. As partners, they never lost a sparring match.

Each student had particular strengths and weaknesses. It was a pleasure to watch them work together to compensate for those weaknesses. Any of them that wanted to become Aurors would be a benefit to the DMLE. Kingsley made certain to inform each of them that they'd be welcome to join the Aurors. This pronouncement had shocked some of them, but they were all pleased by the endorsement.

Draco hadn't thought that he'd enjoy extra defense training, but he had. He was as adept at it as he would have liked, since his earlier years had spent learning the dark arts, not fighting them. He knew a plethora of dark spells, some of which were just barely legal. Blaise and Pansy had similar difficulty, but to a lesser degree. Luckily, it didn't seem to bother the others. Harry patiently taught them all the defensive spells he could think of while the others helped the former Slytherins practice until they'd mastered the spells.

For the first time, Draco pondered the idea of becoming an Auror. He would never have considered it in the past. But now, Draco found their practice sessions to be quite therapeutic. He enjoyed dueling, but it was less about besting his opponents and more about improving his reaction times and stretching his abilities. He liked best to partner with Hermione, but he now felt comfortable enough to pair up with the others as well. His future suddenly seemed to have more to offer than he'd anticipated.

Draco had also received a letter by owl from a potions maser in France. It seemed that Professor Snape had been concerned for Draco's prospects and had begun pulling strings before his death. The French potions master had been contacted by Snape regarding a promising potions student. It had been Snape's hope that the Draco would be able to train in France to receive his potions mastery. As it turned out, the French potions master was quite willing to guide Draco through his mastery and was invited to France once he'd completed his time at Hogwarts. It was a wonderful opportunity and Draco was overwhelmed with gratitude toward Snape.

Draco had a lot to think about. He'd love to have become a potions master. But, now he had intriguing new thoughts of becoming an Auror. And going to France meant leaving his friends behind for a time. The idea made him feel hollow.

* * *

Pansy was confused and a little bit annoyed. After Valentine's day, she'd fully expected a flourishing romance between Draco and Hermione, but that wasn't the case. To be fair, they did seem different. They were a bit more affectionate certainly. But they weren't a couple, that fact confirmed by each of them separately, and it irritated Pansy. What the hell were they waiting on?

To further infuriate Pansy, there was an awkward tension between Blaise and Ron. Really, could nobody pull their head out of their arse and spare her the headache of witnessing emotional turbulence every waking moment? Ron seemed rather tense had become strangely quiet, especially around Blaise. Blaise had morosely confided in Pansy that Ron seemed to have discovered Blaise's feelings, resulting in a painful amount of awkwardness.

Pansy felt horribly guilty. It was her fault after all. There had been a discussion in the common room about new singer in the wizarding world that was exceptionally attractive. The girls had giggled about it and Pansy had made an off-hand comment that Blaise would probably like to have a go at him as well. Blaise hadn't been in the room, but Pansy's stomach dropped when she saw Ron's face. His expression was a little odd and as the minutes had trickled by he'd gone more and more pale. The red-head was obviously putting two and two together and coming up with Blaise fancying him.

Harry had pushed the conversation on to other musicians that he preferred, both magical and muggle. It seemed to draw attention away from Ron's silence and sickly expression, but Pansy notice the blush that bloomed on his cheeks the moment Blaise entered the common room with Draco. Blaise had walked right up to Ron with a smile, but the smile faded when Ron responded rather stiffly and excused himself shortly after.

Pansy's guilt didn't stop her from being annoyed. She wanted some resolution. She'd been watching the friendship between Hermione and Draco and then Blaise and Ron as if it were a Quidditch match. Now it seemed that they'd all stopped the game to sit down and play Exploding Snap. Graduation was now only a month away and it seemed that the emotional foreplay between Draco and Hermione would never end, while Blaise was going to pout himself to death over an unnecessarily skittish ginger.

Luckily, all the awkwardness hadn't stopped the young men from finding a new hobby. The problem was, Pansy wasn't sure what the new hobby was. The male Sentinels would sneak away for an hour or two a few times a week, but they wouldn't speak about what they were doing. Whatever it was, they were obviously enjoying themselves.

As a distraction, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny and Luna planned a party in the Eighth year common room. All of the eighth years as well as a select few sixth and seventh years were invited. The house-elves, led by Mimsy, had cheerfully set up a table laden with tasty treats. Another table held a bowl of punch (spiked by Pansy) and bottles of butterbeer.

Seamus stood up on the couch, holding up a sloshing glass of punch. "To Hogwarts!" he cried gleefully, grinning widely as his friends echoed and eagerly downed a glass of punch. "Alright, let's get to it lads!"

"Damn it," Pansy growled to Hermione and Draco. "How is that Irish knobhead drunk already? The party only started an hour ago." She groaned when loud energetic music began to play.

Seamus pulled Dean to his side and waved frantically for Harry to join them. Neville took another quick sip of his punch before passing his glass to Luna and walking over to Seamus. Ron hurried over and nearly knocked Harry over in his eagerness. Blaise grabbed Draco's arm and practically drug him over to the other young men.

And then Seamus began to sing. It was a funny, jaunty tune that quickly had the rest of the students forming a circle around the men and clapping to the cheerful rhythm. A moment later, all seven of the boys were singing boisterously. Seamus had started doing a wobbly sort of Irish jig as the rest of the students joined in, singing with gusto.

Theo and Greg had remained to one side of the room, watching the others with barely contained sneers. Milicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis stood with them, looking less hostile but not particularly comfortable either.

Draco was well pleased when someone elected to play a lovely slow song, and Hermione was persuaded to dance. He pressed one hand to her lower back while he cradled her hand against his chest with his other hand. He felt the bizarre urge to twirl her around and show her off to everyone present. But, there were too many people and the common room was too small, so he contented himself with little more than gentle swaying of bodies. At least Hermione didn't seem to mind.

As the evening drug on, some people went to bed while others remained in the common room. Eventually, they were left with the eleven Sentinels and just a few other students. It had been rather a relief when they realized the Theo, Greg, Milicent and Tracey had left the party early. Since it was less crowded, the remaining students decided to play games. They played Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever and Charades. And then Pansy suggested the game that she'd truly wanted to play.

"Spin the bottle!" Pansy announced, holding up an empty butterbeer bottle.

"That's completely childish," Draco informed her, rolling his eyes.

She fixed him with a glare. "Soon, we'll be living our adult lives," she reminded him. "We can be children just a little longer." She nodded primly when Draco conceded and gestured for her to continue. "Alright, we're all friends here. No backing out on a kiss."

Pansy was pleased when everyone agreed to play. She watched the game with interest, participating when she was required to. To her great delight, there was a flurry of breathless laughter when Blaises's spin landed on Draco. Draco had groaned but Blaise had been undeterred and marched over to Draco, yanking the blond into a thorough but one sided snog.

Draco shoved Blaise away, scowling when Blaise smirked with unapologetic amusement. "Damn it Blaise," Draco growled, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Were you looking for my lungs you great stupid tosser?"

"I think I found them," Blaise replied, grinning when Ginny let out a high pitched giggle and Hermione covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking with mirth. Blaise carefully avoided looking at Ron as he returned to his seat.

Shaking his head, Draco bent over to give the bottle a spin and then stepped back to watch. He bit his lip, hardly daring to hope.

Harry.

Damn it.

Draco sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands for a moment, a bit disappointed and horribly embarrassed. When he lowered his hands, he flinched. Harry had moved closer while Draco had been gathering his composure.

"Bloody awkward, isn't it?" Harry commented.

Draco glanced around the room. "I'm so uncomfortable," he admitted, barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

"I know," Harry responded gently. "It's just a game. We'll make it quick. You can trust me."

Draco nodded hesitantly wishing he could stop blushing. Harry slid a bit closer and gently pressed his lips against Draco's, applying just the slightest bit of pressure before pulling away.

Harry turned to see the eager stares that were focused on him. "Bloody perverts," he muttered rolling his eyes. This caused another round of giggles and Draco felt himself relax.

The game continued and it seemed to grow less awkward. Blaise snogged Seamus, Ginny and a seventh year Hufflepuff, managing to slip his tongue in each time. He'd earned himself a stinging hex from Harry for that. The rest of the group was not quite as enthusiastic with the snogging, but they seemed to be enjoying it anyway. Astoria Greengrass had seemed rather disappointed when Draco had been less than eager to kiss her.

Pansy's eyes lit up when Blaise's spin landed on Ron. Now this was more like it. She felt guilty at Ron's wide eyed, anxious expression, but damn it. She just wanted to see it once. And it was bound to be a good show because Blaise had been snogging the hell out of everyone he'd been paired with.

Blaise sighed softly and approached Ron, who appeared to be frozen in place. He reached down and pulled Ron to his feet and then paused, meeting the red-head's gaze somberly. Leaning closer, Blaise pressed his lips to Ron's gently. He didn't deepen the kiss. He wasn't forceful. It was a tender press of lips and then Blaise was returning to his seat. When Blaise looked across the circle at Ron again, the red-head was frowning, his eyes narrowed.

Pansy cleared her throat and Ron shook himself. He gave the bottle a spin and then heaved an aggravated sigh when it landed on Draco.

Draco wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt a sudden wave of pity for Ron. Deciding that he needed to lighten the mood, he stood up and marched over to Ron, looking determined. "Keep your tongue to yourself Weasley," Draco said sternly. The grabbed Ron's head to hold him in place and pressed a firm kiss on Ron's mouth. He ended it quickly and smirked as the others started chuckling. "You're welcome," Draco said airily before spinning the bottle himself.

Ron blinked and then a hesitant smile crept onto his face. "Bastard," he muttered with an amused snort. Then, his smile widened and he gave the bottle on the floor a pointed look.

Pansy let out a squeak and covered her mouth with both hands. The bottle was pointed at Hermione.

Hermione rose from her seat as Draco came closer, nibbling her lower lip in a fit of nerves. She wondered how it could be possible that nobody else could hear the frantic thudding of her heart.

For a moment, Pansy couldn't breathe. She watched in fascination as Draco lowered his head to press a gentle kiss to Hermione's mouth. It wasn't the stunning display of passion that Pansy had wanted to see, but it was sweet. There was always... Wait. Wait a moment...

Just when Draco seemed about to pull away, he brought his hands up to cradle Hermione's face and then slowly deepened the kiss.

* * *

 _AN: Alright my lovelies. What did you think of that? I gave you a little snog fest, Animagus shenanigans and Pansy's perspective on a few things. Up next we'll see how the night ends and we'll discover just what the heck the guys are doing when they sneak off together. I'd love some reviews to hear what you guys think._


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: This took a little longer than I expected, but I've got all sorts of stuff coming up. I apologize for the wait and I hope you can forgive me. Life in general has not been conducive to writing._

* * *

Draco's tongue brushed over Hermione's in a gentle caress before slowly withdrawing from her warm mouth. When Draco opened his eyes to look at her, Hermione was staring at him in wonder. She swallowed hard when his thumb brushed over her cheek softly and he couldn't help himself pressing another eager kiss to her lips.

"Oh thank Merlin," Pansy blurted out, breaking the silence. The others started giggling.

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head in exasperation before leaning closer to rest his forehead against Hermione's temple. "I hate our friends," he murmured, smiling when Hermione started giggling. He slid his hands down to rest comfortably on her hips.

Before anyone could say anything else, Mimsy popped into the common room with Tracey Davis. Mimsy's eyes were wide with fear. Tracey looked around anxiously until her eyes settled on Harry. "Of course," she groaned, using her right arm to cradle her left arm to her body. "You're the Shadow Sentinels."

"Er... Hello," Harry said stupidly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Tracey drew in a ragged breath. "I don't know what they have planned, but you have to stop them," she said, her voice trembling with every word. "I think they're headed to the dungeons."

Pansy's breath caught in her throat. "The Slytherin common room," she said anxiously. She eyed Tracey with concern. "What happened to you then?"

"When I realized that they intended to hurt people, I tried to stop them," Tracey explained. "It's Theo, Greg, Millie and some bloke from Ravenclaw. Greg, he... He pushed me down the stairs. But, I got lucky. I only hurt my shoulder and twisted my ankle. Then I called for Mimsy."

Harry jumped to his feet, his expression grim. "Mimsy, take Tracey to the hospital wing and then go get the Headmistress," he commanded, pulling on his gray cloak and pulling the hood up over his head. The other sentinels copied him instantly. "Move quickly," he barked, rushing through the entrance.

They raced through the halls with racing pulses. For once, the stairs didn't hinder their progress and they arrived at the dungeons relatively quickly. That was when the saw the great plumes of smoke.

"No!" Harry gasped, surging forward.

It was a small relief to see that the passage to the Slytherin common room was open. Some of the students had run into the hallway, coughing and gasping for breath. One of the first year boys looked up and saw the Sentinels and ran straight into the arms of the first one he could reach, which was Harry.

"You're alright now," Harry said, hugging the boy briefly. "Stay clear of the doorway. The Headmistress will be here soon." He gave the trembling boy a little push away from the passage way. He could now hear terrified screams coming from the common room. He yanked the Marauders Map out of his pocket and thrust it into Blaise's hands. He tapped the map with his wand and blurted out "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." As the ink of the map became visible, Harry pushed the map against Blaise urgently. "Find them on the map," Harry growled. "Do not let them get away. Take Seamus, Dean, Neville and Pansy with you." Without waiting for a response, Harry dashed through the passage opening. Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ginny and Luna follow instantly.

Draco's stomach clenched with fear at the oppressive heat from the flames. The furniture was being reduced to embers and Draco was reminded of the fiendfyre that had consumed the room of requirement and nearly killed him. Draco struggled to suppress a strong wave of nausea, forcing himself to focus.

In one corner, two girls were trapped by flames. There were screams of terror coming from the stairs that led to the dorms. Hermione and Draco set about dousing the flames with the aguamenti charm. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna ran up the stairs to rescue the Slytherins trapped inside.

The flames in the common room were extinguished quickly. The two girls that had been trapped immediately burst into tears. Hermione and Draco soothed them as much as they could before sending the out into the hall. Seeing that the common room was sorted out, they hurried up the stairs to assist the others. Right away they found a seventh year boy that had been hurt while trying to get the younger students out.

Hermione's lungs burned as she and Draco guided the injured Slytherin out into the hall. Harry followed them out after making sure that the fire had been completely put out. Ginny, Luna and Ron were tending to the Slyherins who were now lined up along the wall looking tired and shaken.

Kingsley was there along with a few Aurors and they had Theo, Greg, Millie and a Ravenclaw named Devon bound in magical ropes. The other Sentinels were nowhere in sight. Before Kingsley could speak, the Headmistress turned to the hooded figure that she knew to be Harry. "The rest of your Sentinels are in the hospital wing," she said. "We'll handle this, you go to your friends."

A few minutes later, Harry led the charge into the hospital wing. He yanked his hood down, revealing his tired sweaty face. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw his friends being tucked into hospital beds.

Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue in disapproval when she saw the rest of the Sentinels standing near the doorway. In a flash, she was prodding each one of them into a bed so she could exam them. Each student was given a healing potion and dreamless sleep potion and then ordered to go to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Harry woke up coughing. He'd inhaled a great deal of smoke but he seemed to be mostly recovered from the experience. He looked around to see that a few of his friends were awake and resting quietly. He frowned when he saw Ron get out of bed and shuffle across the room to where Blaise was resting.

Blaise looked up in surprise when Ron stopped at his bedside. Ron was starting down at him with a frown.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked quietly.

Blaise huffed a humorless laugh. "Well enough," he replied ruefully. "They had no intention of being captured and they landed a few nasty curses. But I'm mostly healed now."

Ron heaved a deep sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin," he muttered. "I was worried when I heard you'd been sent to the hospital wing."

Blaise nodded slightly, his hands curling tightly in crisp bedsheets. " Are you alright?" he blurted out. "I hated the thought of you running into that fire. One of you could have been hurt," he added, feeling his face heat up. He was grateful that his skin was dark enough for a blush not to be visible. Unlike his ginger friend. Ron's face had begun to go a bit pink.

"I'm alright," Ron said quietly. "We all inhaled too much smoke but we all got out alright. A few of the Slytherins had minor burns."

Blaise nodded again, peering at Ron thoughtfully. Then he sighed. He couldn't stand the odd strain between them any more. "Listen, I know you're upset," Blaise murmured. "And I'm sorry."

Ron stared at him blankly. "You're sorry..." he muttered, sounding baffled. "For what? What did you do?"

"I... nothing," Blaise responded with a frown.

"Then why are you sorry?" Ron asked, a worried frown creasing his brow.

Blaise faltered for a moment, suddenly frustrated. "You've been upset with me. You've been avoiding me and frowning at me," he said, his gaze drifting up to the ceiling to avoid Ron's blue eyes. "You must know that I never wanted to make you unhappy or uncomfortable."

By this time, the other Sentinels were awake and listening hard for Ron's next words.

"Blaise, I've not been upset with you," Ron said carefully. He paused, considering his next words. "I was struggling with something... It's been... difficult."

Blaise met Ron's gaze with a concerned frown. He hesitated before reaching out and grasping Ron's hand. "What's the matter?" Blaise asked.

The Sentinels craned their necks to peer at the two young men curiously.

Ron was still and silent for a few moments. Then, he swooped down and kissed Blaise squarely on the mouth. It was barely a breath later that Ron deepened the kiss with a moan.

Pansy was hyperventilating into her bed sheets.

Blaise broke the kiss with a sharp gasp. "I'm certainly not complaining," he said, his voice rough with shocked arousal. "But what the hell?"

Ron snorted. "I panicked a bit when I started to see you in a less... platonic way," Ron muttered sheepishly. "Probably about the time you started jumping onto my bed to lay next to me when we were all together. I've never been attracted to blokes before, so I tried to just ignore it. Then, I heard that you liked blokes and..." Ron looked down at their now entwined fingers with a thoughtful frown. "It got harder to act like I didn't feel any different. Then at the party, we played that stupid game. You didn't kiss me the way you did anyone else." He gave Blaise a questioning look.

Blaise smiled. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," he said quietly. "I'm perfectly happy to make everyone else uncomfortable, but I wouldn't do that to you. I thought you were upset because you found out about my feelings for you."

Ron grinned. "I honestly didn't suspect until you kissed me," he chuckled. He smiled apologetically. "Evidently I just act like a git when I fancy someone."

"Then I'm flattered," Blaise said, pulling Ron into a deep breathtaking kiss. They drew apart and laughed when Pansy let out an ecstatic squeal.

Ron pulled away, his face flushing as he looked around at the others to see them staring with wide eyed surprise. His gaze stopped on Harry uncertainly. Ron felt a sudden flood of guilt for not saying a word to Harry. This was rather a large thing to not mention to your best mate.

Ron opened his mouth to explain himself to Harry, but he was cut off when Harry started laughing. It was mocking or forced. Harry's laughter was loud and full of genuine delight. Draco grinned broadly at the sound of it.

"You're not bothered by this?" Ron asked hopefully.

Harry smiled. "Of course not," he said kindly. "I'm surprised, but I don't care if you fancy a bloke. I'll support what makes you happy. It's not as if I'll be expected to snog Blaise," he added mischievously. Ron rolled his eyes but couldn't seem to suppress his grin. Blaise's happy expression was certainly worth any embarrassment that Ron felt.

After breakfast, Madame Pomfrey agreed to let them leave the hospital wing. Eager to return to their rooms, they opened the heavy doors and stepped into the hallway...

To find the Headmistress and a fair number of students from each house.

"I knew it!" cried the little Slytherin that had run to Harry's arms the night before. He turned a smug little grin to his friends. "I told you that Harry was behind all this."

"And you're working with Slytherins," another voice added. Harry couldn't tell who had spoken.

"Of course," Harry said with a confident nod. "Draco, Blaise and Pansy are some of the best people I know."

The Headmistress smiled in approval. "The Slytherins wanted to thank you for saving them last night," she told the Sentinels. "And the other houses wished to thank you for your services to the school." Her smile widened when the students burst into cheers and applause.

* * *

That night, Draco was plagued by visions of flames and the echo of terrified screams in his mind. He woke with a harsh gasp to find Harry leaning over him with a worried frown. Draco drew in a ragged breath, struggling to calm his racing heart. He felt such profound relief when Harry pulled him into a hug.

"You're alright," Harry murmured. His voice was rough and he was shaking slightly.

Ron joined them on the bed, pressing close to Draco's side and reaching around to grasp Harry's shoulder. "Alright?" Ron asked, glancing between them with a tired frown.

"Did I wake you both up?" Draco questioned.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, pulling out of the embrace with a sad smile. "I imagine that we all had nightmares of fire tonight." Ron shuddered and nodded.

Draco closed his eyes and swallowed around a lump in his throat. "I kept seeing the Room of Requirement," he admitted quietly, hating the tears that had begun to trickle down his cheeks. He shuddered as he was reminded that Crabbe and Goyle had run into the room with then intention of killing Harry, Ron and Hermione. He'd seen some horrible things during the war, and the eagerness to commit murder that Crabbe and Goyle had displayed was just another disturbing revelation to add to a long list of disturbing revelations. And now, four students had been perfectly willing to set fire to the Slytherin common room and kill a good number of students.

It had been very fortunate that only a few Slytherins had been injured and that nobody had died. The four culprits disarmed and wounded a few of the older Slytherins before setting the fires, and then had left everyone to die.

"All those students," Draco murmured, looking down at his own trembling hands. "They were going to let a bunch of Slytherins die." He shuddered with revulsion. The thought made Draco's stomach church unpleasantly.

"Let's go sit in the common room," Harry suggesting. "I'm sure Mimsy will bring us some hot chocolate."

Draco nodded, brushing away his tears and drawing in a shaky breath. He follow Harry and Ron out of the dorm and into the common room. They were surprised to find Hermione and Pansy sitting together on one of the couches. Hermione's face was pale and tear-stained and Pansy was speaking in low soothing tones while braiding Hermione's hair.

"What happened?" Harry asked eyeing Hermione with concern.

"She kept waking up with nightmares," Pansy said quietly. She looked at the three young men speculatively. "I imagine that the fire brought back some truly awful memories for all of you," she commented.

"Too right," Ron agreed with a tired sigh.

Draco stepped around Harry and Ron to approach Hermione. Pansy stood and moved away so Draco take her seat, but instead he urged Hermione to turn sideways to rest her back against the arm rest. He sat down next to her and draped her legs over his lap before gently brushing her tears away. Once she offered a watery smile, he wrapped his arms around her and relaxed against her.

Harry plonked down next to Draco and gave Hermione's feet a tug so that the arches of her feet pressed against the top of his thighs. Ron squeezed into the remaining space on the couch next to Harry. Ron wasn't usually keen on snuggling up close, but he had terrible memories of the fire in the Room of Requirement as well. Pressing close to his best friend seemed like a brilliant idea.

Pansy darted up the stairs and returned several minutes later dragging Blaise along with her. Blaise smothered a yawn with his hand and peered at his friends on the couch. He shuffled closer and reached out to smooth down Ron's sleep ruffled hair. "Bad dreams?" Blaise asked, his fingers trailing down the side of Ron's face in a gentle caress. Ron nodded, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Blaise's hand and trying to ignore the sudden flare of warmth in his face at the attention.

"I was feeling a bit suffocated in the dorm," Harry admitted. Draco nodded his agreement before nuzzling his against Hermione's shoulder.

"Then we'll make you comfortable here," Pansy said decisively. She hurried back up the stairs.

"I suspect that she's transfiguring some blanks to bring down," Blaise noted, grasping Ron's hands. He pulled the red-head to his feet and guided him to sit in a large comfy chair. Blaise turned back to the couch and waved a hand vaguely at it. "You three make yourselves comfortable."

Harry shifted further down on the couch and watched as Draco and Hermione shuffled around to stretch out more. Pansy returned caring an armful of blankets and pillows. She marched to the couch and set about making her friends comfortable and warm. She tossed Blaise a pillow and blanket for Ron before settling in another chair with her own blanket.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"I am going sleep right here in case you need anything," Pansy said, curling up in the chair resolutely.

"Thank you Pansy," Hermione said quietly.

Pansy smiled. "We take care of our own," Pansy said lightly. She noted that Draco seemed determined to maintain his hold on Hermione. At that moment, he was gently stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Blaise nudged Ron's leg with his knee, grinning when Ron blinked up at him in confusion. "This probably more of a one-person chair," Blaise said, tapping the arm of the chair with long fingers. "Would you mind terribly if I sat with you?"

Ron blushed but scooted over to make room and then opened his arms expectantly. Blaise wedged himself into the squishy chair and draped the blanket over them before settling himself against Ron's chest.

"Never pegged you for a cuddler," Ron chuckled, hesitantly running his hand down Blaise's back.

"I'm making an exception for you," Blaise retorted, tipping his head back to press a hot open-mouthed kiss to Ron's neck. Satisfied that Ron was embarrassed and aroused, Blaise pulled Ron's face down for a chaste kiss before resting his head on the red-head's shoulder. Blaise grinned when Ron huffed in exasperation.

Harry watched the pair for a moment with a slightly baffled smiled. Ron and Blaise's relationship hadn't been discussed much. Ron was still hesitant since he'd only ever fancied girls, but he didn't deny his affection toward Blaise. The pair seemed to be taking it slow and getting more comfortable with each other. Occasionally, Blaise would do something overtly sexual, but he always coupled it with light teasing and Ron seemed to appreciate the gesture.

Harry shifted to glance at Draco and Hermione and saw that Hermione had drifted to sleep. Draco was still awake, but he was blinking slowly and looked rather relaxed. Draco noticed Harry's gaze reached toward Harry with one hand. Harry rested his head against Draco's side and reached up to wrap his fingers around Draco's wrist in a reassuring grip.

Pansy watched it all with a fond little smile. It was never really discussed within the group, but Pansy understood the paranoia that plagued her friends after the war. The idea of falling asleep in the open was a bit nerve-wracking, and it was likely too much to hope that the fire had no effect on that paranoia. So, Pansy chose to sit and guard her friends. She knew it wasn't necessary but, as she cast a few simple wards, Harry's contented smile assured her that she'd made the right choice.

Blaise met Pansy's gaze and they shared a quick nod. The time away from their beds was completely worth it.

* * *

Over the next few days, OWL and NEWT exams were completed. It made the older students more tense, but the Sentinels helped out by arranging Scavenger hunts and massive of games of Capture the Flag. During that time, Draco had grown more quiet and withdrawn. Every night, he was plagued by horrific nightmares and Draco sought out Harry and Hermione to drive away the surge of sorrow and fear.

Pansy watched suspiciously as Harry seized Draco's hand and led him out of the common room. Blaise, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean followed along happily, leaving the female Sentinels behind once again.

"Alright, I need to know what they're doing," Pansy said, climbing to her feet once the boys were out of sight. "I thought they were keeping an eye on Nott and Goyle, but it's clearly something else." She frowned in thought for a moment and then looked at Hermione. "I'm going to follow them. Let me out of the common room." In the next moment, she transformed and hurried to the door.

Hermione hurried over and opened the door. "Happy hunting Nemesis," she said with a little nod. "Keep to the shadows." Nemesis meowed and then ran out.

"I was wondering when she was going to follow them," Ginny commented, flipping through the latest issue of the Quibbler. "I'm surprised she hasn't done it before now."

"You're not worried?" Hermione asked with a smile, returning to the couch.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Please," she scoffed. "If Harry and Draco weren't practically joined at the hip, I might be concerned. Since those two aren't butting heads, any trouble they get into will be relatively harmless."

"Very true," Luna nodded, looking around and swatting absently at something the other girls couldn't see.

"This year their shenanigans have involved repairing Hagrid's hut and redecorating Common rooms," Ginny went on. She paused an gave Hermione a mischievous look. "Now, if it was you and Draco sneaking off, I might be concerned."

Hermione's blushed and bit her lip, looking down at her hands. "Don't be silly Ginny," she muttered.

"Don't play innocent with me," Ginny chided with a giggle. "We all saw that epic snog during Spin the Bottle."

"I wouldn't call it epic," Luna mentioned with a shrug.

"We were playing a game," Hermione argued, her face still hot with embarrassment. "We haven't discussed our relationship at all."

"And he hasn't kissed you since then?" Ginny asked with a pointed look.

Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I wouldn't say that," she muttered, smiling reluctantly when Ginny cackled in delight.

"I knew it!" Ginny crowed. "He's mad about you. Just give him some time."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. She and Draco truly hadn't discussed their relationship at all despite a few stolen kisses. They hadn't spent any time alone together.

The boys returned two hours later looking slightly annoyed. Nemesis was being carried by Neville, purring loudly while Seamus reached over and scratched behind her ears.

"Ah, so she found you," Ginny commented with a smirk.

"Bloody nosy bint," Blaise grumbled. Nemesis hissed at him.

"So what did she catch you doing?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"It's a surprise," Harry said cryptically. "Pansy is sworn to secrecy. You'll find out this weekend."

That night, Draco pulled Hermione into his room. Harry had already changed into his bed clothes and offered Hermione a smile of welcome. Hermione was guided to lay down on Draco's bed and she quickly found herself wrapped up in his arms. He hadn't bothered to change his clothes yet and he seemed quite unwilling to remove himself from her side.

Hermione tilted her head to look at Draco's face. "What's going on with you?" she asked gently. "I know something's bothering you." From the corner of her eye, she saw Harry go very still. It made anxiety coil up in Hermione's belly. It was clear that Harry knew what the problem was.

Draco drew in a shaky breath before lifting his head to meet Hermione's gaze properly. "I've decided to take the apprenticeship in France," he told her quietly. He paused seeing her eyes widen with surprise. "I've always enjoyed potions, and this is a great opportunity... But, part of my decision was because I need to get away for a while. I've been struggling and I've been so dependent on you and Harry."

"You've been through a lot," Hermione objected, stroking his hair gently. "We don't fault you for that."

"I know," Draco assured her sadly. "But, I need to be able to cope on my own. I can't just rely on you to hold me together." His throat tightened at the sight of Hermione's tears. "I truly don't want to leave you," he said quietly. "But I want to feel like I'm a whole person again, and that's not something that you can do for me."

"I understand," Hermione whispered, her lip trembling when Draco brushed her tears away with his thumb. "I'm happy for you, and respect your decision." She wanted to beg him to stay. The thought of him leaving caused a surge of something that felt like panic to wash over her.

"I'll write to you while I'm away," Draco told her, his own eyes growing wet. "And I will come back." Hermione nodded and Draco found himself unable to resist any longer. He brought one hand up to cup her jaw and then pressed his lips against hers. He shifted his body to cover hers and deepened the kiss.

Harry nearly yelped when he turned his head and caught sight of them. He was grateful that it wasn't the frantic sort of snogging that involved the hasty shedding of clothing. Harry really didn't want to see that. The kissing was definitely sensual, but in a way that spoke of adoration rather than lust. Of course, Harry didn't want to risk it, so he quickly made himself scarce and slipped out of the room.

Hermione ached with desire. Draco's mouth was ridiculously warm and she could feel his erection pressed against her pelvis. She moaned when he slid his hand from her jaw to the back of her head and gently grasped a handful of her hair. His other hand was against her hip, his thumb brushing against her skin under her shirt. His tongue caressed hers languidly.

Draco drew back, but only a little. "Hermione, I wanted to date you so badly," he admitted. "I just didn't have the courage to ask and I regret it more than you can imagine. But, I want you to know how important you are to me. You're beautiful and clever and my life is better just for having you in it." He pressed another lingering kiss to her lips. "You're my best friend."

A sob escaped Hermione's lips and she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

When Harry and Ron came back to their dorm room, the reluctantly listened at the door. They didn't want to walk in on their friends shagging, but they didn't particularly want to hear it either. Blaise saw them, as he'd been making his way to his own room, and rolled his eyes. He walked over to them and opened the door, ignoring Harry and Ron's horrified expressions.

Relief flooded through Harry and Ron in the next moment. Hermione was laying on her side facing the door, sleeping. Draco was propped up on one elbow behind her, his fingers tracing soothing patterns over her forearm while he looked down at her face. Draco looked up and nodded to his friends.

"Is she alright?" Ron asked, eyeing Hermione with concern.

Draco nodded. "She cried herself to sleep," he said, his voice rougher than usual.

Ron nodded sympathetically. "Harry told Ginny, Luna and Pansy," he said. "They all cried too."

Draco sighed. "You understand why I need to do this, right?" he asked quietly.

"Sure mate," Ron replied with a little shrug. "We all want what's best for you. If you think you need some distance to pull yourself together, than we'll support it. We want you to be happy. Besides, you're brilliant at potions. It's a good opportunity."

"And you'll come back home when you're done," Blaise added, giving Draco a stern look.

Draco chuckled softly, his gaze straying back to Hermione. "Nothing will keep me away," he agreed.

* * *

 _AN: Okay, nobody get mad at me. Before anyone has an aneurysm over this, I'd like to reiterate that this is a big project. It's not done. We've got a ways to go, so stick with me on this. Please review and let me know how I'm doing._


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Alright guys... I am posting two chapters back to back, but they're both shorter than I usually post. It was initially going to be one big chapter, but it didn't feel right and it was screwing with my flow. So, two chapters._

* * *

"These boys are so dramatic," Ginny complained, allowing Pansy to drag her into the Great Hall. "What in Merlin's name are they doing that warrants dragging everyone at the school into it?"

"You'll see," Pansy replied smugly.

Hermione's eyes widened when she looked around. "Where are all the tables?" she asked. All of the tables, including the Head table, were missing. There were students everywhere, standing in groups and chatting. Several rushed over to greet the female Sentinels eagerly. The Professors were walking around the room, keeping an eye on the crowd and talking to some of the students.

After a few minutes, the Headmistress approached the platform and everyone fell silent. "Good evening," she said crisply. "Professor Flitwick has been working with a few of the boys over the last several weeks. They have a presentation for you."

"Presentation?" Ginny asked quietly, sharing a bewildered look with Hermione. "What the hell have they been up to?"

"We're about to find out," Luna noted, pointing toward the platform. Harry had just emerged from a door at the back of the Great Hall, followed by the others. They stepped onto the platform, smiling when some of the students cheered.

Flitwick joined the boys on the platform and offered an encouraging smile. Seamus pulled something out of his pocket and enlarged it with a wave of his wand. A guitar?

"Damn," Ginny murmured. "Didn't see that coming."

"Just wait," Pansy said, her eyes wide with excitement.

Seamus started to strum on the guitar, starting a playful tune. The others provided percussion by clapping of tapping their feet on the wood floor. They all started to sing together and the Great Hall erupted with cheers and excited chatter. The song was upbeat and funny. The boys interrupted their own song by cracking jokes and laughing periodically. Their audience was clapping along and laughing. The song was rather simple with very little harmonizing, but everyone seemed to enjoy it.

For the next song, Harry took out a guitar as well. He shot a nervous look at Seamus but began to play when Seamus nodded. Ron began to sing the lyrics to a lighthearted love song, his face animated as if he was telling a story to the crowd. Blaise took over for the chorus, giving Ron obvious flirtatious looks and making a group of Hufflepuffs giggle.

Draco sang the the second verse, his confidence building. His voice was quite impressive. It was a clear baritone voice full of warmth. Hermione blushed when he met her gaze and pressed one hand to his heart while he sang. He continued singing the chorus with Neville and Seamus, their bodies swaying to the rhythm.

Dean began to sing, his voice a lovely tenor that shocked the girls. The others young men looked on, still swaying to the music, while Dean's voice became more intense and climbed higher in pitch. Dean hit one particular high note and then went even higher, the others froze and stared at him in shock. Harry abruptly stopped playing the guitar and gaped at Dean in mild alarm. Dean trailed off and then coughed, rubbing his throat sheepishly.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, though he sounded much more amused than concerned. Dean nodded. "Are you sure? That was really high. It looked like it hurt."

Feeling awkward, Harry strummed on the guitar and sang a few bars looking embarrassed. The audience was tittering.

"Key change?" Draco suggested.

"No," Dean blurted out. "I think we're good."

Draco gave him a bored look. "Calm down and don't do that anymore," he said impatiently. "You'll be fine."

"Fine," Dean grumbled.

Draco nodded to Harry and cued the group with a sharp downward motion of his hand. They all jumped back into the song, harmonizing and swaying as if they hadn't just interrupted their own performance. Their energy was infectious and soon they had a group of first and second years jumping in time to the rhythm and singing along enthusiastically.

They sang a few more songs, sometimes adding in choreographed dance moves and inspiring students to join in. As the time drew closer to curfew, Professor Flitwork flicked his wand and enlarged a lovely grand piano, levitating it to the center of the platform. He patted Draco's arm and nodded pointedly at the glossy black piano.

Draco sat down at the keys and drew in a nervous breath. The other boys stood behind the piano and smiled their encouragement at the blond. Draco stared down at the keys for a moment before placing his fingers on them. He began to play, the song tender and sweet. He began to sing, closing his eyes to avoid the stares of the other students. The song made him think of Hermione; Of the fact that he wanted more than anything to stay with her and remain at her side. It made him ache to hold her and make her understand how much she meant to him. As he played the final few notes, his eyes opened and met Hermione's gaze. She was staring at him in wonder and the sight made his throat tighten.

Draco was barely aware of Professor McGonagall bidding the students goodnight and sending them off to bed. He was too caught up in his thoughts and the flutter of his heart as Hermione took his hand. He allowed himself to be led to the dorms while his mind kept straying back to the way Hermione had looked at him when he sang.

* * *

The end of term was bittersweet. It was exciting to be finished with school and move on with their lives. But, leaving Hogwarts was difficult. It had been their home for so long and it was strange to think that they wouldn't be coming back for the next term. Of course, the end of term also brought Draco departure for France. He returned to Harry's house for just a few days before he had to leave and start his apprenticeship.

Saying goodbye had been heart-wrenching. Draco had kissed Hermione tenderly and assured her that he'd write to her. Once Hermione had stepped away and allowed Ginny and Pansy to comfort her, Draco had turned to Harry with an agonized expression. "You'll be alright," Harry said, grasping Draco's shoulders with a reassuring squeeze.

"Please watch over her," Draco begged, his eyes bright with tears. "I can't..." he trailed off, drawing in a breath and then exhaling on an almost sob.

"You love her," Harry said quietly. "Don't you?"

Draco stared at Harry for a moment. "That song was about her," he admitted softly.

Harry frowned in confusion for a moment before he understood. When they had performed for the school, they'd sung a variety of songs my different muggle and wizarding singers. Harry hadn't recognized the song the Draco sang at the end, but he hadn't questioned it. Now it made sense. "You wrote that song," he uttered in amazement. "It's about Hermione."

Draco's only response was the tears that spilled over onto his cheeks. Harry yanked him into a tight hug. "I'll take care of Hermione," Harry whispered. "Of course I will. You take care of yourself and write whenever you can. I love you," Harry added firmly, pulling back to meet Draco's eyes.

"I love you too Harry," Draco managed to choke out. He'd left shortly after, feeling as if something inside him had broken.

Harry did his best to cheer his friends, but it wasn't easy. Hermione was mostly silent and thoughtful. She and Draco had made no promises to each other. Draco hadn't wanted to press a long distance relationship on her, fearing that she'd come to resent him for it. It was practical, but it was obvious that it had pained Draco a great deal. Hermione was clearly hurting, but after her initial tears she'd become strangely calm. She seemed to be shutting herself off from that pain. Harry hadn't yet discovered the true nature of her feelings toward Draco, and it didn't seem to be an ideal time to question it.

So, Harry forced himself to focus on something else. He'd spent a lot of time thinking and had discussed it with Draco. He wanted to propose to Ginny. After everything he'd been through and the loss that they'd all suffered, Harry wanted a happy ending. He wouldn't demand that they marry immediately, but Harry could hardly wait to offer himself to Ginny. He'd give her every part of himself and cherish her for always. Draco had rolled his eyes and called Harry a sentimental sod, but he'd supported Harry and encouraged him to propose if that was what he wanted.

The problem was, Harry was horrifyingly nervous. You'd think that after fighting in a war and facing down Voldemort, proposing marriage would be easy. But it wasn't. There was something about baring his soul to someone that he loved with his whole being that gave Harry the urge to vomit. He felt that he was ready for this step, but the vulnerability was making him a nervous wreck.

It was probably not wise to bring alcohol into it. The women had gone shopping and Blaise had brought Elf made wine and Firewhiskey to Grimmauld Place. The men were aware of Harry's intentions and were attempting to sooth his nerves. Seamus had suggested the drinks, which should have been the first warning sign.

"When are you going to ask her?" Neville asked, eyeing Harry curiously. They were all sitting around the dining room table, nursing their drinks and just enjoying the company.

"Dunno," Harry shrugged. "I've got the ring. I just..." He shrugged again, gnawing on his lower lip anxiously.

Neville exchanged a wary look with Blaise and Ron. Maybe they shouldn't have let Harry have so much to drink. He was was starting to look... emotional.

"I love her so much," Harry murmured, his eyes looking alarmingly teary and his lower lip trembling.

Oh Merlin.

"We know you do Harry," Dean said helpfully. "And she loves you. She'll be so happy when you ask."

Harry stared at Dean with wide eyes. "I... I don't think I can do it," Harry blurted out.

"Why not?" Seamus inquired, his speech slightly slurred. He still thought that drinking was a grand idea.

"Too nervous," Harry muttered, staring down into his tumbler of Firewhiskey morosely.

Blaise sighed. "Come on Potter," he said. "Where's that famous Gryffindor courage?" he asked, peering at Harry expectantly.

"Someone stole it!" Harry wailed, dropping his head to the table with a pitiful thump.

Blaise blinked at Harry and then burst into tipsy giggles. "Someone stole your courage?" he questioned incredulously, pushing the bottle of Firewhiskey further down the table. Clearly they'd all had enough.

"Stole it," Harry insisted with a woeful little sniffle. "Bastards."

Ron snorted in amusement and then tugged the tumbler out of Harry's grip. "Bloody hell," he muttered, hearing the floo chime from the next room. "The girls are going to kill us."

A moment later, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Pansy stepped into the dining room. Pansy eyed the nearly empty firewhiskey bottle. "Thirsty?" she asked the men with a smirk.

"We were just..." Neville trailed off, uncertain of how to safely explain. He was saved the trouble when Harry staggered to his feet and lurched toward Ginny. He dropped to both knees and hugged her torso like a child.

Ginny smoothed down Harry's messy hair, wondering at his obvious drunken distress. "What's wrong love?" she asked gently.

"I can't do it," Harry murmured sadly.

"Do what?" Ginny asked patiently.

"Propose," Harry responded mournfully, unaware that Ginny had gone very still. "I'm so nervous and I'm afraid you'll say no. It's too important," he insisted, sounding rather petulant as he looked up at her with sad green eyes.

Ginny drew in a shaky breath and resumed her petting of Harry's hair. "Would you like me to help?" she asked, her voice wavering a bit.

Harry nodded, giving her torso another little squeeze.

"Sweet Salazar, this is the cutest thing I've ever seen," Pansy muttered, watching as Ginny knelt on the floor.

Once she was eye to eye with Harry, Ginny smiled at his bizarre emotional display. Harry's eyes were wet with unshed tears and he was staring at her with such hopeful adoration. Ginny took hold of his hands and gave them a comforting squeeze. "Harry Potter, will you marry me?"

Harry stared at Ginny in awe for a moment. "Yes, he breathed, his face brightening with a delighted smile. "Of course I will Gin." He caught her in a hug, pressing as close to her as he could.

"Oh Merlin," Ron chuckled. "I can't wait for Harry to sober up." Blaise and Neville snorted into their drinks.

Harry pulled back a bit so he could meet Ginny's gaze. "I've got a ring for you," he told her eagerly.

"Mate, she proposed to you," Ron reminded him. "She should get you a ring."

Harry's expression crumbled, prompting Pansy to fire a stinging hex at Ron. "Don't listen to that ginger idiot," Pansy told Harry. "You can give her the ring." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes when Harry's happy expression returned.

A few moments later, during which Harry tried to use his wand to summon the ring with his wand and Ginny had been obliged to do it for him, Harry was clutching a small box in his hand. He opened the box with clumsy fingers and offered it to Ginny, biting his lip in renewed anxiety.

It's beautiful," Ginny assured him, allowing him to slide the ring onto her finger. It was a white gold ring with a brilliant round cut diamond nestled in a circle of smaller diamonds. Ginny kissed Harry sweetly, giggling into his mouth when he made a strange high pitched noise of excitement.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, his mind was flooded with with memories of the night before. In a flash, he was on his feet and swearing colorfully. Perhaps he shouldn't have moved so quickly, because he stumbled and crashed to the floor while his head throbbed spectacularly.

Ginny rushed into the room and shook her head at her fiance. "Why are you on the floor?" she asked with a grin.

"Seemed like a brilliant place to die of embarrassment," Harry muttered.

Ginny rolled her eyes and handed him a hangover remedy potion. She watched while he hastily gulped it down. "Don't you dare ruin this for me," Ginny said sternly. "You were adorable. And it was a beautiful moment. It was wonderful."

Harry opened his eyes, relieved that the pain had dissipated. He hugged Ginny and kissed her temple reverently. "I love you," he murmured against her hair.

"I certainly hope so," Ginny laughed. She sobered when Harry frowned. "What is it?"

"I feel like an arse for doing that the day after Draco left," Harry admitted.

"I don't think he'll take offense," Ginny said.

"It's not him that I feel guilty over," Harry told her. "I feel bad for Hermione."

"I didn't know they were so serious," Ginny responded with a frown. "She said that they weren't dating."

"There was nothing official," Harry confirmed. "But I know that he loves her. And I'm quite certain that she loves him. Neither of them ever admitted it to the other, though Draco did confirm it for me before he left. I'm sure it was too painful to tell say with Draco going to France."

"Hermione is happy for us," Ginny said, stroking Harry's hair lovingly. "And she'll be alright. Why don't you go talk to her?" she suggested.

Harry nodded and kissed Ginny before hauling himself to his feet. He walked down the hall to the room that Hermione occupied. He paused at the door to listen but then rush in to gather Hermione in his arms. Her body shuddered with racking sobs and Harry held her close, desperate to calm her.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Harry asked. He sighed quietly when she shook her head. "I miss him too," Harry said, smoothing down some of her curls. For a moment, he was tempted to tell her that Draco had written that beautiful love song for her, but he quickly dismissed the idea. Knowing that he loved her was likely to cause more pain from the separation. He didn't want her to have more regrets.

"I love him Harry," Hermione sobbed.

Harry blinked back his own tears. "I know you do," he told her. "But we had to let him go. This will be good for him." Movement drew his gaze to the door and he saw Ron and Blaise standing in the doorway. He hadn't realized that either of them had spent the night, but they clearly had since they were both in pajamas.

Blaise made a soft sound of distress and hurried to the bed. He climbed onto the bed and pulled Hermione into his arms, surprising Harry. Blaise wasn't much for hugs. In fact, Harry had only seen physical affection directed toward Ron. Evidently, Hermione's heartbroken tears were enough to drive Blaise to hold her close and comfort her. Ron soon joined them, encasing Hermione in warmth between himself and Blaise.

Ginny entered the room and stared in surprise at the sight of Blaise and Ron hugging Hermione. Harry was sitting close by, obviously trying to master his own emotions. "Harry, why don't we go make breakfast?" she suggested.

Harry nodded, casting a quick look at Ron. "We've got her mate," Ron assured him. "We'll be down in a little while."

Hermione was coaxed into laying on her back while Blaise and Ron positioned themselves on their sides facing her, propping their heads up so they could look down at her. Hermione's tears had slowed, but she looked miserable.

Blaise lifted the hand that wasn't keeping his head up and gently brushed her tears away. "Are you alright love?" he asked quietly. Hermione blinked up at him in surprise. She'd never heard Blaise speak so gently to anyone. Perhaps she's underestimated his esteem for his friends. She hadn't really crossed her mind that he genuinely cared about her. Blaise seemed to understand her shock and offered her a little smile. "You Gryffindors have grown on me," he informed her lightly. "I'd do just about anything for you. It helps that I'm pretty taken with this one," he added, nodding toward Ron. He grinned when Ron blushed.

"I know you miss him," Ron said, squeezing Hermione's hand. "But, the rest of us are here with you. We'll make the best of it until Draco comes back."

Once breakfast was ready, Blaise and Ron led Hermione down the stairs and to the dining room. Seamus and Dean were seated at the table talking quietly. They flashed Hermione a smile when they saw her. Neville was preparing tea while Luna buttered toast. Pansy was helping Harry and Ginny levitate various dishes laden with food to the table. Harry kept pausing nuzzle Ginny's neck or pepper her face with kisses.

The ten remaining Sentinels had gathered at Grimmauld place for breakfast. It didn't take away the ache in heart that Draco had left behind, but it did remind her that she was going to be alright. She had the best friends that she could hope for.

* * *

Auror training started just a few weeks later. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus had all signed up to become aurors. Training was difficult but their experiences during the war served them well. Head Auror Gawain Robards was quite pleased with them and high hopes for their careers.

Ginny had considered playing Quidditch, but hadn't liked the idea of being away from Harry and her family and friends so much. So she got a job at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. She enjoyed it great deal and loved that she had the opportunity to get tickets to matches for herself and her friends. She was so highly favored that it was suspected that she'd be head of the department in a few years.

Pansy started writing for the Daily Prophet and doing everything she could to make Rita Skeeter's life miserable. Once she felt that she'd accomplished that goal, she got a job at the Ministry. She'd discovered her superb organizational skills and became a secretary in the DMLE. She managed case files for Head Auror Robards and kept things running smoothly. An added benefit was that she had the ability to turn visitors away with a snobbish rebuff when they came to bother the Head Auror unnecessarily. For that reason, Robards was quite fond of Pansy.

Luna worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; The Beast, Being and Spirit division specifically. It provided her the opportunity to come into contact with some of the bizarre creatures that her father wrote about in The Quibbler. She was good at her job, but she baffled her co-workers. Her department head, Edwin Burkoff, found her rather amusing and often indulged her descriptions of the various creatures that she firmly firmly believed in. Harry suspected that it was because Mr. Burkoff enjoyed the looks of bewilderment on the faces of the other staff members.

Blaise had surprised everyone by training to be a healer. He was very clever, but he'd never mentioned a desire to be a healer. When Ron had questioned him about it, Blaise had given him a stern look. "You're going to rushing about, chasing criminals and getting yourself injured," Blaise said impatiently. "I intend to have the ability to patch you up. If you think that you can die on me than you are quite mistaken." Ron had stared with wide-eyed surprise before pulling Blaise into his arms.

"Idiots," Pansy had said with a fond shake of her head.

* * *

 _AN: Sorry. This made me sad and I wanted to move forward. Although, I am particularly fond of the proposal scene. Poor Harry. lol_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This chapter is quite short, but I hope that you'll forgive me. This chapter's got some angst. Just be prepared for some sadness.**

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _Congratulations on completing your auror training. I can't wait to read your exciting stories of chasing down criminals. I have no doubt that you'll make the wizarding world proud._

 _I am so very sorry that I wasn't able to attend your wedding. I have no doubt that it was wonderful and that your bride was even more stunning that she usually is. Please know that my heart and my thoughts were in attendance despite the absence of my physical body. I'm so happy for you my brother._

 _My studies are proceeding well enough. It can dreadfully dull at times, but I'm learning quite a lot. Master Moreau is an excellent teacher and I'm honored to be his student. But, I have to say that I'm ready to be finished. I want to return to England. It's exhausting to never feel at home._

 _I have found two things that allow me to feel closer to you in a way. The first is that I've been in touch with the French Ministry and I'm being aloud to train with their aurors. Obviously I cannot go into full auror training because of my prior obligations, but twice a week I'm training with the aurors. I hope to be able to join you when I return home._

 _The second thing is my music. It may shock you to learn that I've taken up my quill and I've been writing songs again. It relaxes me and makes it easier to sleep. I still have nightmares, but the songwriting helps to occupy my mind when I am not brewing and studying. I miss singing with you and the others._

 _Pansy told in one of her letters that Hermione has been on a few dates. I'm glad that she's happy and living her life. But please, spare me the details and beg Pansy to do the same. I don't think I can bear the thought of her being with another man. I'm not angry with her. She has no obligation to me and I'd never expect her to remain single. But, it doesn't stop it from hurting._

 _What I would like to know is how things are between Blaise and Ron. I still have difficulty understanding that relationship, but Blaise seemed so smitten with that ginger menace that I didn't have the heart to question his sanity._

 _Draco_

 _~~~~HPHPHP~~~~_

 _Draco,_

 _I think it's brilliant that you're training with the aurors on the side. It'll be great to have you working with us. Sometimes, a potions master would be a nice thing to have in the field. We're all so proud of you._

 _Seamus has demanded that I tell you to work on some music for the group so we can sing together again when you come home. We were talking just the other day about the little concert we had at Hogwarts. It was a lot of fun and, let's face it, it's not often that we're able to so thoroughly impress the girls._

 _Working at the Ministry can be trying at times, but we make the best of it. Pansy has become quite the favorite in the DMLE, and she's taking advantage of it. To keep entertained, sometimes she transforms into a cat and sits on top of her desk just glaring at people. One day she was irritated with one of the aurors that had messed up his paperwork, so she went and sat on his desk all day. Of course, Nyx thinks that it's great fun to slap things off of the desk. Documents, paperweights, cups of coffee... That woman is a menace. Once, she vanished an auror's soup and then transformed so that when the auror returned from the loo, there was an angry black cat sitting in his empty bowl. Strangely enough, Robards seems to think it's hilarious._

 _Hermione has been on a few dates, but nothing serious. So, there are really not many details to share. She's been keeping busy and she's a fantastic auror. I'm certainly glad she's on our side. But, she seems a bit sad sometimes. I know she misses you. Her parents are back in England and she's living with them for now, though she spends a great deal of time at my house. Grimmauld Place has become a sort of Sentinel headquarters._

 _Blaise and Ron... I really wasn't sure what to expect with them. They seem to be good for each other. Ginny informs me that they are not shagging yet, though I prefer not to consider how or why she knows that. I really don't need to want to know those details. They do seem happy together, and that's enough for me._

 _My lovely bride is looking forward to starting our family. She wants to wait a bit longer, but she's very excited about the idea. I know that we're very young, but to be honest I'm looking forward to it. I would love the chance to be a father. We don't want to rush into it, but just the idea makes me so happy. In fact, these days, I'm so happy that I hardly know what to do with myself. Ginny is my wife and I can't describe how much joy that brings me. I need for you to return home so that my family will be whole again._

 _Love_

 _Harry_

 _~~~~HPHPHP~~~~_

 _Harry,_

 _If you ever find out the Blaise and Ron are shagging... Don't tell me._

 _Draco_

 _~~~~HPHPHP~~~~_

 _Draco,_

 _No promises._

 _Love Harry_

* * *

Time ticked on and letters from Draco arrived regularly. It had been just over two years since the Malfoy heir had gone to France. Draco seemed to be leading a rather lonely existence. Harry was a bit worried, but he trusted that Draco could take care of himself. Despite the lack of social life, Draco's affection for his friends remained. Even his letters that fairly dripped with sarcasm had a tone of fond exasperation.

Harry had just finished reading Draco's most recent letter when Pansy came in through the floo. Harry nodded his greeting, setting the letter down on his coffee table.

"Is that from Draco?" Pansy asked eagerly. When Harry nodded, she snatched up the letter and read it herself. When she was finished she set the parchment back down. "I miss him so much."

"I do too," Harry agreed with a sigh. "It sounds like he's doing great. I hope he still wants to return when he's finished with his potions mastery."

Pansy's expression was horrified. "Don't even think such a thing," she chided. "Draco has to come home. I'll drag his arse here myself if I need to."

Harry chuckled. "Calm down," Harry told her with a grin. "I'm sure he'll come back. I just... I'm really looking forward to seeing him again."

Pansy sighed heavily, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Where's Ginny?" she asked.

"She should be home shortly," Harry said. "Were you wanting to stay for dinner?"

Pansy bit her lip. "Do you mind?" she asked hopefully. "It was such a long day and I don't want to sit at home alone. But, if I'm going to interrupt shag time, I'll go home. Unless you would like me to watch, in which case I'm happy to oblige."

Harry burst into a fit of laughter. "You're welcome to eat with us," he assured her. "I think we can suppress any carnal urges until you leave. And no, you can't watch."

"Prude," Pansy retorted with a sniff.

Ginny arrived a moment later, grinning when she saw Pansy. "Hey Pansy. Are you joining us for dinner?" Ginny asked pleasantly.

"I am," Pansy replied sweetly. "Your darling husband practically begged me. He's a prince, that one," she added, winking at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright you silly bint," he grumbled, though his lips quirked with a smile. "I've already asked you to stay. You're going to leave lipstick on my arse if you keep trying to kiss it like that." Pansy only cackled in response. Harry smirked at her before sweeping Ginny into his arms for a thorough snog.

"Very nice," Pansy said, clapping her hands sarcastically when the couple broke apart. "Are you sure you don't want me to watch? I'd be happy to add delightful commentary."

"She's all yours," Harry informed Ginny with a grin. "I'll go make dinner while you keep this hussy entertained."

Pansy and Ginny sat down together on the couch. "I hope you don't mind," Pansy said, her playful demeanor fading.

"Of course not," Ginny assured her. "I love having you here. You're practically family. But, are you alright?"

"Fine," Pansy replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I just didn't want to go back to an empty flat after the day I had."

Ginny nodded her understanding. "Whatever happened to that bloke you were dating?" she asked.

"Ellis," Pansy muttered with a tone of disgust. "I caught that dirty bastard shagging some bloke."

Ginny gasped in shock. "Oh no," she intoned, giving Pansy's hand a sympathetic squeeze. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that Ellis liked blokes."

"It was news to me as well," Pansy agreed. "But, it hardly matters. It's not as if I was in love with Ellis. Instead of feeling heartbroken, I was rather offended that he dared to cheat on me."

Ginny shook her head. "You know who I think would be good for you?" Ginny asked. She grinned mischievously at Pansy's questioning look. "Neville," Ginny said eagerly. "He's great and so sweet. And..." She glanced over her shoulder as if making sure Harry wasn't close by. "He's ridiculously fit," Ginny added in a whisper.

Pansy cleared her throat uncomfortably and shifted in her seat. "He's probably a brilliant shag," Pansy murmured, grinning when Ginny fanned her face dramatically. "If the rest of his muscles look as lickable as his biceps do..." She bit her lip, her mind wandering. Then she shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It couldn't happen. We're just too different."

"Being really different doesn't necessarily mean that you won't do well together," Ginny noted with a shrug. "You and Neville get along just fine."

Before Pansy could argue any further, green flames erupted in the fireplace and a man stumbled out. It was Callum Morrison, the handsome young man that Hermione had been dating. His blue eyes were wide and anxious and his dark curls were ruffled from the floo travel.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked sharply, on her feet in an instant. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's at her parents' house," Callum said, wringing his hands with distress. "She just found out... Her parents are gone. Car crash," he added sadly. "Happened an hour ago."

"Oh Merlin," Ginny gasped. "Harry!" she shrieked. When he ran into the room, she pulled him toward the floo. "We need to get to Hermione. Her parents just died."

Without further comment, Harry rush through the floo with Ginny, Pansy and Callum close behind him. Harry stepped in the Grangers' living, he spotted Hermione immediately. She was huddled on the couch, sobbing brokenly into her hands. Harry was at her side in an instant, stroking her hair as she soaked his shirt with her tears.

"What do you know?" Ginny asked Callum quietly.

"Hermione and I were here to watch a movie while her parents went out to dinner," Callum whispered, eyeing Hermione with concern. "Next thing I know, there's a muggle policeman at the door. The Grangers' car was hit by another car. The other muggle had been drinking and lost control of the car while going much too fast. They died quickly."

Ginny sighed sadly. "Thanks Callum," she said. "We'll take Hermione home with us."

"Do you need me to come along?" Callum asked.

"No, we've got this," Ginny replied. She watched as Callum offered an awkward wave and then left. She moved toward the couch and reached down to grasp Hermione's hand. "Come on love," she said gently. "You're coming home with us."

Hermione didn't argue. She allowed herself to be led to the fireplace while her tears continued to flow down her cheeks. A moment later, she found herself in Grimmauld Place and her knees buckled. Harry and Ginny caught her, preventing her from hitting the floor. A sob tore it's way up from her chest and she clutched at her hair, overwhelmed with grief.

For long moments, Hermione remained where she was. Pansy had knelt in front of her and hugged her tightly. Harry and Ginny sat on either side of Hermione, tracing comforting patterns on her back.

"Can we get you anything?" Ginny asked softly. "Are you hungry?" A weary shake of the head was her only response. "Tea?" This time Hermione nodded. "I'll fix you some tea then. You go upstairs and lay down. I'll bring it up to you."

When Ginny climbed the stairs with Hermione's tea, she felt a brief flare of panic to find Hermione's usual room empty. She paused thoughtfully, before walking back down the hall and stopping in front of another door. She pushed the door open, her suspicions confirmed. Hermione had gone to Draco's room.

Harry and Ginny had kept the room just as Draco had left it. As far as they were concerned, the room was Draco's and it was ready for him whenever he chose to use it. Hermione had curled up on his bed, clutching one of his pillows to her chest, and had slipped into an uneasy slumber.

Ginny backed out of the room and went back down the stairs. She found Harry and Pansy making themselves comfortable in the living room with plates of roasted chicken and vegetables. Harry had set a plate on the coffee table for Ginny as well. Harry glanced at the cup in Ginny's hands. "Did she change her mind about the tea?" he asked.

"She fell asleep," Ginny replied, sitting down on the couch. "She went to Draco's room instead of her own."

Harry frowned and then set his plate aside. "I'll be back in a moment," he muttered, striding out of he room in search of some parchment. He had a letter to write.

* * *

 _Draco,_

 _I hate to share bad news, but all is not well here. Hermione's parents were both killed in a car accident. Hermione is, understandably, devastated. Ginny and I have brought her back to Grimmauld Place. It broke my heart to see her like that, and I couldn't bear to let her stay at her parents' house._

 _I don't wish to worry you. We will take care of Hermione. But, I know that you'd want to know and I have no doubt that Hermione would appreciate a letter from you. I know how busy you are, but I'm selfish enough to say that I wish you were here._

 _Love Harry_

 _~~~~HPHPHP~~~~_

Harry felt only a twinge of guilt as he sent off his letter. He knew that Draco would be upset by the news and that he'd want to see Hermione. While Harry felt bad about disrupting Draco's studies and he didn't want to just come out and ask Draco to come home, he hoped that Draco would want to set aside his studies for a few days.

The next morning, Hermione was persuaded to eat a bit of toast but she spoke very little. The other Sentinels had been informed and had arrived as Harry was preparing breakfast. They wisely refrained from asking Hermione to talk about it. Instead, they had taken turns gathering their grieving friend into warm embraces.

As they finished eating, a tap at the window alerted Harry to the presence of an owl. He opened the window and eagerly took the letter from the owl. Blaise was held out a strip of bacon to the owl and the bird accepted it before flying away again.

Harry unfolded the parchment hastily. It could hardly be considered a letter. But the handwriting was nearly as familiar as his own and the three words scrawled on the page brought a smile of grateful relief to Harry's face.

 _I'm coming home._

* * *

 **AN: I hope that list bit will persuade you to to forgive the briefness of the chapter. The next one will be more substantial.**


	14. Chapter 14

_The support has been simply overwhelming. You guys are fantastic and I'm ecstatic that you all seem to be enjoying this story. I love to hear from you guys._

* * *

Harry jumped to his feet when Draco stepped out of a swirl of green flames in the fireplace. Harry rushed forward and pounced on the blond with a firm hug. "Merlin, it's good to see you," Harry mumbled, relief flooding through him.

Draco returned the embrace tightly, nodding to Ginny when he spotted her standing behind Harry. After a moment he pulled back with a frown. "Where is she?" he asked anxiously.

"Upstairs," Harry responded, his voice rough with fatigue and sorrow. "All day she's gone back and forth between sobbing and complete silence. She's heartbroken."

Draco motioned to the stairs and he followed Harry up. They could hear voices coming from Hermione's room. When they got to the doorway, they could see Hermione laying down with her head on Pansy's lap. Blaise was seated on the bed next to her, slowly and carefully dragging a brush through Hermione's long curls. Ron was sitting in a chair by the bed, his arm outstretched to hold Hermione's hand. It was an odd scene, but Draco felt a rush of gratitude for his friends offering such tender care to Hermione.

Draco crossed the room without a word. He lifted one knee to kneel on the bed, smiling slightly when Hermione turned her head to look at him. Her eyes widened in shock just before she burst into tears again. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he hastily pulled her into his arms, his back aching slightly with his half crouched position. He held her close, one hand cradling the back of her head while the other pressed against the middle of her back. She relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

By unspoken agreement, Pansy and Blaise vacated the bed and stepped away. As expected, Draco moved over Hermione to lay down next to her. They were on their sides facing each other, Draco gently stroking her cheek with one finger.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Harry told me what happened," Draco told her quietly. "I just had to come and be with you. I only have a few more complex potions to complete and I'll return to France for that. Then I'll be back here for good."

"I thought you liked living in France," she said, her fingers carefully stroking the soft fabric of his robes.

"France is great," Draco agreed lightly. "But it's not home and I've wanted to return here so desperately. I've missed you," he added, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close for a hug. His eyes burned and his heart ached when he felt her tremble, her grief taking hold of her again. He looked over to see his friends still standing near the doorway.

"Good to see you mate," Ron said with a slight smile, while Blaise nodded his agreement. "Anything we can do?"

"We'll probably just sleep," Draco replied. "It's late and you all look exhausted. I'll take care of her and you get some rest."

Harry sighed with relief as he led Ginny to bed. The brief conversation with Draco was the most Hermione had spoken all day. Harry had noticed the affection on Draco's face upon seeing Hermione. It seemed quite likely that Draco was still very much in love with Hermione. This idea made Harry's insides squirm uncomfortably as he remembered Callum. The situation was bound to become awkward very quickly.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning to shouting. She sat up quickly, wincing at the throbbing in her head.

Callum was standing in the doorway with an expression of outrage. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" he demanded.

Draco was up and out of bed in a hurry. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

Callum opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by an angry snarl from Ginny. "What in Merlin's name is going on?" she growled, storming into the bedroom and glaring at Callum. "What possessed you too come over here early in the morning and start shouting like a lunatic?"

Callum threw his hands up in disbelief. "I came over to find the woman that I've been dating in bed with some tosser... But I get yelled at?" he asked incredulously.

Ginny sighed. "That tosser is Draco Malfoy," Ginny said, nearly wincing at Callum's expression of recognition and then dismay. Draco's face was impassive, but she had seen the flash of hurt in his eyes when Callum mentioned dating Hermione.

Hermione felt terribly guilty. When Callum had come by the day before, she'd kept her distance and didn't speak at all. Now he'd come by to find her cuddling with Draco. She didn't need to feel guilty in addition to the crushing pain of losing her parents. Her breath caught on a sob that she couldn't suppress.

Ginny pushed the two men away and hurried to Hermione's side. "You two go downstairs," Ginny commanded, cradling Hermione's head to her chest. "We'll be down shortly."

Once they were alone, Hermione lifted her head to look at Ginny. "That was dreadfully awkward," Hermione murmured.

"Two ridiculously attractive men in your bedroom at once..." Ginny commented with a smirk. "At least you'll have something nice to look at today." She was delighted when Hermione offered a small watery smile.

* * *

Draco had changed a bit while he'd been gone. His features were less sharp and his slim frame had filled out with plenty of muscle. Hermione had noted how firm his chest was as she'd cuddled against him. His hair was kept relatively short and he was no longer slicking it back. At that moment, it looked soft and a quite ruffled, as if he'd been running his fingers through it in agitation.

Callum was leaning against the fireplace and glaring at Draco. His dark hair was still perfectly in place and his gaze was sharp as he took in Draco's appearance with growing dislike.

Pansy made an impatient noise when she walked in to see the two men having an aggressive starting contest. "That's enough," she said sternly. She met Draco's face with a frown. "You left. You made no commitment to her and then you left for two years. You've no right to be angry." She ignored his scowl and turned to Callum. "Your relationship with Hermione is casual, but it'll be non-existent if you're going to be controlling or possessive. You've only been on a few dates. Calm down if you'd like to keep your bullocks where they are." Callum shifted uncomfortably.

When Hernione came down the stairs, both men were on their best behavior. Callum had breakfast with them before taking his leave. He even shook Draco's hand before he stepped through the floo. Hermione wasn't sure what to think of it. She was glad that they were trying to get along, but she was afraid that their interactions were merely a passive-aggressive sort of competition. She certainly wouldn't put it past Draco.

Draco stayed by Hermione's side over the next few days. He held her close during the funeral and wept along with her. Callum had been in attendance, but he'd wisely not commented on their closeness. Instead he kissed her cheek gently, much like many other people had that day, and left her in peace.

After the funeral, Hermione spent the afternoon in her otter form. It may have been her way of avoiding discussion. Her friends didn't argue or push the issue at all. Blaise had leaned close to kiss Athena's furry head before tranforming into a wolf and tackling Ron.

"Romulus!" Ron cried, struggling to push the wolf off. "Get off me you great slobbering git."

Romulus cocked his head to one side, as if confused. Then, he licked Ron from chin to hairline in one long wet lick. Harry burst out laughing while Ron scrubbed his face in disgust. Romulus huffed and then leaned in to lick gently at Ron's neck.

"Oi! Do not make this sexual when you're in animal form," Ron snapped, his face flushing as he realized that he was on his back with his Animagus boyfriend looming above him. Romulus whined while Ron scuttled out from under the wolf's form. "No," Ron reiterated firmly. "Dirty git."

Romulus looked quite close to pouting. Ron sighed and transformed. The next instant, Zeus was barking happily while Romulus chased him.

"My poor house," Harry groaned as he heard the sound of glass breaking.

"Easily repaired," Ginny said dismissively. "And they're entertaining Athena."

The otter was pressed against Draco's chest and peering over his shoulder at Zeus and Romulus. Zeus was now gnawing on the wolf's tail while Romulus sprawled on his back and howled theatrically.

"Harry, did you get a rabbit?" Seamus asked abruptly.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously. "What are you on about?"

"The damn rabbit," Seamus retorted, waving his hand impatiently.

There was a white rabbit sitting on the floor, watching the two canines flail about. Harry stared at it in bewilderment. He looked around at his friends and then grinned. "Luna?" he questioned the rabbit.

A moment later the rabbit turned into Luna. "Yes Harry?" she responded politely.

"Sweet Salazar!" Pansy exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us that you'd become an Animagus?"

"You didn't ask me," Luna replied calmly.

"I didn't... How was I supposed to know that I needed to ask?" Pansy snapped in frustration.

"I don't know," Luna answered, looking politely pensive.

"Of all the..." Pansy grumbled irritably. "Are you an animagus?" she asked Ginny in a demanding tone. Ginny giggled and shook her head. "Seamus? Dean?" Both men shook their heads. "What about you Neville? Do you turn into a giraffe in the privacy of your home?"

Neville snorted is amusement. "No, but I'll inform you the moment I do," he assured her.

Pansy smiled reluctantly, her irritation fading. "Perhaps the rest of you should become animagi," she suggested with a shrug.

"Could be fun," Seamus noted. "My patronus is a fox so maybe that's what I would become. Doubt I'd be as pretty as Apollo though," he added, smirking at Draco.

"My patronus is a horse," Ginny muttered. "I don't think I want to become one."

"If you don't like your form, just don't ever used it again," Pansy suggested. "You could just sort of supervise our... herd."

Neville chuckled. "Weirdest herd ever."

Athena made a quiet chattering sound; the first noise she'd made since the funeral. Draco looked down at her with a smile, his fingers stroking her back gently. " Sound nice to you?" he asked her. She squeaked at him. Draco looked around at the others. "Athena said that she'd quite like to have a family of possibly mentally unstable animals." He laughed when Athena nibbled his thumb in mild chastisement.

* * *

When it came time for Draco to return to France, he was quick to assure Hermione that he'd return soon. He didn't want to leave her. She'd allowed him to cuddle her and hold her hand. She seemed so pleased to have him back in her life. And yet, there was something so hesitant about her that made Draco resist the temptation to snog her senseless.

He knew right away that he hadn't stopped loving Hermione. He ached with it. The thought of her in a relationship with another man was so painful. When he'd heard that she had been dating, he'd tried to move on. But, he couldn't stop himself from wishing that each potential date was her. Attempting intimacy had made him rather uncomfortable and after a year and a half, he'd given up.

Callum had visited a few times during Draco's stay, but he'd kept a respectable distance. He behaved in a perfectly friendly manner and Draco found that his only objection to the man was the fact that he had been dating Hermione.

Hermione offered a final wave as Draco stepped into the floo to get to the ministry for his International portkey. In just a few weeks, Draco would return for good. It was a relief, but it also made her stomach flutter with nervousness.

Callum moved to stand next to her with a hesitant smile. "I'm glad you were able to spend a few days with Draco," he told her, smiling at her mildly suspicious expression. "He was good for you. He made you smile and relax a bit."

"Thank you," Hermione murmured, blushing slightly.

Callum was silent for a moment. He looked dowm at her seriously. "I can understand how you feel about him," he said carefully. "I'm not giving up yet, but I can respect that relationship while trying to win you over."

Hermione rolled her eyes but she smiled. She left the room to go make tea, aware of his eyes on her.

Harry entered the room from another doorway, feeling awkward from overhearing the conversation. He smiled when Callum spotted him. "That's incredibly understanding of you," Harry commented. "Most blokes wouldn't react that way."

"Pansy was right," Callum said with a careless shrug. "Hermione's made no commitment to me and I won't stand between her and someone that she obviously needs right now. I hate to admit it, but Draco seems like a decent bloke when he's not glaring at anyone."

Harry chuckled at that. "He can be a bit prickly," Harry agreed. "But he's got a good heart under all his snark and he adores Hermione."

"And Hermione?" Callum asked anxiously.

"Is hurting," Harry responded firmly, giving Callum a hard look. "Be her friend, and if she wants more she'll let you know. I can tell that's she's fond of you, but don't press your luck by being pushy right now."

Callum nodded, feeling suitably chastised but grateful to Harry all the same.

* * *

Hermione went out with Callum a few times over the next three weeks. He had become a good friend and she was attracted to him. But her thoughts strayed to Draco constantly. She wanted to have deeper feelings for Callum. He was wonderful.

But he wasn't Draco.

Hermione scoffed at herself as she set about preparing dinner. There was no sense in worrying over it right then. Everyone was coming over to celebrate the conclusion of a very difficult case. Harry and Ron's hard work had paid off, so Hermione had shooed Harry away from the kitchen with firm assurances that she was capable of making dinner. Hermione wasn't much of a cook, but she could manage spaghetti.

As she chopped onions, she looked up at the sound of the floo in the next room. When she heard Harry happily call out Draco's name, she froze. Draco walked into the kitchen a moment later, looking as handsome as ever.

He pulled Hermione into a hug, delighting in the brilliant smile she gave him. "I'm so glad to be back," he told her.

"You didn't tell us you'd be back today," she said, swatting his arm playfully.

"It was a surprise," he responded with a smile. "You are looking at a fully qualified Potions Master."

"So quickly," Hermione gasped, obviously impressed.

"It didn't feel quick," Draco assured her ruefully. "I was rather advanced to begin with, thanks to Snape." He looked around her at the ingredients on the counter top. "Harry said that you're cooking tonight."

"Don't sound so shocked," Hermione laughed. "I can't do much, but I can handle spaghetti."

"Why don't I help you?" he suggested. "I can help you make a better sauce."

Hermione agreed and grinned when Draco immediately began adding ingredients to the collection on the counter top.

For several minutes they prepared ingredients in comfortable silence. Draco glanced over as she began slicing the peppers and then stepped up behind her. He slid his hands down her arms and then proceeded to guide her through slicing the peppers the way that he preferred. He grinned in satisfaction at the hitch in her breathing.

Hermione added the peppers, onions and mushrooms to the tomato sauce while Draco slathered garlic butter onto thick slices of fresh bread. Draco gently placed his hands on Hermione's hips and shifted her aside so the tray of bread could be placed in the oven. Once done, he watched Hermione stir the sauce for a moment.

"Here," he mumured, stepping up behind her again. His hands slid down her arms again. He laced the fingers of their left hands together where she had rested her hand on the counter. His other hand redirected her spoon to stir the sauce more thoroughly. "We wouldn't want it to burn at the bottom," he said quietly, his breath caressing her ear and making her shiver.

Hermione felt quite light headed. Draco lightly pressed against her from behind. She could feel his firm chest against her shoulder blades but he was careful to avoid pressing his pelvis against her backside. His fingers were entwined with hers. Once she had altered her stirring to suit him, he'd dropped his right hand to her hip, his thumb slipping up her shirt to stroke her skin softly. The whole thing was surprisingly erotic.

Draco's heart thudded in his chest and arousal flooded his body. He forced his body to remain still against hers. As badly as he wanted to press his erection against her, he didn't think it would be a good idea. He didn't want to destroy his chances with her by forcing his libido on her like heathen. However, he couldn't seem to stop himself from sliding his hand slowly from her hip to gently caress her stomach before shifting back to her hip. He bit his lip as she dropped the spoon against the side of her sauce pan and gasped. She instantly grasped the spoon again and resumed stirring, turning her head to meet Draco's heated gaze.

The sound of a throat clearing made Hermione jump. She looked around to see Harry, Ginny and Callum in the doorway. Her stomach squirmed with guilt at the flicker of hurt on Callum's face. Draco's hand tightened on her waist just slightly before he released her. To her surprise, Draco walked right up to Callum and shook his hand.

"Good to see you again," Callum said, though his tone suggested that he hadn't fully decided if that statement was true or not. "You just get in?"

"I did," Draco confirmed.

They were all silent for a moment, the awkward tension making Hermione want to transform and float in the bathtub as an otter for the remainder of the night.

"Anything I can help with?" Callum offered.

Draco have him an appraising look and then nodded. "We still need to make the salad," Draco said.

"I can do that," Callum responded.

Harry and Ginny glanced between Draco and Callum and then at Hermione. Once it seemed that there would be no hexing or tears in the kitchen, they relaxed. Harry retrieved a few bottles of wine that he knew would meet with Draco's approval while Ginny leaned against the counter and questioned Draco about France.

The rest of the former Sentinels arrived as dinner was being set on the table. Dinner conversation was pleasant and light. Draco was eager to hear about the Aurors while Ron and Seamus were eager to tell wild and ridiculously exaggerated tales.

"It's not all running after dark wizards," Harry said with a laugh. "There's the paperwork and the continued training. We really have to stay in shape. Blaise actually helps us with that now."

Draco set his fork down and reached for his wine glass. "How's that?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I understand the human body since I'm healer," Blaise said airily. "So, I've devised a workouts that help to build muscle and stamina. It works wonders. Though, I had to alter it a bit for Hermione. She didn't care to build large rippling muscles. Instead of doing all of the weight-lifting that I assign for the men, Hermione and I go dancing or skating."

"As in ice skating?" Draco asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course," Blaise replied with a smirk.

"You've got to see it Draco," Callum blurted out. "It's amazing to watch."

"I'd love to see it," Draco responded, biting his lip on a grin when Hermione blushed.

Either Blaise was oblivious to Hermione embarrassment, or he was taking delight in causing it. "We haven't been on the ice in a few weeks," Blaise said carelessly. "We should go tomorrow. We found a muggle rink that is not usually very busy," he explained to Draco. He looked over at Hermione. "Is tomorrow alright for you?" he asked.

Hermione sighed but nodded dutifully. Blaise gave her an approving nod. "The exercise will be good for you," he assured her. "It'll boost your spirits and you'll look sexy, which makes everybody feel good."

Hermione nearly choked on her wine. "What?" she squeaked anxiously. "What do you mean by that?"

Blaise heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Looking sexy makes you feel good about yourself. And it makes everyone else feel good when they look at you," he said, giving her an impatient look. "You're meant to be incredibly clever," he reminded her.

"I am clever you insufferable troll," Hermione snapped, making her friends chortle. "I wanted to know why I'll look sexy?"

Blaise smirked. "Maybe you were born that way?" he suggested.

"I'll hex your manly bits if you keep this up," Hermione retorted flatly.

"Oh," Blaise responded with a wicked grin. "Naughty little minx," he said, wrinkling his nose at her. "I just thought it would be fun to dress you for the occasion. Dress the part for your little exhibition," he said with a smile.

Hermione grimaced. "Let's not call it an exhibition," she said. "And if you come at me with clothing made of lycra and feathers, I will castrate you."

"Poor Ron," Pansy said with a smirk.

"This conversation is horrifying," Harry commented with a shudder. Ginny and Luna giggled.

* * *

The next morning, Draco found himself standing next to Callum are the edge of the ice rink. Their friends were on the ice, skating with varying levels of skill. A low wall that rose to waist level on Draco lined the perimeter. Draco pressed his palms to the top of the barrier and leaned against to lightly.

The two men didn't speak until Dean scrambled off the ice and yanked off his skates. "Here we go," Callum said expectantly as Dean disappeared though a door to what was probably an office.

Draco frowned but simply waited to see what would happen. When music started to play, everyone aside from Hermione and Blaise moved to the perimeter of the ice, resting against the barrier.

It took a bit of coaxing, but Blaise drew Hermione into a fluid but still energetic ice dance. They circled one another easily, their movements carefully coordinated to avoid collisions. Hermione was wearing a loose gray tunic top that draped down to mid thigh. She wore simple black leggings underneath Her hair was pulled back in a thick ponytail to keep it out of her face.

Blaise abruptly skated away from Hermione and Callum tensed, leaning forward slightly. "Watch this," he told Draco eagerly.

Hermione rotated her body to skate backwards and bent her right knee while she extended her left leg behind her. Her left leg came down and she launched herself into the air, spinning. She landed on her right foot, her left leg rotating out and keeping her balance.

Draco gasped while the others cheered exhuberantly. "Sweet Salazar," he murmured with wide eyes as Hermione was joined by Blaise again.

"I think that was a triple toe-loop," Callum said frowning thoughtfully. "Blaise and Hermione explained the spins and jumps to me, but I'm still learning to recognize them."

"I had no idea she could do this," Draco commented. He winced when she stumbled after the next jump and fell down.

"She learned when she was younger," Callum explained. "When Blaise found out she could do a few tricks, he made this part of her workout routine."

Draco bit down on a sudden surge of jealousy. While he'd been away, another man had been learning about her and involving himself in her life. Draco knew it was his own fault, but that didn't help him to feel less bitter about it. He didn't want to learn things about Hermione from Callum.

"Look Draco," Callum said suddenly, startling the blond out of his thoughts. "I know that Hermione means a lot to you. I don't want there to be... awkwardness."

Draco sighed, his eyes never leaving Hermione. "It's my fault," he admitted, his voice barely audible over the music. "I was gone for two years. It was necessary for me, but I just couldn't ask her to wait for me."

Callum nodded pensively and then smiled. "It's lucky for you that she's absolute shite at moving on then," he commented lightly, watching Blaise and Hermione perform spins in tandem.

Draco turned to stare at Callum suspiciously, but Callum only shrugged, a knowing smile on his lips.

* * *

As everyone was preparing to leave the rink, Callum pulled Hermione to one side. "Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Callum said gently. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm stepping aside."

Hermione frowned. "Did I..."

"You did nothing wrong," Callum interrupted with a reassuring smile. "I'm just giving you the chance to heal your relationship with Draco. I really don't think he's going anywhere this time," he added, glancing around to see the blond chatting comfortably with Harry and Blaise. "As for me," he continued, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, "I'll be satisfied to be your friend."

Hermione threw her arms around Callum's neck and hugged him tightly. She felt a bit guilty that she wasn't upset about Callum's decision. It wasn't a break-up exactly, since they had never officially been a couple but she had thought that she'd feel the sting of rejection. Instead, she was grateful and relieved. Perhaps she'd always known that it wouldn't work.

Hermione wasn't completely certain of how she felt about Draco. She knew she wanted to be with him. But, it seemed that the pain caused by his departure had been a bit traumatizing. Rationally, she knew he had no plans to leave again. But, the pain she'd felt when he left was still so clear in her mind. She was also aware of the fact that Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be supportive of their relationship. Lucius had been released from Azkaban the year before, and was now a very real obstacle.

Callum pulled back and chuckled. "You're thinking too hard," he chided. "Just find away to let yourself be happy." He looked over her shoulder and saw Draco approaching with a wary expression. "Draco, it was great talking with you mate. I've got to be off though."

"Will you be around later?" Draco asked.

"Maybe," Callum replied. "We've all got work. Definitely this weekend though. You meeting with the Head Auror tomorrow?" he asked Draco.

"I am," Draco nodded. "I'm hoping to complete my training and join the aurors in just a few months."

"Brilliant," Callum said with a big smile. "Good luck and let me know how the meeting with Robards goes." He gave a little wave and then left.

Draco watched him go before turning back to Hermione. She looked back at him apprehensively. Draco sighed quietly and reached out to stroke her cheek with one finger. "I don't mind working for it," he said quietly. "You're more than worth it." Her answering smile warmed his heart.

* * *

 _All kinds of stuff coming up in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me guys._


	15. Chapter 15

_I wanted to apologize to my lovely readers. It's taken me so long to post this and I know that's frustrating. I've had to re-write it a few times and I feel bad that I've made you guys wait. But, my writers block is gone, so yeah!_

 _To those that have expressed concern over my health: Thank you. I was very touched. Some of you sent private messages expressing your concern. I'm so grateful. My health has been... iffy. But, at the moment I'm having fewer "bad days", so there's that. I still don't have a diagnosis and it's frustrating but I've been blessed with very supportive loved ones and the best readers in the world. You guys are awesome._

* * *

Draco completed his auror training and was pleased to begin work at the ministry. He'd been assigned to a partner that grated on Draco's nerves within the first few moments of meeting, but he could get through it. Head Auror Robards seemed a bit wary, but he was polite and seemed perfectly willing to give Draco a chance. Minister Kingsley had even approached Draco to say that he was pleased to have him join the aurors. Annoying partner aside, it was a promising start.

"Now that you are officially an auror, it's time for you to become properly involved," Harry said seriously as he led Draco down a hallway in the DMLE headquarters. "It's for the good of the wizarding world."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll bet it is," he muttered. "Alright then, what is it?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder and then turned back to Draco with a mischievous smirk. "Watch and learn," he whispered.

A moment later, Kingsley and Robards stepped into the hallway murmuring to one another before waving to Harry and Draco in greeting. Seamus stepped out of another doorway and moved toward them carrying a folder in his hands. "I've finished the report," Seamus announced, holding the folder out to Robards.

"Excellent Finnegan," Robards replied gruffly, accepting the folder with a nod.

To Draco's surprise, Zeus ran down the hallway and straight at Seamus. In the next instant, Zeus was vigorously humping Seamus' leg while Robards stared in horrified fascination. "Not this shite again," Seamus grumbled. "Damn it Ron."

"You cheating bastard!"

Blaise marched up the hall as people began to poke their heads out of offices to observe the spectacle. Blaise glared down at the terrier. "How dare you mount Seamus like a common whore," he growled. His lips twitched minutely when Zeus whined and then hurried over to Blaise. Zeus then began humping Blaise's leg in apparent supplication. Blaise heaved a theatrical sigh and shook the dog off. He reached down and snatched Zeus up into his arms and stalked into one of the training rooms, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell did I just watch?" Draco demanded. All around him, people were muffling giggles behind paperwork or snorting into coffee cups. Robards looked a bit nauseated while Kingsley's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter.

A thump from the closed door made Robards scowl. He shot Seamus an irritable look. "Tell those idiots not to shag in the training room and for Weasley to get back to work," he snapped before stomping away. Seamus winked at Draco and Harry before jogging over to the training room and throwing the door open. He then burst into hysterical laughter and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry's smile faltered just a bit. "I really don't want to know what Seamus walked in on," he told Draco.

Draco grimaced. "Are they trying to get sacked?" he asked incredulously.

"Course not," Harry replied cheerfully. "We do this all the time. Not the humping," he amended hastily when Draco shot him an incredulous look. "We play pranks and sometimes just do really bizarre things for a laugh. It can get too serious in the DMLE, so we lighten the mood."

"It's certainly hasn't been boring since you've joined," Kingsley told Harry with a smile. "And Robards isn't nearly as irritated about it as he'd like you to think."

"I knew it," Harry said smugly.

"It's bloody hilarious," another auror commented in passing.

"The best part is," Harry went on, lowering his voice conspiratorially, "sometimes Hermione will join in. But not often. She usually says that we're idiots."

"Which is accurate," Kingsley added with a little shrug. He nodded to the two men before departing.

"And so begins our morning," Harry said, clasping his hands behind his back and looking at Draco expectantly, as if expecting an evaluation of his performance.

Draco snorted and shook his head. "Get back to work you lazy sod," he laughed, walking toward the office he shared with his partner. He was followed by the sound of Harry's delighted laughter.

The first several weeks were rather dull for Draco. His partner disliked him and did what he could to keep Draco swamped in paperwork most days. All that changed rather abruptly one day when Draco was called into Robards office to be part of a large team for a mission. He was stunned to realize that the team was to be made up of his friends.

"This is a hostage situation," Robards said loudly to the team gathered. "Potter is the captain. You follow his lead."

Harry nodded to Robards before motioning for his team to follow. Draco was surprised to be included in such a major operation, but it was nice that he'd be able to go into the field with his friends. Draco doubted that it was a coincidence that they were all together, but he wasn't about to question such a golden opportunity.

"Completely ridiculous to send a new auror on such an important mission," Auror Neeley grumbled the group walked past him in the hall. Of course, Draco's partner would have to complain.

"Shut it Neeley," Harry commanded sharply. "If myself or Robards needs your opinion, we'll ask you. Until then, just do your job."

Neeley huffed indignantly, his exceptionally wide nostrils flaring, but made no further comments. Draco rolled his eyes and looked around. They were all standing in a small clearing surrounded by enormous trees.

Harry pulled out his wand and laid it on his palm. "Point me," he muttered quietly. He waited while his wand rotated and pointed toward his right. "It's this way," he said, pointing unnecessarily. "We need to be very careful. These wizards are unstable, and I'm told that they've captured muggle children. We need to avoid detection for as long as possible."

"Mate, don't you think it's weird that they sent us?" Ron asked, gesturing to their friends. "Seems a little odd that they'd select this particular group."

"I'm pretty sure it was intentional," Harry replied. "I have a feeling that Kingsley is at least partially responsible. I also got the impression that this is some sort of test."

"A test for what?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied. "But we'll worry about that later. This is a legitimate mission with real hostages. We'll worry about weird ministry politics later. Hermione, get the cloak and put it on."

Hermione drug the invisibility cloak out of her little bag and draped it over herself. She winked at Draco just before she disappeared entirely. Neville pulled out

"Zeus, get close to the house," Harry went on. "Keep it casual. Hermes and Prometheus, see if you can get into the house from above. Chimney maybe," he added, watching as Dean transformed into a falcon and stretched his wings. Neville became a tawny owl. "Apollo and Vulcan, keep low to the ground for as long as you can. Foxes might be a bit too noticeable." Draco nodded as he and Seamus became their fox forms. Seamus' fur was a lovely reddish brown and he was slightly larger than Draco's silver form.

"First priority is the hostages," Harry said. " We'll get in close and take the house as quickly as possible." He looked to the falcon. "Go," he commanded, just before transforming himself.

Apollo and Vulcan darted around the trees, dropping onto their bellies once they'd exited the woods. Hermes and Prometheus soared over their heads and landed on the chimney of a large old house. Atlas was walking slowly and sedately, his ears flicking restlessly as he listened carefully. Hermione rested her hand on his back, though he couldn't see her.

Zeus ran ahead, sniffing the ground all around. He ran off to chase a beetle, but still ended up wandering toward the house. Once there, he flopped down and stretched lazily in the grass. Atlas grazed idly in the yard while Apollo and Vulcan huddled near Zeus to wait.

Hermione crept closer to peer into the house from a window. She could see a large man pacing in agitation and glancing to one corner of the living room where three people were slumped, unconscious. The man was muttering to a woman in the room, but Hermione couldn't hear what was being said. She reached down and touched Zeus, making him flinch at the invisible hand. "Get in there," Hermione whispered.

Zeus jumped to his feet and ran around to the front of the house. He barked, chased his tail and jumped into the air to snap playfully at a flying insect. After a few minutes, the woman opened the door and peered out cautiously. Zeus halted in his play and whirled around to face the woman. Then barked excitedly and rolled onto his back, his tail wagging vigorously.

The woman crouched and held her hand out. Zeus stood and hesitated before carefully moving closer. He stretched his neck out to sniff at her hand. He flinched at her first touch, but allowed her to pet him.

Hermione watched as Zeus charmed his way into the house. The man immediately began to complain when he saw the dog, but the woman ignored his snarling comments and offered the dog some water.

Fifteen minutes passed. Zeus was wondering the first floor of the house, sniffing everything but frequently being distracted when the woman was scratch behind his ears.

Atlas had wandered nearer to the house. He looked up to find the falcon and owl watching intently from the roof. The stag gave a very obvious nod.

The falcon flew into the air and dropped into the chimney. The others sat still, waiting for a sign. Prometheus remained on the roof, his wings rustling a bit as he prepared to fly. His head tilted slightly as he listened for activity inside the house. Suddenly, he took to the air and flew in a wide arc before flying straight toward the window and launching through the glass.

Hearing the shouts from upstairs, Hermione tapped the glass of a window with her wand, making it vanish. She reached down and grabbed Apollo and Vulcan, pushing them into the house through the empty frame. She then ran to the front door and blasted it open, letting Atlas barrel into the house and adding to the chaos.

Ron returned to his human form as soon as he'd heard shattering glass and the screech of an owl. The woman was bound in magical ropes easily. The man had put up quite a fight, but the sight of two foxes had been sufficient distraction for Ron to capture him as well. Hermione secured the hostages while Ron and Harry went to check the rest of the first floor.

The foxes ran upstairs, transforming as they went. Draco and Seamus ran to assist Neville and Dean as they dueled five wizards at once. They looked relatively unharmed aside from a few cuts and bruises.

The battle was rather short. In the end, Harry's team had captured ten wizards and freed six hostages, four of which were muggle. Obliviators were summoned to modify the memories of the muggles and the criminals were brought back to the ministry.

Robards and Kingsley meet the team in the hallway wearing expressions of shock. "You're finished?" Robards asked incredulously.

Harry frowned. "Did you not expect us to succeed?" he asked.

"I expected for it to take longer than two hours," Robards retorted.

Kingsley looked smug. "How did you do it?" he asked Harry.

"The element of surprise," Harry answered with a grin. "Ron walked right through the front door as Zeus. Dean went down the chimney and Neville flew right through an upstairs window. Draco and Seamus went through a downstairs window. Hermione blasted through the front door and I ran in and scared the shite out of one bloke," Harry concluded with a laugh, remembering the hilariously high-pitched shriek one of the men had made.

"They were so shocked that we neutralized them really quick," Neville put in with a smirk.

"The hostages?" Robards asked.

"Four muggle, two magical," Hermione responded promptly. "The muggles we're obliviated and released. The other two are here for questioning." She motioned to the door behind her.

"Excellent," Robards said, still looking a little stunned. "Go and have something to eat and return here in an hour. We have more to discuss before this case can be closed. Speak of this to no one," he added sternly before going into the room with the newly freed hostages. Kingsley winked at them before following Robards.

Harry led the group to his office and prepared tea. As he was passing out cups Pansy entered, levitating trays of sandwiches and little cakes.

"You're a goddess," Ron mumured just before biting into a sandwich.

Pansy rolled her eyes and then looked her friends over with pursed lips. Stepping up to Neville, she pulled out her wand a cast a few simple healing charms. When she was satisfied, she winked at him and moved on to Dean.

Once she's healed everyone, she nodded in satisfaction. None of them had sustained major injuries. Pleased with herself, Pansy transformed.

Neville chuckled when Nemesis jumped up into his lap, purring. "You're not as ruthless as your name implies," he informed her, scratching under her chin fondly.

Draco shook his head and leaned foward to pull Hermione's feet into his lap. "I'm tired," he muttered, his hands gently squeezing Hermione's calf.

"You did great," Harry said. "Good instincts, phenomenal teamwork, impeccable spellwork... I couldn't have asked for a better team."

Even being a new auror, Draco had kept up with the others. It's always a concern that a new person will allow down a partner, but it hasn't been a problem on their mission. It probably helped that they'd spent their last year at Hogwarts as the Shadow Sentinels. They were still a great team.

When they reported to Robards' office an hour later, Kingsley was still there. Robards motioned for them to sit, his expression grave. For a moment, nobody spoke.

"What we are about to discuss is classified," Robards began. "It is imperative to maintain secrecy. The minister has vouched for all of you." Kingsley nodded his agreement solemnly.

"It has become necessary to change t the dynamic of the DMLE," Robards went on. "The wizards you apprehended today are part of a much larger group. After questioning the prisoner, we feel reasonably certain that we have traitors in our midst."

"That's where you come in," Kingsley said. "We've decided to make you hit wizards, officially."

"Unofficially, we need you to weed out the traitors as discreetly as possible," Robards added.

"Like... spies?" Neville asked uncertainly.

"That's one way to put it," Kingsley agreed. "The men and women you captured today were following orders, but they don't know exactly who is issuing commands. Even they don't know everyone that's involved. But one of them admitted to at least one of their members being an auror."

"What are they trying to do?" Harry asked.

"That is uncertain," Kingsley said.

"The prisoners were to use the hostages to force the ministry to meet their demands," Robards explained. "They wanted certain Death Eaters to be released from Azkaban. We were notified of this demand immediately after we received word of an attack..." Robards swallowed hard, suddenly looking ten years older. "Fifteen people had been found dead, both muggle and wizard. It was a brutal killing. particularly vicious and bloody," he added with a shudder.

"So these are Death Eaters?" Draco asked in alarm.

"We don't think they're originals," Kingsley explained. "They don't have dark marks. This seems to be a sort of... rebirth of the death eaters. And the identity of their leader is anybody's guess."

Harry sighed, rubbing at his scar unconsciously. He looked to his friends, noting their grim acceptance. "We need a big office," Harry said firmly. "Partners outside of this room will need to be reassigned."

"Done," Robards agreed with a nod, sounding relieved.

"We need the personnel files for every auror," Harry added.

"And possibly the rest of the ministry," Ron sighed. "There's a chance that we'll find leads all over the ministry."

Robards nodded. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Pansy," Draco replied firmly. "We're going to need Pansy." He suppressed a smirk when the Head Auror slumped a bit in disappointment before agreeing.

After a few moments to work out some details, the aurors were dismissed. Less than half an hour later, Pansy was showing them to their new office.

It was quickly determined that they would need to continue to behave as they did before. So, the pranks would continue. Hermione rolled her eyes when Seamus, Sean and Ron cheered.

The first day in their new office was rather entertaining. Pansy was organizing a personnel file when she spotted Auror Neeley through the window by her desk. He was marching toward the door looking murderous while clutching a pink interdepartmental memo.

"Eyes up," Pansy said calmly, making the aurors look up and spot Neeley. The glass was charmed to look like a wall from the outside to prevent anyone from peering into the office while allowing people inside to look out into the hallway.

Draco rolled his eyes and remained in his seat. Harry and Hermione chuckled as Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron transformed.

Neeley burst through the door without bothering to knock. He froze, surprised to see a falcon standing on top of Auror Potter's head as if it belonged there. A brown and white owl was fluttering around and chucking random office supplies at a terrier that was running in circles on the carpet. A fox was standing on Hermione's desk, sitting on her parchment every time she tried to write on it.

Auror Neeley made a noise of disgust. "How is it that you lot are favored when this is how you behave?" he snarled, gesturing to the animals.

"We get the job done," Harry shrugged, unconcerned. The falcon didn't move aside from turning to glare at the intruder.

"Malfoy is barely out of training," Neeley snapped. He pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "You're just using your name to help your friends. There are policies in place to prevent this sort of favoritism."

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Draco beat him to it. "Back off Nostril-damus," Draco sneered making Harry snort with suppressed laughter. "We don't answer to you."

"And we have work to do," Harry added. "You'll have to see our secretary to issue a complaint."

Neeley turned to Pansy defiantly, only to find Nemesis sitting on Pansy's desk. She glared at the unhappy Auror. When he opened his mouth to speak, she interrupted with a loud meow.

Auror Neeley shrieked when a large stag suddenly yanked away the pink memo in his hands. Atlas proceeded to eat the pink parchment, staring at the Auror unblinkingly. "Mental... You're all mental," Neeley muttered, backing out of the office hastily.

Draco burst into a fit of laughter. Hermione smiled as she watched him. "Nostril-damus?" she questioned with a giggle.

Draco sat up straighter, his laughter dying abruptly. "His nose his ridiculous," he declared. "If his nostrils were any wider, the Weasleys could use it as a vacation home. And he thinks that he knows everything." He frowned when he saw Neeley returning with Robards. "Back to work," he told his friends.

Everyone returned to their desk, but didn't bother returning to human form. So, when Robards walked in, Atlas was perched precariously in Harry's chair, reading over a report studiously. Robards' lips twitched slightly as he eyed the animals. "Well?" he asked loudly.

Atlas nudged a closed file across the desk with his nose. Prometheus then grasped the file and carried it to Robards before landing on top of Pansy's desk. The black cat looked down pointedly at another folder, meowing as the owl snatched it up and gave it to Robards as well. Robards opened the files and glanced through them with raised eyebrows. "This seems to be in order," he murmured. He turned to Auror Neeley. "What are you complaining about?"

"They're..."

"Getting their work done," Robards interrupted tersely. He looked at Nemesis. "Has he been bothering you?" he asked, jerking his thumb at Neeley.

The cat meowed and pushed an empty coffee mug off of the desk while staring fixedly at Auror Neeley.

Robards sighed. "Cats," he muttered with a little head shake. "Pick that up, Neeley," he said, waving his hand vaguely at the mug on the floor.

Neeley glared and picked up the mug before setting it on the desk with a bit more force than was necessary. He cast one more venomous look at Draco before stomping back into the hallway.

"Please tell me that was the only prank for today," Robards said, pinching the bridge of his nose warily. He looked up to see the animals carefully avoiding eye contact. "Right... Should have known that I wasn't that lucky. Don't burn the place down," he concluded with a dismissive wave as he left the office.

"Merlin help me," Hermione muttered, rubbing her temples with a groan.

Back in human form, Ron was shaking with laughter. "Nostril-damus?" he chortled, nearly falling out of his chair. "Please tell me you've got more nicknames like that."

Draco smirked.

* * *

"Alright, let's get started," Blaise said briskly as Draco entered the training room. "Move it Malfoy. We don't have all day."

Draco scowled. He hadn't gone to training with Blaise yet, and he was a little uncertain of how to feel about the idea. He relaxed a bit when he saw Hermione dressed in workout clothes that clung to her like a second skin. She stretched her arms over her head, winking at Draco playfully.

Blaise flicked his wand and lively music filled the room. Draco hadn't heard the song before, but it sounded much like one of the muggle bands that Harry favored. "Time to warm up," Blaise called out.

Draco moved to stand next to Hermione while Blaise stood at the front of the room, facing the aurors. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville had so spread out a bit to give themselves space to move around. Blaise then led them through movements to the beat of the music. It was an odd mix of dance and martial arts and surprisingly enjoyable. Blaise called out instructions while demonstrating the moves, clearly enjoying himself.

This went on for thirty minutes. Each area of the body had been stretched and worked out. Draco was hot and pleasantly sore. "You do this all the time?" he asked no one in particular, panting just a little.

"Usually just once a week," Blaise corrected, casting cooling charms at each of them. "Other training days are for weight-lifting, or ice skating in Hermione's case. We vary it a bit to keep things interesting."

"We're pretty well rounded," Harry noted. "Blaise keeps us limber and fit." He rolled his eyes at the suggestive look Blaise was giving Ron.

"Moving on," Neville said impatiently. " Let's finish up."

"Right," Blaise agreed, tearing his gaze away from Ron's pectorals. "A few more light stretches, like yoga," he told Draco.

Draco followed along, relaxing into the long stretching poses. It actually felt nice. It certainly helped that he had a spectacular view of Hermione's slim form.

When they were finished, Blaise clapped his hands together once. "I'm off then," he announced. "Patients to see. We don't meet tomorrow, but I expect you all to at least go for a run." He reached out and pulled Ron closer. "I'll see you after work," Blaise added softly before kissing Ron hotly.

"Er... let's give them a moment," Harry muttered uncomfortably, shuffling toward the door awkwardly. The others followed quickly, leaving Ron behind to snog Blaise enthusiastically.

Once clean and dressed, they went back to their office. Pansy had prepared some case files for them to look over and put copies on each desk. Hermione immediately opened her folder and began to read and make notes.

"We've got company," Pansy hissed urgently, making her friends look up. Draco paled when he recognized his father striding up the hallway looking irritable.

When Lucius Malfoy opened the door, he was instantly greeted by Pansy. He looked around at the office critically, but he appeared to be pleasantly surprised. It was tastefully decorated, of course. Pansy has seen to that herself.

Lucius had changed since the way. His time in Azkaban had aged his face a bit, and he was rather more twitchy than he'd been before his incarceration. His appearance and attitude we're still haughty, but there was a strange underlying tension to him.

Lucius frowned as he focused on the occupants of the office. Draco was seated at a desk looking rather tense. Harry Potter was sitting nearby but seemed completely unconcerned. That was a bit annoying, but it was the least of Malfoy Senior's concerns.

Pansy barely restrained a snort of laughter. This time, even Hermione had transformed. Pansy bit her lip when Draco's eyes flicked briefly to Pansy's face and his lips twitched. This meeting would either be a complete disaster, or ridiculously funny. Probably both.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius demanded.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific," Harry said calmly.

Lucius sneered. "What sort of office allows animals?" he demanded.

"Obviously we didn't just invite random animals in here," Harry responded dismissively. He paused, eyeing the way Athena was still perusing the file in from of her. Harry looked at Draco. "To be fair, if I found such diligent creatures in the wild I'd probably consider it."

"They're animagi," Lucius said, looking surprised and a bit relieved.

"Of course," Draco said. "Apollo, if you relieve yourself on this carpet, I'll toss you out of a window."

Apollo glared, apparently offended by the suggestion.

For a moment, Draco enjoyed the fact that his father was looking unsettled. Then he sighed. "What is it that you want?" he asked warily. "I have work to do."

"You left me with little choice," Lucius snapped. "You are rarely at home and you've been avoiding me."

"You have my attention now," Draco responded stiffly.

Lucius cleared his throat, looking around briefly at the bizarre workplace menagerie. "It's time for you to continue the family name," he said firmly. "I've been in discussion with Mr. Greengrass. His eldest, Daphne, is spoken for, but Astoria was pleased by the idea of a match with you."

Draco stared at his father in shock. His stomach clenched uncomfortably as he processed this news. After a moment he shook his head. "I'm not interested," he said tersely.

"I'm not particularly concerned about your interest," Lucius responded coldly. "I'm concerned about your compliance. You should have been courting and appropriate witch by now. Since you have failed to do so, I've made the choice for you. Astoria is a lovely witch from a pureblood family. You will fall in line and do your duty to the Malfoy legacy."

Draco's jaw was clenched in defiance but he was having trouble formulating a response. Lucius didn't seem to need any further answer. "I'll allow you some time since you've adopted this career. But I expect for you to begin your courtship by Christmas," Lucius said firmly before turning and gliding out of the office regally.

"Astoria Greengrass," Ron said pensively, now propping his feet up on his desk. "Her family is part of the sacred twenty-eight."

"I remember her," Neville nodded. "I think she was two years younger than us. She came to the party we threw. I remember her being disappointed that Draco didn't want to kiss her," he added with a grin.

"She was nice," Pansy noted.

"That's hardly the point," Draco growled. "I certainly won't be marrying her." He turned to Hermione, sighing at her anxious expression. "I'm going to fight this," he assured her.

"He seems pretty determined," Hermione responded with a sad little smile.

"I'm every more determined," Draco declared, reaching out to pull her into his arms. He held her for a moment, stroking her back with his fingertips. "How long are you going to make me wait? he asked quietly.

Hermione pulled back to look up at him. He cupped her face, enjoying the way her breath hitched. "I've tried to be patient," Draco told her. "It hasn't been easy. I just... I want to be with you. My heart has been yours since our last year of Hogwarts. I'll figure out how to deal with my father, but please..." Unable to continue, he pressed his lips to hers urgently.

Hermione sighed against his mouth. She was suddenly flooded with guilt. Poor Draco had been remarkably patient with her. Her reasons for hesitating suddenly seemed a little silly. She'd been afraid of getting her heart broken again, but she'd allowed herself to get caught up in Draco anyway. Why was she stalling when she knew that she wanted this man so badly?

"I'm sorry for making you wait," she said quietly.

"I love you," Draco informed her, ignoring the gasps of their friends. "You're worth waiting for. But, I've wanted more for so long."

"I love you too," Hermione laughed joyfully through her tears. Draco kissed her again, filling them both with relief.

The sound of the door opening made the couple break apart. Kingsley stared at them, shocked and embarrassed. "Well, I'd wondered when this would happen," he admitted awkwardly, though he smiled slightly at Hermione and Draco. He looked around at the others with a raised eye brow. "Any particular reason that the rest of you are watching?"

"Closure?" Ron suggested.

"We have been watching them dance around each other for a while," Pansy agreed. "It's totally annoying when nothing happens."

Kingsley shook his head as if he regretted asking. Seamus and Ron chuckled.

* * *

 _I'll be honest, I'm still giggling over Ron humping Seamus in the hallway. And yes, Nostril-damus is a play on Nostradamus. Draco's a bit cheeky like that._


End file.
